The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections
by lesbiansdoITbetter
Summary: Takes place right after the first, and involves some long lost AMC characters coming back from the dead. ;
1. Chapter 1

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter One

Sunny rushes into Bianca's living room and slams the front door behind her. Having ran the entire way from the falls, she pants for air, and has to pause a moment once inside to catch her breath.

"Bianca!" she calls. "Bianca, are you home?"

Maggie comes running in from the kitchen in response. She still wears her pajamas, and has her unkempt hair up in a ponytail. She looks at Sunny with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Sunny? Are you all right?"

"_What the_ ...?" starts Sunny. "How did you get here so fast?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And your _clothes_," says Sunny. "How did you change so fast?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maggie asks again.

"Where's Bianca?"

"She went to pick up Miranda," Maggie explains. "Sunny, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What about Amber?" questions Sunny. "Is she still in town? Did she stay here?"

"She stayed here last night, but she left for San Diego about five minutes ago," Maggie tells her, folding her arms. "Why? Were you hoping the two of them would be here fighting over you when you finally decided to come home?"

"What? _No_," says Sunny. "Maggie, _I saw you at the falls_."

"What?" asks Maggie with a laugh. "What's up with you, Sunny? Have you been smoking Amber's weed?"

"This isn't funny," Sunny insists. "I _saw_ you, Maggie. _I know what you did_."

"Ooo kay. .. what did I _do_?"

"Don't f*#k with me," she warns. "I was _there_. Down at the bottom; in the woods. I was watching. _I saw you_."

"Whoa, Sunny. Slow down. At the bottom of what? What woods? _What the hell are you talking about?_"

Sunny takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. "At the _falls_. I saw you push Babe over the railing!"

"_What_?" exclaims Maggie. "Okay, now I _know_ you're on drugs. Only, I'm starting to think it must be something a lot stronger than pot."

"Are you seriously going to stand there and deny the fact that you ..." she hushes her voice out of instinct to finish with, "... _killed Babe_?"

"_Of course_! Why would I admit to doing something like that?"

"But ... I _saw_ you!"

"When?"

"Just now. _This morning_."

"Sunny, I've been home since I got back from the party last night. I haven't left the house!"

"You're lying!"

"Nooo ... I'm not," she promises. "Why don't you sit down and _just tell me_ what happened?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stand," says Sunny, looking at her with distrust.

"Fine. Whatever. Just ... humor me by telling me exactly what it was _you think_ you saw."

"But, you _know_ what I saw!"

"Ugh! Sunny! Just ... pretend I don't, okay? Please?"

Sunny narrows her eyes, but says, "... All right. I went to Miller's Falls this morning to chill by myself for a while. And, I was sitting at the bottom of the falls smoking a cigarette when I heard a car door shut, up at the top ..."

"You heard a car door shut over the roar of the falls?"

"I've got cat ears," Sunny explains.

"All right. Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, I look up and see Babe standing at the railing, and it looks like she's been crying. So, I hide behind some bushes so she won't see me ..."

"Why?"

"Because, she's the one who called _Amber_, and I ... will you stop_ interrupting_ me?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"_Anyway_, I hid behind some bushes and watched to see when she would leave, when suddenly I see someone crouched behind her like they're trying to sneak up on her. Only, I can't see their face. _Then_, they jump up and push Babe over the railing!"

"And you think that person was _me_?"

"I told you, Maggie, I _saw_ you. After you pushed her over, you came to look over the railing, and I saw _your face_."

"Sunny, I'm _telling_ you ... It wasn't me! I swear to you on Bianca's life," she says. "Now, is Babe hurt? _Did you call anyone for help?_"

"Maggie, Babe is _dead_."

"_What?_ How can you be so sure?"

"She fell over fifty feet down! Into _rocks_! No one could have survived that," Sunny explains. "And, I didn't call anyone because I wanted to tell Bianca first."

"You mean, you came here to tell Bianca that_ I_ killed Babe?"

"Well, yeah," says Sunny. "I didn't know what else to do. And, I thought maybe she could talk you into turning yourself in ... Things would be a lot easier on her if you did."

"But, _I didn't do it_," insists Maggie. "Sunny, look at me. Do I _look_ like I've been out of the house? Does it even look like I've taken a shower?"

Sunny looks her over, taking special note of the fuzzy slippers she wears. "Well, no," she admits. "But ... I_ know_ it was you. I'm not on drugs, and I'm not going crazy either. _I saw your face!_"

"Maybe it was just someone who looked a lot like me. Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you."

Sunny shakes her head. "No, Maggie. It was_ you_. I wouldn't lie about something so serious. I may not have liked Babe, but I still don't take _murder_ lightly!"

"But, I was _here_," Maggie says again. "I promise you, Sunny. I talked to Bianca just a half hour ago in the kitchen; Amber just left _five minutes_ before you got here. If you won't believe me, then _ask them_!"

"But, then, this doesn't make sense. If it wasn't you, then who did I see standing over that railing? I mean, unless you've got a ..." She stops her sentence short, and a strange look takes over her features.

"What? Unless I've got a what?"

"Bianca told me once that you had a twin who was murdered."

"Yeah ... I think the key word there is _murdered_. She's dead, Sunny."

"I get that," says Sunny. "But, I have to believe you when you say you didn't do it, right? Because you haven't left the house all morning. It _couldn't_ have been you. But, I know what I saw with my own two eyes. I have twenty/twenty vision, and _I'm not on any hallucinogens_!"

"Fine, but, what are you trying to say? That my dead twin sister killed Babe? That's not any more possible than _me_ doing it, Sunny. There's got to be another explanation."

"Like what, genius?"

"Well ... I don't know. But, I know that Frankie is _dead_. She was shot through the chest ... Bianca identified the body herself!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Huh?" asks Sunny with growing frustration. "You want me to tell the cops that I saw you push her, but that I believe you didn't do it? And, what then? Bianca and Amber will have to testify for you in court. And, even if the jury believes them, the trial will still be a three-ring circus, with _Bianca_ right in the center ring!"

"We could try and solve it ourselves first," offers Maggie.

"Oh, okay. Just let me go and fetch my Nancy Drew detective set," says Sunny sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Maggie insists. "Look, Sunny, I realize that we don't get along very well ..."

"Ya' think?"

"But ... _I'm really freaked out about this_. Someone out there with my face has killed one of Bianca's closest friends, and we both know it wasn't me. You've got to help me here. _Please_. Just ... start by going back to the falls with me. You can show me where it happened, and I can look around for clues. If we don't find anything, then I promise we'll find another solution. Just ... please _do this one thing for me_."

Sunny considers it, then says, "Okay. But, if we don't find anything, I'm going to have to tell Bianca about this. I don't want to keep any more secrets from her."

"_Agreed_," says Maggie, with a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Two

Greenlee pulls into the parking lot at Miller's Falls and parks next to a white Lincoln Towncar with a license plate that reads BABE C. At first, she is reluctant to get out of her own car, because she came here to feel close to Leo, not to yell at Babe about the fiasco at Sunny's party. Still, she doesn't actually see Babe around anywhere, and the pull to this place in her heart only grows stronger with each passing moment. Part of her even wonders if Leo may be trying to lead her to her sister.

She walks slowly towards the lookout, keeping an eye out for Babe and hoping to find Sunny. But it is Leo that is on her mind by the time she reaches the railing. Sometimes when she comes here, she almost expects to see him rise out of the water to greet her. He would smile at her with brimming confidence and say, "Don't worry, Baby. I'm right here. Nothing could ever keep me from you ..." And the image fills her with warmth and comfort, even though she knows good and well that this will _never_ happen, that she will never see him again.

Even so, she takes a look down at the bottom anyway, expecting to see nothing but rushing water as usual, but hoping for more. And, at first, the view seems the same as always. But then, something catches the corner of her eye just beyond her peripheral vision. She doesn't look at it directly right away, because she already knows it can't be good, without looking. Once she has braced herself for the worse, she turns her eyes and takes a closer look ... and what she sees surprises even her.

A body floats face down in the pool at the foot of the falls. And, given the evidence: the empty Lincoln Towncar, the blond hair floating out from the motionless head, and the baby-pink T-shirt now splattered with blood ... Greenlee needs no second guesses as to who this body belongs to.

After taking a moment to freak out, Greenlee springs into motion, sprinting to the head of the trail that leads to the bottom of the falls. She slips out of her heels and begins the short climb down barefoot, making good time, but realizing all the while that time will not make a difference to Babe. Once on level ground again, she tosses her purse aside and jumps in the water fully clothed. She swims to Babe's side and immediately turns her over. Babe's unblinking blue eyes stare endlessly up at the sky above. She does not move. She does not breathe. And, pulling her dead weight to shore exhausts Greenlee, and leaves her gasping for air.

She makes sure Babe is securely on land before going for the cell phone in her purse. Wiping her wet hands on the grass first, she reaches inside and pulls the phone out, snapping it open with one quick motion. She dials 911 and waits only a second. Then, she says as calmly as she can, "You need to send someone to Miller's Falls right away. There's been an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

The Sunny Chronicles: Resurrections: Chapter Three

When Maggie and Sunny arrive at Miller's Falls, they are greeted by the sight of the flashing lights of a half dozen police cars and an ambulance. Sunny can see the EMTs carrying Babe's body up the rocky hill on a stretcher. They have covered her from head to toe with a sheet, yet it remains a gruesome sight. One pale, limp arm swings from the stretcher with each step the EMTs take. The soft pink polish on Babe's nails has chipped in places, and she still wears the diamond engagement ring J.R. had given her, in happier times.

Maggie stops dead in her tracks at the sight, putting an arm out to signal Sunny to do the same. "We're too late," she whispers in defeat.

"Will you relax?" sighs Sunny. "I'm the only one who saw this happen, remember? And, I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone until you had a chance to look around."

"How am I going to look around with all these cops everywhere?"

As Sunny listens to Maggie, she spots her sister climbing up the hill behind the EMTs. Greenlee is drenched from head to toe, and has a thick blanket draped around her shoulders.

"You ... I mean, _the person_ ... pushed Babe over there," Sunny tells Maggie, nodding towards the railing. "Check the bushes behind the lookout. I'll talk to Greenlee and see if she knows anything."

Maggie looks over towards the railing, and realizes that all the cops are at the bottom of the falls or congregated around their vehicles. She nods to Sunny in agreement and splits just as Greenlee approaches.

"Sunny, what are you doing here?" her sister asks. "I've been looking for you all night."

"Are you okay?" questions Sunny. "What happened here?"

"I'm fine," assures Greenlee. "I'm just ... wet. But Babe, she ... well, I'm not sure what happened really. I found her in the water. She was already dead."

"Babe? But ... how?" Sunny prods. "Did she drown?"

"No, they think she fell from the top," she explains. "Or jumped."

"Suicide?" comes back Sunny with wide eyes.

"They aren't sure," admits Greenlee. "Derrick Frye is on his way to talk to Krystal now ... to see how Babe was doing earlier today. Maybe we'll know more then. But ... Sunny, you still haven't told me what _you're_ doing here. Was that Maggie I saw you with?"

"Yeah, well ... We were just driving around and saw a bunch of police lights headed this way. So, we decided to stop and see what all the fuss was about."

"You and Maggie?" asks Greenlee, raising an eyebrow. "Just ... driving around?"

"We had some things to discuss," she tells her.

"Things like Bianca?"

"Something like that."

Sunny looks past her sister, and sees Maggie disappear into the bushes.

There, Maggie pulls branches apart and looks around near her feet for footprints or cigarette butts, anything that might have been left by the real killer. But there is nothing; not even a broken twig.

She is about to turn around and give up when the sun catches on something that glitters in her eye. A gold necklace dangles to her right from a thorny branch sticking in her side. She reaches out carefully and grasps the medallion in her hand, closing her fist around it. She doesn't need to look to know what it is. It matches the one she wears around her _own neck,_ and has the symbol of Saint Cosmas. Maggie's necklace has the symbol of Saint Damian.

Cosmas and Damian were twins.

After a deep breath, she stuffs the necklace in her pocket and goes running for Sunny.

Moments before she arrives at Sunny's side, Greenlee is saying, "I ended up at Simone's this morning."

Sunny looks surprised. "Simone's? But, how did you ...?"

"Never mind that now," says Greenlee in a hushed voice. "What the hell were you doing with Simone Torres?"

"Do you really need me to explain that to you?" asks Sunny with a wicked smile.

Greenlee narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to chastise her sister, but Maggie pops up beside them just then, wearing a crazed expression that demands attention. She looks like someone with a guilty secret, who's also had way too much caffeine.

"Sunny, I think we should go," she immediately says. "I overheard what happened here, and I'd really like to find Bianca before she hears about it from someone else."

"I called my dad right after I called the police," Greenlee informs her. "And Bianca was there. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Maggie. He knows to be gentle with her."

"So, she probably already knows?" questions Maggie.

"That's what I'm saying," agrees Greenlee, cocking her head in concern. "Maggie, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"There's a lot of that going around today," Sunny quirps.

"Huh?" asks her sister.

Sunny grabs Maggie's arm and tells Greenlee, "Look, sis, I'd love to sit and chat, but Maggie should really be with Bianca right now. And, I'm going to have to take her myself, she can't drive in this ... condition."

"But ..."

"We'll have to talk about Simone another time," says Sunny before turning to leave.

When they've passed out of Greenlee's earshot, Maggie asks, "What's this about Simone?"

"Forget that," Sunny tells her. "Just ... get in the damn car."


	4. Chapter 4

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Four

"I should call Bianca," Maggie tells Sunny once they are on the road.

"Don't worry about her right now," Sunny replies. "She's with her uncle Jack. You should be worried about your _own_ ass. Now, what did you find at the falls? Anything?"

"Yeah ... something ... incredible."

"Well, what is it?"

"A necklace. I think it was my sister's."

"_Frankie_? But, you said ..."

"I know what I said, all right? But I don't see any other explanation. The necklace matches the one I'm wearing right now; the ones that Frankie and I were given on our sixteenth birthdays. And, you said that you saw _me_ push Babe over the falls, when clearly I was at home the whole time."

"Fine. But, how do you explain the whole cheating death factor _when she died from a bullet wound to the chest?_"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. Maybe only Frankie knows the answer to that."

"_And_, why would Frankie want Babe dead? Did she even _know_ Babe?"

"No," admits Maggie. "But ... if she just stumbled into town and happened to follow around Bianca last night ..."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"I shouldn't tell you," says Maggie. "I don't think Bianca would want me ..."

"Look, screw Bianca, all right? If you want me to _trust you_, then you're going to have to _trust me_."

Maggie considers it, looking her over critically. "All right. Babe took Bianca to a cabin last night. Bianca got really drunk and ... well, Babe kind of took advantage of her."

"That f#king bitch!"

"That f#king bitch is _dead_," Maggie reminds her, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I have a sudden respect for your murderous sister, okay?"

"My God," exhales Maggie after a deep breath, sitting back into her car seat. "Frankie could be _alive_. She could still be _in town_."

"Yeah, and if she is, she's _retarded_!" Sunny points out. "She just killed someone. If she stays in Pine Valley much longer, someone will see her."

"Yes, but, who do you think they'll _think_ they're seeing? Not Frankie- _me_. Just like you did."

"Which means ..."

"Which means we've gotta find Frankie before she runs into someone else ... like Bianca."

"Okay. But, what will we do with her if and when we find her? Are you willing to turn your own sister over to the cops?"

"I don't know," Maggie sighs. "I want to find out _how all this happened_ first. How she _survived_, to begin with. And of course, why she killed Babe. After that ... I don't know."

"So where am I headed?" Sunny asks.

"Well, one of us should be with Bianca," says Maggie. "And, since you could freak Frankie out if you approached her, I guess you'll have to take that job ... for _now_."

Sunny rolls her eyes. "Call Binks and find out where she is," she suggests. "You can drop me off to meet up with her, then take your car to search for Frankie."


	5. Chapter 5

The Sunny Chronicles: Resurrections: Chapter Five

Bianca shifts Miranda in her arms and presses down the doorbell at the Chandler Mansion. She rushed right over to be with Krystal as soon as she received the news. She still doesn't really believe it, that Babe could be gone forever. And, a big part of her hopes that Krystal will tell her they were wrong; that it was somebody else Greenlee pulled out of Miller's Falls.

But, when Detective Derrick Frye answers the door wearing a long face, she knows right away that she will never see Babe again. She holds Miranda a little tighter, hoping the warmth will stop her heart from breaking.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Derrick asks, ushering her inside. "I was just about to call you."

"Is Krystal all right? I came as soon as I could," she says.

Winifred appears as if out of thin air behind them and opens her arms to Bianca. "I can take Miss. Miranda, if you'd like," she offers. "She can keep little Lil' A company in the playroom while you're busy."

"Oh, thank you, Winnie," Bianca replies. She gently transfers the baby over, finishing by helping Winifred shoulder the heavy diaper bag.

"She'll be in the playroom when you're ready, Ma'am. And, I'll be watching them the whole time."

"Thank you," Bianca says again.

Once Winifred has exited the foyer with Miranda, Derrick wastes no time in picking up where he left off. "Krystal's in the living room with Dr. Hayward," he says in a hushed voice. "I'm afraid there's some question as to how Babe ended up at the bottom of Miller's Falls, and we are all hoping that you may be able to help us figure it out."

"_Me?_" asks Bianca with wide eyes. "Well, I'm not sure how you think I might help, but I'll try."

He puts an arm around her shoulders and guides her into the living room saying, "Babe wrote you a letter some time ago and never gave it to you ... do you know about the letter?"

"No. Why would I? I mean, if she never gave it to me ..."

"Because apparently everyone else in this town has already read it!" fumes David Hayward, standing up from his seat beside Krystal on the sofa.

"David, calm down," warns Krystal.

"I don't know how you expect me to do that right now," he snaps. "My head feels like it's going to explode! Bianca, they're trying to say that Babe jumped off that lookout, that my daughter _killed herself_! Now, you know she wouldn't do that! You knew Babe ... probably better than anyone. Tell Derrick she wouldn't do that, _please_."

"Of course she wouldn't," Bianca agrees. "Derrick, why would you think otherwise?"

"That's my fault," confesses Krystal with a heavy sigh. "Bianca, honey, Babe told me this morning what happened last night at that cabin. She was pretty torn up about it."

"But ... she seemed okay when I left her," Bianca tells her, blushing at the very mention of last night. "I told her we would still be friends, no matter what."

"Well, I'm afraid that may not have been enough for Babe," Derrick says.

"She didn't jump off a cliff over J.R.'s rejection," David points out defensively. "Why in the world would she do it over Bianca's?"

"Because, _David_," says Dectective Frye, "she had just finalized her divorce with J.R. when this happened. That's two rejections right on top of each other."

"Still, Derrick, she just got Lil' A back a few months ago," protests Bianca. "She _adored_ that child. She would never voluntarily take herself out of his life."

"Exactly," David agrees. "That's what I've been saying all along! Someone had to have _pushed her_ over that ledge!"

"Pushed her?" questions Bianca. "Who would ever want to hurt Babe?"

"I don't know," says David. "Maybe Jamie Martin decided that if he couldn't have her, no one could."

"No, David," Bianca replies, shaking her head. "Jamie would never do that, _ever_."

"Then maybe Maggie did," he suggests, folding his arms.

"Maggie?" exclaims Bianca. "Why would you ever bring _Maggie_ into this?"

"I didn't, Bianca," he says. "_You_ did."

"_Excuse me?_" returns a stunned Bianca.

"Bianca," Krystal starts gingerly. "Did you tell Maggie what happened between you and Babe last night?"

Again, Bianca's cheeks flush red with embarrassment. "Well ... yes," she admits. "I felt she deserved my honesty, but ..."

"When did you tell her?" asks Derrick.

"As soon as I got home this morning," she answers. "But, Derrick, I can promise you that Maggie would never kill _anyone_. She can't even kill spiders! She catches them on a piece of paper and tosses them outside!"

"I know Maggie didn't do this," Derrick sighs. "I'm just trying to humor the good doctor here."

"How can you be so sure that she wasn't pushed?" David demands to know. "You're certainly jumping to the suicide theory awfully fast."

"David, I've _told_ you," he says. "My men scoured the area above the falls and found nothing, not even a shoe-print."

"So you just automatically assume she jumped?"

"I'm not assuming anything. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this. Now if you would just stay quiet for two seconds and let me do my job ..."

"You expect me to stay quiet while you accuse my daughter of committing _suicide_?"

"David, please," Krystal pleads. "I know you're angry. Hell, _I'm_ angry! But yelling at Detective Frye isn't helping anyone. Now, why don't we let Bianca read her letter? Maybe she'll get something out of it that we missed."

"Yes," Derrick agrees. "Please ... that's all I'm asking."

Krystal picks up the folded letter off the coffee table and offers it to Bianca. After a brief hesitation, Bianca takes it and unfolds it, reading it slowly and with extreme focus. It reads:

Dear Bianca,

I have started this letter so many times, and I've only had to start it over and over again. There are so many things I want to tell you- I can never decide where to begin. Now, I've decided that this letter is mostly just for me. So that I can get out all my feelings on paper, and maybe one day have the courage to tell you these things in person like you deserve to hear them.

The first thing I always want to say is how sorry I am, but I know in my heart that you will only say, "Babe, I've forgiven you a hundred times already. Quit beating yourself up." I know you will, because you are such a sweet person, and because you've said it already- a hundred times.

But the truth is, Bianca, I can never apologize enough. I know you've forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself for what I did to you and that beautiful baby girl of your's. You deserved so much better from me, and the only thought that gets me through each and every day is that I may have the chance to make it up to you someday, somehow.

But that's not why I'm writing this letter. What I really want to say- what's really in my heart- is that I love you, so very much. I'm sure you already know that. But what you don't know, and what I didn't realize myself until very recently, is just how deep that love goes.

Bianca, remember all the times we've sat watching Lil' A and Randa play and daydreamed about the two of them becoming sweethearts one day? We would plan out their first day at school, their first kiss, prom... and on and on. One of those times, you looked up at me and said, "but I'd be happy if they were just best friends... like their mothers." And you squeezed my hand and gave me the sweetest smile. I will never forget that day, because it was the day I realized that I didn't really want them to be sweethearts at all. What I really wanted, deep down in my heart, was for them to be raised together... like siblings.

I never want our daydreaming and our plans to stop. I want to spend my life making plans with you, Bianca, and ONLY you. I know this sounds crazy. Obviously, I'm not really gay like you, and probably never will be. But I know that I love you, that I ache to be near you whenever we're apart, and that I get butterflies in my stomach each and everytime I imagine what our first kiss might be like. And I know that I've never felt as close to anyone as I feel to you; I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. I can't think of any better reasons to start a life with someone. And- honestly, Bianca- I've never wanted to share my life with someone so badly.

So, now that you know how I feel, let me get this last part out before I start crying and my tears ruin this pretty stationary. Regardless of whether or not you return my feelings, I know how deeply you love me as a friend, because I see it in your eyes everytime you look at me. One thing I've learned about you, Bianca, is that you can't hide how you really feel. Some people would see that as a flaw, but I really admire that about you. Even when you can't bare to speak the truth, I only need to look into those beautiful brown eyes to find it.

Anyway, because we care about each other so much, and because I would trust you with my life, I've made some important decisions about the future that I hope you will be happy about. Soon you will find out that I am divorcing J.R. Given all that he has put me through, I don't think this will come as much of a surprise, especially now that you know how I feel about you. And, because of that divorce, I've had to rewrite my will accordingly.

I gave this a lot of thought. And I never want you to think otherwise. What I decided is that- should anything ever happen to me that would keep me from being Lil' A's momma, death or otherwise- I want you to fill in for me. And, since J.R. lost all of his parental rights when he was convicted of murder, this means you would be Lil' A's one and only guardian. Now, I know that's a lot to ask of one person. But I can't think of anyone better suited for the job. You have the most open heart and mind of anyone I've ever known. And I know that you will make room for Lil' A in your life, if need be.

Whether or not you are willing to make room for me as well, I don't know. I suppose I will only find out the answer to that when I find the courage to ask. I hope that you will be gentle with me when I finally do, but I'm sure you will. You are always gentle, Bianca. Which is the very reason I love you so much.

I pray everyday that you will find happiness. No one deserves to be happy as much as you. And, if it's not with me, then I pray it's with someone who will treat you as you deserve to be treated- with love and respect and honesty. Especially honesty, for that is the one thing you never fail to bring to every relationship you are a part of, even when everyone you love is dishonest with you.

I love you, Bianca. And I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what happens.

Forever Yours,

Babe

Bianca takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, folding the letter back up as a tear falls from her cheek and hits the floor. With her chin shaking from the effort it takes to hold in the rest of her tears, she looks to Krystal and asks, "May I keep it?"

"That may not be possible," Derrick interjects as Krystal comes to stand at Bianca's side. "I may need to hold on to that for the time being until we've figured out how Babe died."

"Oh, will you just give it a rest, Derrick?" says Krystal, putting an arm around Bianca protectively. "That letter may be the only reminder of Babe this poor girl has."

"That's not entirely true," he points out. "Apparently, she also has your grandson."

The doorbell rings from the foyer, and Derrick sighs at the added interruption. "I'll get it," he says. "No one go anywhere."

"Where the hell would we go?" asks David sarcastically.

Derrick gives him a frustrated stare before exiting the living room. Krystal turns her attention back to Bianca, giving her a loving squeeze.

"You put that letter in your pocket and take it home with you," she tells her. "He'll never know the difference."

"I don't think he needs my letter," Bianca says. "It's _not_ a suicide note. She was hoping to be with me forever when she wrote this."

"Yes, but, honey, are you sure Babe still wanted to live forever after what happened last night?" Krystal asks.

"For God's sake, Krystal!" David interrupts. "Hasn't Bianca been through enough today? Do you want her to end up feeling responsible for her friend's death as well?"

"Of course not," comes back Krystal. "But, I want to know how this happened just as much as you do. Babe wasn't just my daughter, David. She was my whole world."

Just then, Derrick re-enters the room saying, "Bianca, someone's come to see you." And Bianca turns to see Sunny standing in front of her looking very concerned.

"Sunny, what are you doing here?" asks Bianca.

"Greenlee told me what happened to Babe," she says, coming a little closer. "I'm so sorry, Bianca. I know how close you two were."

"I just don't understand how this could have happened," Bianca tells her, fighting back tears. "Babe and I talked things out this morning. I know she felt bad about … what happened between us, but I thought I had talked her down."

"Wait a minute, Bianca," interrupts Derrick. "Are you saying you think there's a chance Babe might have jumped?"

"Jesus, Derrick, don't you ever stop?" growls David. "Quit twisting her words around to fit your agenda!"

"That's _not_ what I'm doing, all right?" Derrick insists. "I'm just trying to find out the truth here. Will you please just let Bianca answer my question?"

"Yes, please, Bianca," begs Krystal. "We know you'd only be guessing, but your opinion here is very important, to all of us. Babe was obviously pining for you awfully bad … Do you think it was bad enough to make her consider doing something so foolish?"

Bianca looks at her as if she's just asked her the most absolute, worst question that's ever been posed to her in her life.

"Bianca, honey, no one is going to hold anything against you, no matter what you say," Krystal promises. "Just … tell us what's in your heart."

"What's in my heart?" Bianca asks with sorrowful eyes. "That's easy. My heart says Babe would never do this, not with Lil' A in her life."

"See!" David declares to the whole room. "I _told_ you!"

"But, on the other hand," Bianca adds with a heavy sigh. "She must have been pretty out of her mind to do what she did last night."

Krystal's face falls.

"I'm not saying I don't _understand_ what she did last night," Bianca explains. "Believe me, after reading that letter, I really do. I'm only saying that, if Babe would … make love to me under those circumstances, then …"

"What she's trying to say is that Babe was desperate," Sunny interjects. "And, desperate people do desperate things."

"Sunny," scolds Bianca.

"It's okay, Bianca," Sunny tells her. "I know you don't want to ruffle anyone's feathers here. But, me, I don't even know these people. Let me take the heat for being truthful."

"But, how do you even know what happened between Babe and I?" questions Bianca.

"Uh … never mind that right now," Sunny says. "I think I should just get you home. You've been through enough for one day."

"I agree," says Derrick, snapping his briefcase shut on the coffee table. "I think we should all get some rest. We can pick this up at another time."

"Are you saying you're just giving up on this?" David demands to know. "My daughter's killer could be out there running loose right now!"

"David, I'm sorry," Derrick replies. "But, as of now, I'm looking at this as a suicide."

"You can't do that!" protests David.

"I'm sorry," Derrick says again. "I'm sorry for everything. Krystal, Bianca, we'll talk again soon. Please accept my deepest sympathies."

Krystal nods and takes Bianca's hand as Derrick leaves the room. As he reaches the foyer, David calls to him, "Well, I'm not giving up! I won't rest until I find out the truth, Derrick! You hear me?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Six

Maggie sits by the water in the boathouse trying desperately to think of a place to start searching for her sister. It's only eleven A.M., and already the bright sun has heated the air to an intensity that seems to burn right through her brain, clouding her thoughts. She closes her eyes and sticks her bare feet in the water. She takes deep, relaxing breaths, exhaling slowly, giving every effort she has in an attempt to focus on Frankie. But nothing works. Her thoughts only return to Bianca, time and time again.

She wishes Bianca were here now, and that she could tell her that Frankie could be alive. She wishes that Sunny had never seen a look-a-like Maggie shove Babe over the falls. But most of all, and she does feel shame for feeling this, she wishes that Frankie had just stayed dead.

She remembers a time when she could not have ever imagined herself wishing such a thing. When she and Frankie were only children, she had worshiped the ground her twin walked on. Frankie was bold where Maggie was shy. She proudly broke rules while Maggie tried her best not to rock the boat. She was the kind of person you wanted on your side in a playground fight. She was tough and fearless, challenging anyone who stood in her way, no matter what size or even what gender they were. And, best of all, she was always on Maggie's side, even when she didn't agree with her. Because, despite Frankie's flaws, and there were many, she was always loyal to her sister, above all else.

But now …

Maggie looks down at her feet in the water, shaking her head. She hasn't seen or talked to her twin since she left home at sixteen to seek adventure elsewhere. And, all she really knows about her most recent past she has learned from listening to Bianca tell stories, stories that only brought up more questions.

And the question on her mind right now, the one haunting her the most, is _why Babe_? Is it possible that she just stumbled into town, or purposely returned, and saw Bianca and Babe at the cabin together? And, if so, is it even possible that she could still be harboring feelings for Bianca that are strong enough to push her to such lengths?

As Maggie tries to wrap her mind around these questions, she closes her eyes again and takes another deep breath. But, before she can exhale, a pair of hands reaches out from behind her and envelopes her mouth. They pull her backwards as she struggles to escape, which she finds impossible to do …


	7. Chapter 7

The Sunny Chronicles: Resurrections: Chapter Seven

Bianca paces the floor of her living room, bouncing a fussy Miranda in her arms as Sunny watches on helplessly. They have already been home for almost ten minutes, and Bianca has yet to speak a word or even sit still for a second.

"Bianca," Sunny finally says. "Let me put Miranda down for a nap … You could really use one yourself. You've had a really long day already and …"

"No, Sunny," she replies sternly. "No thank you … I know Miranda and I are both tired, but … I really need to be with her right now."

"Okay," Sunny agrees with a sigh. "But, at least sit down. If you don't rest now, you'll only feel worse later."

"Why do you even care?" asks Bianca, her chin jutting out defensively. "Why are you even here, Sunny? I didn't think we parted on the best of terms last night."

"I realize that, _believe_ me," says Sunny. "And I know you're probably still upset with me, but …"

"Actually, I could really care less," Bianca interrupts. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but … all I can even think about is Babe right now."

"I know," replies Sunny, taking a cautious step forward. "And, I know about you and Maggie, so don't think I'm here in some weak attempt to try to win you back … at least, not in _that _way. I know whatever chance I had with you is over."

"Did you talk to Maggie?" questions Bianca, finally standing in one spot long enough to face her. "Is that how you knew about Babe and I? Did _she_ tell you?"

Sunny takes a deep breath. "Yes. But, please don't blame Maggie. She was kind of forced into telling me."

"Forced? I don't understand."

"Look, the thing is, Greenlee called me right after she found Babe, after she called the police, that is. You knew Greenlee was the one who found Babe at the falls, didn't you?"

Bianca nods in affirmation.

"Well, as soon as Greenlee told me what had happened, I rushed right over here to see you, to make sure you were all right. I didn't know if you had been told or not, and …"

"Still," Bianca interrupts. "I don't see why Maggie would ever tell you _a secret like that_. No offense, Sunny. But, you know you're not exactly her favorite person."

"I know, but … after she heard about Babe … well, she was concerned that what had happened between you and Babe last night might have had something to do with her death."

"You mean, Maggie thought that Babe might have jumped?" asks Bianca, tears welling in her eyes. "Because of me?"

"Bianca, none of this is your fault. _None of it_."

"But, Babe was falling in love with me, and I couldn't even see it. She put her heart on her sleeve last night, and I … God, what have I done?"

Bianca finally collapses onto the couch, baby in arms, and begins to cry in earnest. Sunny looks up at the ceiling wearily and sighs. She goes to stand in front of Bianca, stopping short of sitting next to her. She's never been very good at consoling people, and feels she would fail miserably under these circumstances. The guilt from lying to Bianca about the way Babe _really _died is eating away at her conscience enough as it is.

"If Babe jumped, and that's a big _if_, then she is the only one truly responsible for ending her life. You weren't even there."

"But, I could have been," Bianca weeps. "If I had thought for one second that she might do something so … I would have stopped her, Sunny. I wouldn't have left her side until I knew she was okay again."

"Bianca, Babe wasn't _honest_ with you," Sunny tries to point out. "You couldn't see that she was falling in love with you because she didn't _tell you_. She obviously didn't even want you to know until the time was right for her. If she could keep that kind of secret from you, then what makes you think you would have been able to tell if she were _suicidal_?"

"I was her best friend," Bianca tells her. "Her _only_ friend. She counted on me."

"You mean, the way she _counted on_ getting you drunk last night?" Sunny asks, folding her arms.

"I got drunk all on my own, Sunny," Bianca replies, wiping her eyes. "Don't blame that on Babe, please. Especially now."

"Fine. But, if we can't blame Babe for your behavior, then we can't blame you for Babe's. That's all I'm trying to say."

Bianca bounces Miranda gently in her lap and fights back more tears. "It's just … Babe went through so much with J.R. She really loved him, with all her heart, and he just threw her away like trash. If she had fallen in love with me that deeply, only to be rejected again …"

This time, when her tears begin to flow, Sunny sits beside her and puts an arm around her back.

"Bianca, you are _not_ J.R." she soothes. "I've heard the stories, and _believe _me, you are not even _capable_ of the disgusting crap that he pulled. I'm sure Babe knew that. I'm also sure that she valued your friendship enough to not blame you for her heartbreak."

"But, I am to blame," Bianca says, looking her in the eye. "She was ready to offer everything to me … and what did I do? I slept with her, and then ran home to Maggie the next morning."

"Because it's Maggie you _love_," Sunny tells her. "Right? The heart wants what the heart wants … you can't control that, and neither could Babe."

"Where _is_ Maggie, anyway?" Bianca suddenly asks. "You said you talked to her earlier. Did she drive you to the Chandler's?"

"She did," Sunny confirms. "And, she wanted to be with you, _trust _me. But, she also wanted to check out the area around the falls … see if she sees anything that the police might have missed."

"What? Why?" Bianca questions. "I thought she was going with … the suicide theory."

"Not exactly," answers Sunny. "Bianca, none of us can be sure what happened at Miller's Falls this morning, because none of us were _there._ I told you, Babe jumping is a big _if_. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maggie wouldn't want you to, that's why she's there. If she finds anything at all, she'll call us, okay? Please don't start beating yourself up. We're not even absolutely sure what happened."

Bianca relaxes a little and looks back at Sunny with tired eyes. "If you're chances with me are over, _which they are_, then, what are you doing here? Why are you helping Maggie, and why are you taking care of me?"

"Did you think I would ditch you and slink away with my tail between my legs just because I can't be romantic with you?"

Bianca shrugs.

"Bianca, you're one of the best people I've ever met, I mean that. And me ... well, I may not be the greatest prize in the world, but … I do know how to be a good buddy," Sunny explains. "I do _envy_ Maggie … I won't lie about that. She's a very lucky chick. But, more than anything, I just want to be your friend. If I could be that for you, then I'd consider myself pretty damn lucky too."

Bianca smiles, just for a moment, and takes Sunny's hand. "Thank you. I'm glad you're here, really. And I'm sorry I questioned your motives. I'm just … on edge."

"I totally understand," Sunny replies, giving her hand a squeeze. "Listen, why don't you and Miranda both lie down? I'll make you some hot tea, okay?"

Bianca nods and says, "Will you wake me when Maggie comes home? I … really need her right now."

"Of course," says Sunny. "Don't worry, Binks. She'll be home soon."

Sunny stands to cross the room, then pauses at the kitchen door, watching as Bianca stretches out on the couch. She cradles Miranda between herself and the back of the sofa and closes her eyes.

Under her breath, Sunny says to herself, "I hope to God Maggie comes home soon … Where the hell could she be?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Sunny Chronicles: Resurrections: Chapter Eight

"Don't say a freaking word," the voice belonging to the hands over Maggie's mouth warns. "Or, I swear to God, I'll stitch your lips shut!"

Maggie stops squirming out of sheer shock. She expected to hear Frankie's voice, and instead it sounds distinctively male. And, now that she's noticed that peculiarity, she's also realizing how large the hands are as well. It _can't_ be Frankie. Could she possibly be in cahoots with someone else? Or, is Maggie in serious trouble here, crossing paths out of total coincidence with some random lunatic?

"If you promise not to scream, I'll let you go, but don't even _think_ about running away, Frankie Stone. I've got a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it," he informs. "Now, do you promise to behave yourself for once?"

Maggie nods, and he releases her as promised. She takes in a gasp of air before making a move to stand. When she turns around to face her captor, she starts to say, "Look, I'm _not_ Frank …" but stops in mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open. "... Frankie," she finishes, staring at the man in front of her with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Sure you're not, Stone," says a very much alive Leo Dupres, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "You tried that on me in Spokane, remember? It didn't work then, and it ain't gonna work now."

"_Leo?_" she gasps. "But … how …"

"How did I find you?" he asks. "Please, that was the easy part. I heard there was a hit out on someone in Pine Valley. The price was high, so I knew it wouldn't take you long to collect."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell am I …" he repeats, laughing and shaking his head. "You know, I gotta hand it to you, Mary Francis. You are getting better at this. I mean, _look at you_. What are you, like, trying to pose as a cashier at the Gap or something?"

Maggie looks down at her outfit, then back at Leo. "Hey! I got this out of a catalog for … Oh, what am I saying? Leo, I'm _not_ Frankie, okay? I swear to you. I'm _Maggie_! Remember? Maggie? I moved to Pine Valley … You know, right before you … well, _died_?"

"Ahh …" he says with a smile. "Nice try. So you've been in town long enough to find out the truth about your twin, huh? I suppose you thought that would make a nice cover for you, right?"

"What do you mean, _find out the truth about me_? Leo, what's going on?"

"You can play dumb all you want, it won't change a thing," he tells her. "I'm taking you to get your messed up brain rewired, and nothing's going to stop me this time."

He pulls a gun out of his waistband and reaches the other hand out to grab her arm.

She yanks it back and says, "Leo, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I promise you, I AM NOT FRANKIE. Check my purse and you'll see. I've got a driver's license, credit cards, a student I.D … and a picture of Bianca's baby on her sixth month birthday. _Her name is Miranda, Leo_. You should see her, she's _beautiful_."

Leo bends down to pick up the purse at her feet, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. "How do I know you didn't steal this purse? From the _real_ Maggie?"

"I _am_ the real Maggie," she says with frustration. He begins to look through the bag, and she says, "Look, everyone was at a party last night to celebrate Greenlee finding her long lost little pain-in-the-butt sister and …"

"Ha! Now I _know_ you're lying! My wife never had a sister!"

"A lot you know, Sherlock," she replies. "Greenlee _does_ have a sister, she just freaking found out about her. Now, may I continue?"

"Sure. What the hell."

"Okay. So … I planned on telling Bianca at the party that I was falling in love with her …"

He shuts the purse dramatically and waves her to stop talking. "Hold on," he says. "Where is this going? You know, maybe you _are_ Maggie. She did always kind of blabber on and on …"

She shoots him an evil look and clears her throat. "Fine. I'll cut to the chase. Greenlee's sister, Sunny, saw a look-a-like me push Babe Chandler over the railing at Miller's Falls this morning. Then, I found Frankie's necklace in the bushes behind the railing. Problem is, Babe was Bianca's best friend, next to me of course, and everyone thinks Frankie is _dead_ …"

"So, if anyone finds out what Greenlee's sister saw …"

"Bianca and this whole town will think I killed Babe."

He sighs, pauses, then says, "Turn around and lift up your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay," she says, doing as requested.

He traces the small of her back with a finger, inspecting her skin.

"Okay, you can turn back around," he tells her when he's satisfied. "Man, I am _so_ sorry. I was totally convinced you were really Frankie."

"Why did it help to feel my back? Or, is that asking for too much information?"

"Frankie had a tattoo there. She had it removed a year ago, and it left a scar," he explains. "No scar- no Frankie."

"Oo ... kay. Well, now that we finally got that out of the way, wanna tell me _what the heck is going on_?"

"Wow, Mags, it's been so long," he says with a relieved smile. "How ya' been? Did you say you were in love with _Binks_?"

"Leo! Focus! Please," she pleads. "I just found out that my sister is alive, and now _you_! If you wouldn't mind giving me an explanation …"

"Right! Sorry," he apologizes. "It's just … I've been running for so long, and I haven't talked to anyone besides David for years …"

"David! _David_ knows you're alive? Does he know about Frankie too?"

"Yeah," he says, taking a seat on a bench and stretching his feet out with a yawn. "I haven't been in touch with him for a long time, but … yeah, he knows."

"And Greens? What about her?"

"God no," he answers. "I wish. But, I can't risk contacting her yet. If anyone besides David ever found out, the people who are after me might go after Greenlee. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Wait a minute," she says, shaking her head. "I'm still totally confused. How did you _survive_? How did Frankie? And, who is _after_ you?"

"In a word," Leo replies. "… VANESSA."


	9. Chapter 9

The Sunny Chronicles: Resurrections: Chapter Nine

"Wait. Are you saying that your mother is alive _too_?" questions Maggie.

"Hey, you're sharp," he kids. "Did you figure that out right away, or did it take you a second?"

"Listen, _Bud_," she says, pointing a finger in his face. "You haven't been back long enough to give me shit yet. Just tell me what Vanessa did. How is she involved?"

"How is she _not_ involved?" he stresses. "Okay, look, I'll start with Frankie … First of all, Frankie had a hand in faking her own death. She knew all along that it would happen."

"But, Bianca saw the body. She wasn't _breathing_. And, as far as I know, the body went to the morgue and everything …"

"She was _barely_ breathing," he corrects. "Vanessa gave her a drug that made her breathing too shallow to notice, and her heartbeat too faint to detect. She could have died for real _just from the drug_, the freaking moron. That drug only works about half the time. The other half of the time, it results in sudden death."

"But … it _did_ work. And, what about the coroner?"

"Paid off by your good Aunt _Proteus_, of course. Vanessa told your sister she had to go through with it in order to get a promotion."

"Promotion?" asks Maggie, dumbfounded. "Are you saying that Frankie had been working with Vanessa all along?"

"Of course," he laughs. "Why do you think Frankie showed up in Pine Valley in the first place? The thing is though; she was beginning to develop a conscience near the end. She was getting way too close to Bianca for Vanessa's comfort. So, Frankie had to be silenced."

"I thought you just told me that she faked her own death to get a promotion."

"That's what Vanessa _told_ her. And, after what happened between Frankie and J.R., Frankie saw no reason not to take the offer."

"You mean when Bianca found Frankie and J.R. in bed together?"

"Exactly," he confirms. "Frankie thought she had really f#ked up, that she would lose Bianca forever. So, she finally agreed to go along with the fake shooting."

"And, Vanessa told her she would move up in the Proteus ranks in exchange," Maggie goes on. "But, that wasn't the truth? _What was_?"

"Vanessa found out about a drug David had invented that erased people's memory, among other things. She stole a stockpile of that without his knowledge and slipped it in Frankie's drinks for months. Eventually, Frankie forgot about Bianca, forgot about Pine Valley … she even forgot about you."

"But, I don't understand, Leo. Why erase her memory? I mean, if Frankie was so convinced that she had lost Bianca for good …"

"Frankie _said_ she was convinced, but Vanessa wasn't so sure. Your sister had tried to get out of the Proteus business before, because she felt guilty. Vanessa had to make sure that she didn't have another change of heart down the road."

"So why not kill Frankie for real?" Maggie wonders aloud. "Why go through all _that_, when she could have just gotten rid of her completely?"

"That's exactly what I said when I heard the story," he tells her. "Vanessa told me that Frankie was too valuable to her alive."

"Valuable how?"

"As an assassin," he explains. "That was the job Frankie was meant for all along. But, it wasn't until she lost her memory that she lost her conscience enough to actually _take it_."

"My sister is an _assassin?_"

"I thought you said that she killed Bianca's best friend," he says. "Why else did you think she would murder a total stranger?"

"Well, I thought …" Maggie begins and then pauses. "Leo, Babe Chandler and Bianca kind of … slept together last night. I thought that Frankie might have witnessed that and …"

"Frankie doesn't even _remember_ Bianca," he reminds her. "If your sister killed this Babe person, it was because someone put a hit out on her life. That's probably the hit I heard about. It's the reason I knew Frankie would be in Pine Valley."

"So, you're saying someone hired Frankie to murder Babe? But … who hired her?"

"That I don't know. I only know that the person who put the hit out is in prison."

Maggie smacks herself in the forehead. "Of course! It was J.R.!"

"J.R. Chandler?" he asks with shock. "_He's_ in prison? Why?"

"Long story. I'll catch you up later," she promises. "First, how did you and Vanessa survive that _fall_? And, who's after you?"

"That's the easy part," he says. "We fell into a pretty deep pool, so I really hardly got a scratch. But, when I resurfaced, I wasn't anywhere near the falls. And Vanessa was right there waiting for me with two of her henchmen. They pulled me out and drove me across state lines before anyone could even _search_ for me. She kept me a prisoner for months, boasting the whole time about what she had done to Frankie, and threatening to use the same drug on me if I didn't cooperate. But, I escaped before she got the chance. And, ever since then, I've been trying to capture Frankie so that I could bring her to David and have her memory brought back. He's been working on a formula that might do the trick. But Vanessa has people looking for me _everywhere_, including Frankie herself … after all, she _is_ one of Proteus's top assassins. A lot of the time, Frankie and I are actually hunting _each other_. That's made things a little harder."

Maggie takes a very deep breath and plops down on the bench beside him. "So … what are we going to do?" she asks with a sigh.

"_We_? Oh, no," he says with a laugh. "I've already risked way too much just by running into you. From this point on, it's all up to me …_ alone_."

"Um, I don't think so, _cousin_," Maggie tells him. "For one thing, you can't keep running from Vanessa forever. You've wasted way too much time away from Greenlee as it is. And, you can't stop me from looking after Bianca. _I love her, Leo_. And, as long as Frankie is wandering around with no memory, _killing her friends_, she's in as much danger as your wife."

"Bianca's not in danger," he says. "No one would ever put a price on her head."

"Don't be so sure," Maggie corrects. "I know you've been away for a long time, but things have changed. J.R. hates Bianca almost as much as he hated Babe."

"How are _you_ going to help me?"

"I was doing just fine without you," she tells him. "I already found Frankie's necklace."

"So you found her necklace. Big deal. You still haven't found Frankie."

"Neither have you. And I'm her sister. Her _twin_ sister. If I can't find her, no one can."

"She may not even be in Pine Valley anymore. She's already completed her assignment."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But, I can't take the chance. If she's here, I've got to find her before she does anymore damage."

"Fine. But, let me be the one to take her to David. I know how to handle her. I've already run into her before."

"I don't think you'll want to take her to David anytime _soon_. You'd better think of a new plan."

"Why?"

"Because, Leo," she says. "The girl Frankie murdered this morning was David's _daughter_."


	10. Chapter 10

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Ten

"_What?_" exclaims Leo, mouth agape. "What do you mean she was David's daughter? How is that _possible_?"

"I told you, a lot has changed since you've been gone. David found out that a one-night stand he had in college resulted in a pregnancy that he never knew about, until recently. He wasn't the only one who was surprised by the news either. Babe and her mother had no idea he was the father until a fluke DNA test proved he was."

Leo runs a hand through his hair and breathes out a heavy sigh. "Well, this just got a lot more complicated than I was hoping for."

"No kidding," says Maggie. "Leo, if you run to David now with all this information …"

"But … he doesn't have to know what Frankie did," he points out.

"Um, yeah, he does," Maggie protests. "At least, he'll have to eventually. Greenlee's sister told me that the police think Babe might have _jumped_. Do you really want David to live the rest of his life thinking that his daughter committed suicide when she didn't?"

"Well, no … but …"

"Look, David gave Maria Grey the same drug Vanessa gave Frankie, she lost her memory too. But it came back all on it's own because of her love for Edmund. Couldn't we try some natural techniques to jog Frankie's memory? _Before_ we take her to David?"

"Maria Grey is _alive_?"

"Yeah … You have a LOT to catch up on. We'll have time for that later," she promises. "Right now, we've got to come up with a new plan."

"That's not going to be easy," he tells her. "Even _if_ we capture Frankie and manage to get her memory back, what good will that do us? It's only going to buy us time. My brother will still make Frankie's life a living hell when he finds out what she's done."

"Unless …" Maggie says, standing up. She begins pacing and biting a fingernail, a look of concentration on her face.

"Unless what?"

"Well, _Vanessa_ is the one truly responsible for this entire mess, including Babe's murder," she says, thinking aloud.

"Babe," he says with a huff of laughter. "Who names their kid _Babe_ anyway?"

"Leo, focus!" she demands, stopping in her tracks to face him. "Geez … sometimes you can be as bad as Bianca at paying attention."

"I'm sorry. It's just … what a crazy name. Did her mother name her after the big blue Ox?"

"You have no idea how ironic that _really_ is," she tells him dryly. "Look, since this is all Vanessa's fault, she should be the one to take the blame. All we have to do is smoke her out of wherever she's hiding and lure her to Pine Valley. If she's brought out in the open, then David will go after her instead of my sister … I hope."

"Are you nuts?" he asks. "The whole reason I've been hiding all this time is so that Vanessa would _not_ come to Pine Valley! If you bring her here, you'll risk Greenlee, Bianca, _and_ yourself. Not to mention your sister."

"Not necessarily," she says. "We can protect them if we're careful about this, Leo. And, besides … don't you want this to be over? _Finally?_ Whether David kills Vanessa or she goes to prison doesn't even matter. Either way, we all win. You get Greenlee back, I get my sister back, and Bianca is safe. We'll all be safer once we stop Vanessa … for _good_."

"I don't know, Mags. I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Greenlee's sister Sunny knows what's going on. She's the only one besides us that does," Maggie tells him. "When I can't glue myself to Bianca's side, she can. _And_, she can also watch Greenlee's back. We'll just have to be vigilant, and Vanessa will fall right in our hands."

"What makes you so sure Vanessa will even show up?" he questions. "She has henchmen everywhere. She'll just send one of them, rather than risking her own head."

"She doesn't even know that you're here," she points out. "_Or_ that anyone knows Frankie is alive! But, she does know that _Frankie's_ here, and that she came here to assassinate someone, right?"

"Right …"

"So, when Frankie doesn't come back for her next assignment …"

"… assuming she hasn't already left town," he reminds her.

"Right, assuming_ that_," she agrees. "Won't she want to know where in the hell Frankie went?"

"Which means she'll have to check out the background on Frankie's latest victim …"

"Which means she'll find out that Babe Chandler was, in fact, her _own granddaughter_."

"… And, she might just think that her sneaky, diabolical son David found Frankie _himself _…"

"Which has got to bring her straight to David," Maggie finally concludes. "She won't be able to rest, thinking that David could be holding hostage the one person who knows all her dirty little secrets!"

"Especially when she knows that he has the brains to think up a potential cure for Frankie's lost memory," Leo goes on, finally seeming more excited about Maggie's new plan. "And, she wouldn't send henchmen for _that _job. Not when it comes to David. She'll want to handle it herself."

"Exactly."

"It's still risky," he adds with an eyebrow raise.

"But it's a risk we've _got _to take," she emphasizes. "For everyone's sake."

"So, where do we start?"

"Well, first we have to find Frankie and hide her somewhere. Otherwise, none of this will work."

He gives her a serious look. "Frankie's not easy to find. Trust me. The girl is slick."

"Fine. So this might take time," she agrees. "So be it. I've got all the time in the world."

"What about me?" he asks. "While we sit around and wait for Frankie to slip up and show herself, I've still got to hide myself. And, it's hard to hide a dead guy in _this_ town."

"I think I know of the perfect place to stash you," she says thoughtfully. "But first, I need to check in with Sunny. Bianca must be a wreck right now, and she's probably wondering where I am."


	11. Chapter 11

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Eleven

Bianca didn't nap long. But, when she woke up, she said she needed to eat, which Sunny took as a good sign. So, they packed up Miranda and drove to B.J.'s for a late lunch.

The car ride there was a quiet one, except for the random baby blabbering from the backseat. Bianca hardly spoke a word, and Sunny didn't really know what to say to her even if she had. She _wanted_ to tell her that Babe did not jump from that railing; that her death could not possibly be Bianca's fault. But, she had promised Maggie she would keep her mouth shut. And, despite what her instincts told her, that's exactly what she intended on doing … much more for Bianca's sake than for Maggie's. After all, she didn't think Bianca could take one more shock right now.

Once Bianca started eating at the restaurant, she slowly came back to life, little by little. She smiled and cooed at the baby, taking pauses in between bites to tug at Miranda's fingers and make silly faces to make her daughter laugh. Sunny only sat across from them in silence, smiling at the spectacle of mother and child, and waiting patiently for Bianca to start a conversation.

But it wasn't until they had both finished their food when Bianca finally spoke …

"I'm not sure how I feel about taking little Lil' A out of his home," she says out of nowhere, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "I mean, I know that the Chandler Mansion isn't the best place for a child to be raised anyway, but … it's still the only home he's known."

"Actually, I hear that's not quite true," Sunny reminds her. "Didn't he live in that town down the road for awhile … with _other parents_? Landview, I think?"

Bianca smiles, but with a disapproving edge. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It made you smile, didn't it?" Sunny asks. "Look, Binks, I think you should just try and trust Babe's judgment on this. She wanted Lil' A and Miranda to be raised together, right?"

"Yes, but … what about Krystal?"

"He can see his grandma whenever he wants," Sunny replies. "Bianca, I think you may be deflecting a little."

"Deflecting?"

"I know you're sad," she says. "… You don't have to act so tough around me."

"I know that, Sunny," Bianca replies. "But, it's not you I'm trying to be tough for …" She looks at Miranda, a sad smile of determination on her face, and Sunny nods in acknowledgement.

"She's only a baby," reminds Sunny. "She won't hold it against you if you want to have a good cry. She won't even remember it."

"But, she will feel it. Babies know when their mommies are hurting, and it scares them. I need her to feel secure about things."

"Then, maybe you should let someone keep her for a few days," Sunny suggests, and immediately Bianca starts to shake her head in disagreement. "Just for a few days, Bianca … You could leave her with Jack, or with Kendall. Someone you trust. Just to give yourself a chance to recover from this. If you don't allow yourself time to grieve, then things will only get worse … for you and your daughter."

Bianca sighs and bows her head. Sunny waits for a response, any response, but she's obviously gone into a silence again. Sunny knows better than to push, so she takes the opportunity to do something she's been holding back on for almost an hour.

"I have _got_ to pee," she tells Bianca. "Will you wait for me? I'll be right back."

"Of course," Bianca replies, looking up with a weak smile. "Where would I go? I'm not going to leave you stranded."

Sunny smiles back and gives a nod before standing to leave the table. Bianca watches her disappear around a corner, and then returns her attention back to her yawning daughter.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it, sweetheart?" she says. "Don't worry. I'll have you home soon."

"That's a really cute baby," says a voice from behind. "She _must _be yours, right? She looks just like you."

Bianca turns her head and smiles from ear to ear at the sight of Maggie standing there, giving her a sexy grin. "Where have you been all day?" Bianca asks her. "I've been going crazy without you."

"Well, not exactly the response I'd counted on, but it will definitely work," says Maggie. "I was just going to come over here and drop some really smooth pick-up line on you. But if you want to play the butch, I guess I could get into that too …"

"Is that why you're dressed like that?" asks Bianca, referring to the unusually casual attire Maggie has chosen. She wears a plain black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and motorcycle boots that Bianca can't even remember having ever seen before. She also has her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and is wearing little or no make-up. "Did you think playing some kind of role-reversal game would cheer me up? Because, I have to say, I think it's a little _strange_, although well intended, I'm sure."

"Well, if you need cheering up, look no further," she says. "'Cause I'd do just about anything to put a smile on your gorgeous face."

Despite her sorrow, and confusion, Bianca smiles as prompted. "I'm just glad to see you."

Maggie turns the chair next to Bianca around and takes a seat, straddling it. "That makes two of us. So whatta' you say we ditch this place and go somewhere a little more private, hmm?"

Bianca blushes under the glare of Maggie's confident grin and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

As Sunny is leaving the restroom and on her way back to the table where she left Bianca, her cell phone rings. She thinks about not answering it, but only for a moment. And, just as she is pushing the green button to say hello, she sees that Maggie has finally arrived back at Bianca's side. She sighs in relief at the sight, and says into the receiver, "talk to me."

"Sunny?" says the voice on the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

Sunny stops dead in her tracks about four tables away from Bianca, her eyes wide with alarm. "Who is this?" she demands to know from the caller.

"Who do you think, dork?" snipes the all too familiar voice. "It's Maggie."

"Oh shit," Sunny breathes out in a heavy whisper.

"Is Bianca all right?" Maggie questions. "What's going on?"

"I think you'd better head to B.J.'s right away," Sunny tells her. "We have a serious situation on our hands."

"Why? What is it? You didn't _tell_ her, did you?"

"No," replies Sunny firmly. "It's just … well, you seem to already _be here_ … sitting right next to Bianca!"

"WHAT? Just … stay there," she instructs. "Try to stall her. Try to keep her there until I get there. Only … don't let on to Bianca that it's _not me_."

"Oh, like _that's_ going to be a cake walk."

"Just do it!" she demands.

Sunny hears the phone click on the other end and snaps her own phone shut. She pauses a moment, trying to think how to best go about this, then cautiously approaches the table. Bianca is blushing at the faux Maggie and batting her eyes like a flirtatious child. Frankie Stone looks up at Sunny and narrows her eyes.

"Excuse me," says Sunny, forcefully grabbing Frankie's arm and pulling her up from her seat. "Can I talk to you outside for just a moment?"

"Sunny, what are you doing?" asks Bianca with an awkward laugh.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Frankie exclaims as Sunny drags her towards the door.

Sunny looks back at a dumbstruck Bianca before exiting the restaurant and tells her, "We'll be right back. I just need to clear something up with her."

Once outside, Sunny releases her and puts on her best _tough guy_ face. "I don't know what you think you're doing," she says to Frankie. "But I'm not letting you get one inch closer to Bianca. You'll have to get through me first."

Frankie smiles, attempting to play it cool. "Man, are you ever an overprotective girlfriend if I've ever seen one. Relax, chica. I didn't know she was taken, okay?"

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but I know who you are, and I know what you did to Babe Chandler."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frankie replies.

"Sure you do, _Frankie_," Sunny says with a grin. "You may as well give it up, Stone. I know all about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I know your twin sister Maggie. She's looking for you."

"And who told you I had a twin sister? That lying creep Leo Dupres? Is he _here_?"

"What are you, on crack?" laughs Sunny. "Leo Dupres is _dead_."

"See, you're already misinformed. Leo is as alive as I am," she tells her. "And he's already tried to feed me this bullshit about some goody-goody twin sister that I _do not_ have. He's only trying to save his own ass."

Sunny takes a cautious step forward, not knowing whether Frankie has bumped her head or is on some serious drugs. "Frankie," she says in a much gentler tone. "It's not bullshit, I swear. You've got to listen to me. Your sister is on her way _right now_. And _Bianca_ … What are you up to with her, Frankie? You used to love her. She used to be _your_ girl."

"Yeah right," she says with a laugh. "I may have a few memory gaps, but I would remember if I were ever with a girl like _that_ ... which, by the way, would be next to impossible. She's got class … I don't."

"_That's_ certainly an understatement."

"Look, I don't know who filled your head with this garbage about me having a twin sister, but it's not true, okay? And I'm not trying to get between you and your girl, so if you wouldn't mind …" Frankie makes a move to turn and leave, but Sunny reaches out and grabs her arm to stop her.

"Not so fast," she warns, attempting to pull her back.

Before Sunny can even blink, Frankie spins around and elbows her in the eye. Sunny stumbles backwards from the blow, but catches her balance and karate kicks her in the ribs. Frankie omits a sound of pain, "Umph," and decides to battle no more.

She turns to run away. But, before she can, she hears a voice much like her own yell out, "Frankie! Wait!"

Frankie stops, for only a second, and glances behind her. Standing next to Sunny is a girl who could be her mirror image, if not for the pastel colored dress and high heels. She narrows her eyes in wonder, and almost finds herself walking back to see if this image is real or only a mirage. But, when she sees Leo come to join the two women, she quickly changes her mind. She spins around in her boots and jets away.

"Frankie!" calls out Maggie. "Please! Don't … run away."

"I'll get her," says Leo, who sprints off to follow her.

"Maggie," Sunny says, holding a hand over her swollen eye. "You've got to get out of here before …"

"I know," interrupts Maggie. "I'll follow Leo. Stay here. I'll call you as soon as I can."

And with that, she too disappears with a quickness, and just in time. As soon as she is gone, Bianca wanders outside, baby in tow. She spots Sunny wincing from the black eye she has just received, and rushes to her side, holding Miranda tight to her chest.

"Sunny, are you all right?" she asks with concern. "Oh my gosh … what happened to your eye? Where is Maggie?"

"Uh …" stutters Sunny at first. "Someone tried to mug us."

"What?" exclaims Bianca, looking all around to try and spot the culprit. "Did they take anything?"

"Uh, no. I fought them off," she explains. "And, Maggie is chasing them down now."

"_My_ Maggie?" asks Bianca, stunned. "Sunny, you shouldn't have let her do that. What if she gets hurt?"

Sunny rolls her eyes. "She'll be fine. She probably won't even catch up with them. Why don't we just go home? She'll call if she needs us."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Umm … we already did," she lies. "Every thing's taken care of, okay? Just relax and let me take you and Miranda home. It's been a very long day."

"Well, if you're sure …"

Sunny puts a hand on her back and ushers her towards the parking lot. "I'm positive. Don't worry about a thing. Maggie will be home soon, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

The Sunny Chronicles: Resurrections: Chapter Twelve

When Maggie finally catches up to Leo he is bent over panting for breath and halfway across town. In fact, they are just about where they started, standing outside of the boathouse.

"I lost her," he informs, straightening up. "I'm sorry, Maggie. The girl has turned into one hell of a sprinter."

"That was _way_ too close," says Maggie. "What the hell was she doing just walking right up to Bianca in _broad daylight_? Is she _that _cocky? God … when I think about what could've happened if Sunny hadn't been there …"

"You don't know what could've happened," he tells her. "Because you don't know why Frankie approached her. Maybe it was just random. Maybe she just saw something familiar about Bianca that drew her to her. We don't know. It could be a good sign … You did say that Edmund helped jog Maria's memory."

"Wait … what are you saying, Leo? That my sister's love for _my girlfriend_ could be strong enough to bring her old self back?"

"Well, duh," he replies with a laugh. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Maggie turns away from him and hugs herself as if she's cold. "I want my sister back …" she says. "… Of course I do. I'd give anything to have her back. Only … what have I done to _myself_?" She turns back around to face him, her eyes heavy with anxiety. "I've been in love with Bianca for months. And now, she finally feels the same way about me. What will happen to us if Frankie _does_ get her memories back? Especially if those memories include some romantic love for _my_ girlfriend?"

"Do you want to forget about Frankie? Pretend you never found out? Pretend that she's still dead? Would that honestly be easier for you?"

"No," she immediately responds. "But … I'd like to _tell_ Bianca what's going on. I'd like to be _honest with her_, Leo. We just got together, and already I'm lying to her about something that's _pretty freaking important_."

"But … you know you can't, right?" he asks. "It's too soon, Mags. We don't even know what Frankie wants with Bianca yet. I'm trying not to be negative here. But, she _is_ a hired killer … I think that demands a little necessary caution."

"You're right. Of course you're right," she agrees, biting on a fingernail and attempting to focus her jumbled thoughts. "There's something I still don't understand though. If you've run into Frankie before, haven't you told her about the drug Vanessa gave her? Haven't you told her about _me_?"

"I've tried," he replies. "But, she's not buying any of it. My guess is that Vanessa has fed her so many lies, she's brainwashed her into fully believing each and every one of them."

"But, she saw me today, Leo," she says, finally sounding a little bit more hopeful. "I know she did. She looked right into my eyes … She looked so … _scared_."

"She should be scared!" he tells her. "Her mentor and teacher, and _mother_ figure, at this point," and he shudders at the very thought. "… has done nothing but lie to her. She's kept her away from you by saying you _never existed_. And, not only that. The worst part of this is, she's made her a _killer_."

"She has blood on her hands," Maggie agrees mournfully. "Babe's blood."

"And, for _what?_" he asks rhetorically. "My mother's lies? Damn it! I should have stopped Vanessa a long time ago. What good did I think _running_ forever would do anyone?"

Maggie comes closer to her cousin, hugging him around the waist. "Don't do this to yourself," she says in a soothing voice. "Things are a mess right now, I know. I'm scared too. But, we can fix this, Leo. I promise. Come on … let me show you that hiding place I told you about. You could probably use some rest, and I really want to go home. I'm worried about Bianca, and I don't think your wife's baby sister is the best at comforting people."


	13. Chapter 13

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Thirteen

After Maggie is finished setting Leo up at Babe's cabin with a bed and some hot food, she bids him farewell and heads home. Babe and Bianca had obviously cleaned up the beer bottles and made the bed, but just the sight of the place made Maggie's stomach turn inside out. She could not imagine _her_ Bianca in that bed with Babe Chandler, and she certainly did not want any help in setting the stage for the scene in her mind.

So, she drives. And, soon the anxious thoughts about Babe turn into anxious thoughts about Frankie. The sun is quickly starting to set in Pine Valley, and it casts shadows on everything. She thinks she sees her sister everywhere: standing on the side of the road, sitting on a bench outside of a pool hall, skulking around near the park. By the time she pulls into the driveway at home, she feels very close to jumping out of her own skin. She even thinks for a moment that she sees Frankie crouched down between two bushes in Bianca's flower bed, but it's only the birdbath Kendall gave her as a housewarming gift.

With a shaky hand, Maggie unlocks the front door and enters the living room with a sigh of relief. She sees Bianca sitting in her rocker with Miranda and immediately puts Frankie out of her head. Bianca sings a lullaby to the cooing child whose eyes are beginning to blink shut, note by note. She smiles warmly at Maggie, but continues singing until the song is done and the baby's eyes are fully closed. Maggie waits until Bianca looks back up at her before crossing the room and taking a seat on the ottoman.

"That was amazing," she tells Bianca. "Miranda is a lucky little girl to have you, Bianca."

"Oh, not half as lucky as I am to have her," she replies, speaking softly. "She has helped her Momma feel so much better today, and she doesn't even have to try."

"I'm glad to hear that," Maggie says with a smile. "I've been worried about you all day."

"You didn't seem too worried when I saw you at B.J.'s," she comments, raising an eyebrow. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you so … sure of yourself."

"Is that so?" says Maggie, trying not to let the words grumble out. "Well, you know, that must have been my alter ego coming out to play. I'll have to punish her for that later."

Bianca laughs. "Actually, I thought it was kind of cute. It almost made me forget about … everything else."

Maggie takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor. "You know I'd do anything to help you," she says after a pause, giving Bianca a sincere stare. "Don't you?"

Bianca nods and says, "There's not much you can do, except just … be here. It's just going to take time, Maggie ... like everything else."

"Where is Sunny?" Maggie asks suddenly, looking around the room. "I thought she would stay with you until I got home."

"I told her to go to her sister's," Bianca explains. "Poor Greenlee spent all day with the police at the falls, looking for clues … did you know that?"

"No," says a surprised Maggie. "Why would she do that? She wasn't close to Babe."

"I'm not sure," Bianca admits. "I think a big part of Greenlee _always_ wants to search for clues at the falls … only, not for Babe."

Maggie's face drops. "Leo," she says mournfully.

"I'm sure having all of this happen only brings up bad memories for her," Bianca says. "I know it does for me. I miss him so much. And now, I've lost two of my very best friends at that spot. I don't think I'll ever be able to even go there again."

Maggie reaches out a hand and gently caresses Bianca's leg. "I'm so sorry, Bianca. I may not have thought very highly of Babe, but I certainly never wished this on her. I do know that she did love you, in her own way."

Bianca gives her a tender smile. "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? I know I'll have to deal with it all later, but … just for tonight."

"Anything you want," Maggie agrees.

"What I want is to put Miranda to bed," she tells her. "And, I was hoping you would help me."

"Sure. Absolutely."

"I also wanted to ask you something else … if it's not too soon," Bianca says, giving her bottom lip a little bite. "I hope it's not too soon …"

Maggie scrunches up her eyebrows and smiles with intrigue. "What is it, Binks? If you want me to sing to Randa, you may want to reconsider. I always end up sounding like a dying cow."

"No, it's nothing like that," she laughs. "I was kind of hoping you might move some of your things into my room … like, say, _yourself,_ for starters? But, only if you want to."

Maggie's eyes brim over with delight. They remind Bianca of the way the grinch looked when his heart grew 3 sizes too big. "Of course I want to," Maggie says. "But, Bianca … are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," she insists. "… about anything."

Bianca stands up from the rocker with Maggie following her lead. She shifts the sleepy baby to one arm and offers Maggie her other hand, which she takes without hesitation.

"I know a lot has happened in the last 24 hours," Bianca says. "But, all I care about right now is you. I don't want to waste one more second with you, Maggie. Not if I can help it."

Maggie brings her hand to her lips and gives it a light kiss. "Not one more second," she agrees. "Never again. I promise."

Bianca nods with a smile, and the two women make their way upstairs with the baby, hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Fourteen

Sunny and Greenlee fought all night long. And _not_ about anything important either. Greenlee didn't like finding out about Simone, she didn't like that she had been hanging out with Maggie (as if she had a choice), and she wanted her to take a job at Fusion, as if she knew anything at all about fashion or make-up.

Sunny spent most of the time half listening and half thinking about getting her own place. It wasn't the sibling fights that concerned her. In fact, she kind of liked it. The more Greenlee yelled at her, the more it felt like she really had a sister. It was only that she had been independent for so long before this, that now she felt overcrowded and smothered. And not just at her sister's, but everywhere she went in this small town.

So, when she awakes the next morning, she packs up her duffle bag and heads for the one place she knows for sure is unoccupied and rent free, Babe's cabin in the woods. She swings the front door open and takes one solitary step inside, when a baseball bat, flying at her from out of nowhere, almost takes off her head. She leaps backwards without even losing her balance, and prepares herself for the worse, setting her feet and arms in a classic karate stance.

From within the shadows of the cabin, Leo slowly emerges, his eyes crazed and the bat held firmly in both hands. He relaxes a little when he sees her, and so does she.

"You're Sunny, right?" he asks, lowering the bat. "Greenlee's sister?"

"That would be me," she replies. "And, you must be Leo. I guess Maggie must have brought you here last night, huh? To hide? We both must have had the same idea. Man, I _hate it_ when she and I think alike. It makes me nauseous … really."

He smiles and reaches out to take her duffle bag. "We'd better go inside," he says, shouldering the bag. "I am supposed to be _hiding_, you know."

Sunny follows him into the cabin and takes a seat at the kitchen table. He sits down her bag and goes to pour them both a cup of coffee, aware the whole time that Sunny is staring at him with unblinking cold blue eyes. He puts the steaming cup in front of her and leans back against the counter.

"So, you're Greenlee's sister …" he says.

"Yeah. We covered that already."

"Sorry, it's just … Wow. I can't believe Greens has a baby sis. I bet she flipped when she found out, right?"

"She did," Sunny confirms. "Especially when she found out I was gay."

"You are? Wow," he repeats, starting to laugh. "You know, that's pretty funny. She used to call Binks _lesbianca_. Did you know that?"

"Did she?" says Sunny, unamused. "Well, I guess she's matured a bit since you … _died_."

He comes to the table finally, taking a seat across from her. "What else has changed since I've been gone? With Greenlee, I mean."

Sunny gives him a wicked grin. "Why? You wanna know if she's got a _man_ right now? 'Cause, I've gotta tell you, I'm not sure you even have a right to know. After all, she does think you're dead!"

"Maggie must have told you why I've chosen to stay hidden," he says.

"Actually, no," she tells him. "I didn't even know you were alive until _Frankie_ told me. And, I haven't talked to Maggie since she chased you at B.J.'s."

"I'm doing this all for your sister," he tries to explain. "… To keep her safe from my crazy mother. She kidnapped me after we fell in the falls, and she's been on my trail ever since I escaped from her. If I were to tell Greenlee about all of this, Vanessa would go after her _too_. Don't you see?"

"But you are _lying_ to my sister. You're breaking her heart. And now _I'm_ lying to her, which I am NOT happy about …"

"I'm sorry, Sunny. I _really_ am. But, you don't know my mother. She's evil. She's …"

"_And_," Sunny interrupts. "Bianca has been really good to me. She doesn't deserve to be lied to either. Especially by Maggie."

"Don't blame Maggie for this," he replies. "She and I are only trying to do what's best for everyone. There are a lot of people's lives at stake. We just don't want to see anyone get hurt …"

"Um, too late!" she stresses. "Greenlee's been hurting … for years! And Bianca just lost her best friend. She thinks Babe might have killed herself, because of _her_ rejection."

"I know," he says with a sigh. "And we _will_ tell them the truth, I swear to you, Sunny. But not until Vanessa is either dead or behind bars."

Sunny cocks her head and furrows her brow. "Wait a minute. You and Maggie aren't thinking of taking on Vanessa yourselves? _Are_ you?"

"Well …"

"Because that would be beyond stupid, Leo. I'm talking _monumentally_ stupid. Why aren't you calling the cops?"

"Because Frankie murdered Babe," he tells her.

"So what?" asks Sunny. "I say we let the punk fry … if it's going to save everyone a lot of grief."

Leo rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't, believe me. Frankie can't even remember who the hell her sister is, or who _she herself was_ before Vanessa started brainwashing her. Bianca would never want Frankie to take the fall for this when she can't even remember who she is anymore. Besides, we can't even _catch_ Frankie. If we call the cops, we never _will_. She'll disappear into thin air, and Vanessa will send her goons after me _and_ your sister. Maybe even Bianca too, _just for sport_."

Sunny takes a deep breath. "So, what's your plan? How do we stop Vanessa?"

"If I tell you, will you promise to help us? And, not to tell a soul?"

"If you promise that you're only doing all this to protect my sister, and that you'll tell Greenlee you're alive when it's all over," Sunny replies with a determined stare.

"I _absolutely_ promise that," he says with sincerity.

"Then, you've got a deal, partner," she swears. "Lay it on me."


	15. Chapter 15

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Fifteen

Three weeks later…

Kendall, Bianca, Simone and Mia are congregated around a computer, hopefully working, when Greenlee arrives at Fusion to start her day. They don't seem to notice her entrance, so she clears her throat to get their attention before setting her purse down on her desk.

"Well, this is a first," she says, once they've all turned to face her. "Everyone is actually here before me. Please tell me the sewer's not backed up again …"

"We're trying to find a place to have our costume party," Bianca informs her with a chipper smile. "Remember? To launch our new costume make-up line? So far, every place we've checked is booked for Halloween. Any ideas?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Greenlee replies. "It wasn't my bright idea to have that line in the first place. I still don't see what use our demographic will have for costume make-up."

"Greenlee, we've discussed this already," says Mia, folding her arms.

"We're trying to appeal to professional make-up artists," Simone reminds her. "You know, broaden our horizons?"

"Fine. If you insist on going through with this ridiculous idea, then ask Kendall where to throw the party. She's the genius who came up with it in the first place."

"Will you stop being so negative?" Kendall grouches. "If you had your way, Fusion would stay in the stone ages."

"It's better than Fusion joining the circus, which is about what you're proposing."

"You're just jealous because I always come up with all the successful ideas," Kendall claims smugly.

"Please! Don't make me laugh!"

"Girls!" Bianca shouts, laughing at their ridiculous sniping. "If you two spent half as much time brainstorming as you do arguing, we'd have a billion dollar company by now."

Greenlee relaxes a little and sighs. "I'm sorry, Bianca. You seem to be the only one around here with a level head. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I have been kicking around one idea," she admits. "But … you'll probably all think it's lame."

"No," they all say in unison, coming closer to her.

"Tell us about it, sis," Kendall prods.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Opal if she'd like to contribute the ball room at Cortland Manor. It hasn't been used in a long time, at least, not to my knowledge. And, we all know how much Opal loves a good party. I think she'd be more than happy to get on board, and she probably wouldn't even charge us, which means we could donate all the money we make on admissions to our charities."

"_All_ the money?" Greenlee asks, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Don't blow a fuse, Ms. Scrooge," Kendall warns, rolling her eyes. "The costume party is only meant to be like one long advertisement for Fusion in the first place, you know that. The money we make off of admissions was always going straight to Bianca's charities."

"Yeah, but … all of it?"

"If it helps," Bianca offers, not at all letting her frustrations show, "one of the charities I've chosen is the one you set up in Leo's name. I made sure it was on the top of the list."

Greenlee's face softens, and she even smiles warmly at Bianca. "Really? That's so thoughtful of you, Bianca. I'm sorry, I just …"

"It's okay," Bianca promises. "I know Fusion's sales have been slipping lately. I can't blame you for wanting to be a little tight-fisted."

"Well, I think it's brilliant, asking Opal to get on board," remarks Simone. "You're so right, Bianca. Opal never says no to a party."

"Amen to that," belts out a southern drawl from behind the cluster of girls.

Bianca's face lights up as she sees Opal coming towards her, and she jumps up out of her seat to greet her with a warm embrace. "Opal," she says with a sly grin. "How did you know we were just talking about you? Are you using your psychic powers again?"

"Well, normally I'd say yes," she tells her. "But not today. Maggie told me she was bringing little Miranda over here to visit her mama, and I thought I'd just come down and horn in on that a little. I hardly ever get to see the munchkin anymore, why with you bein' so busy with _two_ babies now. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Bianca replies. "Not at all."

"By the way, how is Lil' A doin'?" Opal asks. "Not showing any signs of being another Adam yet, I hope."

Bianca laughs good-naturedly. "No. He's definitely _all _Babe," she says. "Although, I am a little concerned with his fascination with mirrors and credit cards."

"Ahh … very funny," Opal congratulates.

"He's spending the week with his grandma Krystal," Bianca informs, still laughing. "I try to make sure he sees her as often as possible …" She trails off, having spotted Maggie and Miranda enter behind them. "Umm, will you excuse me for just a moment?"

Before Opal can answer her, she slides past her and hurries to take her daughter out of Maggie's arms.

Greenlee comes to stand next to Opal as Kendall, Mia, and Simone go back to work. The two of them spend a few moments in silence, just watching in admiration as Bianca and Maggie shower the little girl with loving affection.

"It's so nice to finally see Bianca so incredibly happy," Opal says, breaking the silence. "I can't think of anyone more deserving, after all she's been through."

"I know what you mean," agrees Greenlee. "I have to say, given how desperately my sister wanted to be with Bianca in the beginning, I was totally against Maggie at first. But lately, when I see the two of them together …"

"It just kinda melts your heart, doesn't it?" Opal says sweetly.

"They look at each other … well, the way I think Leo and I probably did once."

"No arguments there, darlin'," Opal replies. "You two were definitely a magical combination."

"Opal, I've been thinking about you a lot lately …" Greenlee starts out apprehensively.

"Oh? I can't imagine why."

"It's these strange feelings I've been having," she explains. "I think you may be the only one I know who might be able to help me …"

Back by Bianca's desk, Maggie has laid Miranda down in her car seat and is trying to get her mother's attention, if only for a moment.

"We can't stay long," she tells Bianca mournfully. "Sunny is waiting out in the car. We're taking Randa to the zoo today, so …"

"Sunny's going with you?" Bianca asks with surprise, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She raises an eyebrow playfully and teases, "Should I be worried? I thought you were a one woman gal?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. She's really fond of Miranda," she explains. "I know I've had my reservations about her, but … she's turning out to be, well, not so bad."

"It's okay," says Bianca with a laugh. "I've seen how palsy the two of you have become ever since … well, you know. And, I know you're both only doing it for my sake. It's kind of sweet actually … all of my friends pulling together."

"I'd do anything for you, Bianca. You know that," she says with a smile. "So, what's going on in here? It looked like a party when I came in."

"Almost. We're _planning_ a party, actually," she explains. "Fusion's Costume Party. Remember? I told you about it a week ago, but you probably already forgot."

"I did not," insists Maggie with a feigned expression of offense. "I already told you I was coming as Princess Leia … in the gold outfit? It's been a dream of mine since I was yay-tall."

"Really?" asks Bianca, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "It's been a dream of mine to _see you_ in it."

"Bianca, not around the baby," Maggie kids, putting hands over Miranda's tiny ears.

Miranda lets out a giggle of excitement and gives Maggie a smile that matches her mother's exactly.

"See?" Maggie boasts. "The kid always laughs at my jokes."

"She's nine months old," Bianca reminds her. "It's your _face_ she's laughing at."

"Hey! Watch it," Chuckles Maggie. "I've never heard you complain about my face before. Or anything else, for that matter."

Bianca blushes and changes the subject back to the party. "So, you're still set on going as Leia, huh? Guess that means I'll be going as Hans then."

"Oh, _no_," Maggie laughs. "You're not getting off _that_ easy. Besides, who said Leia couldn't have been a little bi, right? She certainly was a little butchy, for a princess. And, I'm sure that in all that time she spent away from Hans, she must have gotten chummy with one of Jabba's other slave-girls. You should go as one of them, it would be funny. Where is this party going to be, anyway? Did you guys find a place yet?"

"Greenlee's talking to Opal about it right now," Bianca tells her. "Looks like it's going to be at Cortland Manor. It's a good thing too. After all, we've only got a week before Halloween."

On the other side of the room, Opal is staring at Greenlee with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Opal?" Greenlee says in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just shocked is all," Opal finally says. "It's not usual for a person like you to become suddenly gifted with psychic abilities."

"A person like me?" asks Greenlee with a confused smile. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, uh … No offense, Greenlee, but you're not exactly known for your warmth, if you know what I mean. It usually takes someone with a really open heart and mind to receive such a … gift."

"No offense taken," Greenlee promises. "But, I have opened my heart and mind … to Sunny. Don't you think that having my sister finally in my life might be the catalyst?"

"Maybe, maybe," says Opal, nodding thoughtfully. "But, I'm not convinced that your feelings have anything _to do_ with Sunny. You said the last time it happened, that you found Babe's body afterwards, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but … what would Babe have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure," admits Opal. "Tell ya' what, honey. I was just thinking what a great idea it would be for me to set up a fortune telling booth at Fusion's Costume Party. I don't have much time now, or my tools, for that matter. But, if you stop by my booth at the party, I'll see what I can figure out for you. How's that grab ya', huh?"

"Sounds great," Greenlee says with a sigh of relief. She uncharacteristically takes both of Opal's hands in her own and adds, "Thank you, Opal. You have no idea what this means to me."


	16. Chapter 16

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Sixteen

Maggie parks her car outside of Babe's cabin and works with Sunny to unhook Miranda from her car seat in the back.

"Where did you tell Bianca we were going?" Sunny asks.

"The zoo," she replies, struggling with the various straps.

Sunny shakes her head with disapproval. "I still don't think it's a good idea to bring the baby here," she says. "You don't know whether Frankie knows Leo's here or not. And, if she's looking for a way to get to Bianca …"

"Miranda's just as safe here as anywhere else," Maggie insists. Finally, she gets the belt unlatched, and stands upright for a moment to catch her breath. Sunny climbs out of the backseat going the other way and shuts the car door behind her. She comes around the back of the vehicle to stand next to Maggie, giving her a doubtful expression.

"If Frankie was going to make an attempt to do anything to Randa, she would have done it by now," Maggie continues. "It's not as if Bianca's house is some top-secret, remote location, or Fusion either, for that matter. In fact, this is probably the safest place we could be. Why do you think I hid Leo here?"

"Yeah, and thanks a lot for that, by the way," Sunny grumbles as Maggie reaches back in the car to pull out the smiling child. "I was _this_ close to calling this place home, and you had to go and ruin it. Now I have to live with my sister and listen to her complain 24-7 about my nights out with Simone."

"Oh, poor baby," mocks Maggie, patting Miranda's back tenderly. "You have a sister who actually cares about you, and _isn't trying to kill your loved ones!_ Let me get out my violin and play you a lament."

"F#k you," Sunny groans.

"Ah, ah, ah," warns Maggie. "What have I told you about watching your language around the babies? Do you want them to grow up with the vocabulary of Cheech and Chong?"

Sunny cocks her head and smiles as if this wouldn't be such a bad idea, but Maggie turns and heads for the cabin's front door before she has time to voice any further opinions. Sunny follows her and holds her tongue (quite against her instincts), and they both wait for Leo to respond to Maggie's secret knock.

It doesn't take long. Soon Leo swings the door open and grins from ear to ear at the sight of the sweet-faced child in Maggie's arms.

"Come in, come in," he ushers. "I've been waiting for you all morning."

Maggie enters the cabin with Sunny behind her, and, after checking every direction for possible spies, Leo shuts the door. He leads them into the small but cozy living area in front of the well-lit fire and takes a seat in a rocking chair facing the couch. Sunny slumps down onto the sofa, while Maggie comes to stand before Leo with the baby.

"So, this is the famous Miranda Montgomery I've been hearing so much about," he says, smiling in fascination at the little girl.

"None other than," Maggie confirms, her own bright smile beaming down on the child.

"May I?" he asks hopefully, opening his arms.

"Of course," she says. She carefully transfers Miranda over, saying in a baby voice, "Miranda, this is your uncle Leo. He's been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

"Hi, Miranda," he greets. He takes some time looking the baby over with awestruck eyes as Maggie takes a seat next to Sunny on the sofa. Then, he looks back at Maggie and says, as if she's never heard it before, "My God. She looks just like her mother. It's amazing."

"I know," agrees Maggie. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"How old is she?"

"Nine months soon," she replies. "I think she's getting closer to sounding out _mama_. She tries _all_ the time."

"Wow," he says. "You're a miracle, little Miranda, you know that? I've heard all about you, and I have to say, you sound like you're as brave as your Momma too. Yes, you are!"

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, or whatever you want to call it," interrupts Sunny, clearing her throat and sitting up straight. "But, I don't think we should stay long, and there are things we need to discuss."

"Why? What's happened?" Leo asks. "Have you seen Frankie again?"

"No," answers Maggie immediately, shooting Sunny a look of displeasure. "But, we might have a slight problem. I mean, if she's still in Pine Valley, that is."

"What problem?"

"Well, Bianca and Greenlee's company is going to throw a costume party on Halloween, and Sunny and I are concerned that it might leave both of them vulnerable. We've been able to shadow them all the time up until now, but …"

"It's a _costume_ party," Sunny emphasizes. "And Bianca and Greenlee will both be really busy mingling with potential Fusion costumers. If ever there were a time for Frankie to strike, it would be during the confusion of this party."

"We'll both still do whatever it takes to keep an eye on them," Maggie promises. "But, it would be really helpful if you could be there as well. You know, just in case."

"You can wear a full costume, if you want," Sunny suggests.

"And, no one will even know it's you," Maggie goes on. "Not even Greenlee."

"Whoa, girls," he laughs, narrowing his eyebrows. "I think you two have been watching way too many movies. Just because it's a costume party doesn't mean anything bad will happen."

"Yeah, but, Leo," replies Maggie with all seriousness. "This is PINE VALLEY we're talking about …"


	17. Chapter 17

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Seventeen

Two days before Fusion's Costume Party is to take place at Cortland Manor, Frankie Stone lies slumped over the cheap desk in her shabby hotel room across town. She stares down at a group of photographs she took herself from various hiding places while trailing two people, whom she now knows she must have a connection to.

The first took no time in understanding at all, though the fact that Leo Dupres said anything factual to her in the least only confuses her more. A person named Mary Margaret Stone, who looks identical to her in every physical way, must be, _has to be_, the twin sister _Maggie_ that Leo had tried in vain to tell her about. And, if that's the case, then what else had Leo said that also might be true?

Had her Aunt Vanessa, who she had come to love and trust as a mother, really erased all her memories purposefully, just to replace them with lies? Could Leo, whom Vanessa had marked for death for over two years, actually be her cousin and Vanessa's _own son?_

And, of the second person in her photographs ... the lovely, innocent looking creature that was to become her next victim after Ms. Chandler … Could this really be someone she had once _loved_? Was she even capable of love? She had never thought so before; had never been led by Vanessa to believe so. Vanessa had told her that she had come from a long line of killers, and that the only love they had ever known was for one another. And, she had believed this wholeheartedly; had _embraced it_, actually. She had wrapped the stories around herself like a blanket that might keep her warm when she had no real memories to fall back on.

Had she been a fool to do so?

She takes another drink from the whiskey bottle beside her and clumsily lights a cigarette with the gold lighter her aunt had given her a year ago for her birthday, a birthday she now knows she shares with someone else; someone she only knows from the photographs in front of her.

She should have killed Bianca Montgomery three weeks ago. She had been given every opportunity to do so. But, every time she caught Bianca in the sights of her rifle ... in the park, in front of her house, or going in to Fusion, she froze. She could not bear to pull the trigger. It wasn't that she remembered her, or even that she _believed_ what the girl outside of B.J.'s restaurant had told her. It was something internal that she could not comprehend. Something inside of her took over her will, like a phantom, encouraging her somehow to protect this stranger. _Yes_, not only to spare her life, but to _protect_ it.

She takes another long swig from the bottle and slams it down. For the first time in her life, at least as far as she can remember, she wishes nothing more than to drink herself into a long and peaceful sleep.

But, just as she has this thought, her cell phone rings. And, since no one, not even her Aunt Vanessa, knows the number, she knows exactly who it is before she even picks it up.

"What?" is all she says into the receiver, sounding annoyed and drunk.

"Mary?" the voice of her latest employer enquires. "Where the hell are you?"

"Where do you think?" she replies. "I'm still in bum-f#k Pennsylvania."

"I'm wondering why you haven't completed your latest assignment?" he says, sounding pretty annoyed himself. "I gave you more money three weeks ago. Now, what the is the hold up, _Mary_?"

"I've ran into a few … complications."

"See, I just don't understand how that could be," he tells her. "What could possibly be so complicated about getting rid of Bianca Montgomery? It's not as if you're up against a 250 pound line-backer."

"I've been watching her, all right? I just haven't had the right chance," Frankie lies.

"Well, that problem should be easily solved," he informs. "I have it on good authority that Ms. Montgomery and her pals at Fusion are throwing a costume party on Halloween. That should be a fitting enough event for you, don't you think?"

"Halloween?" she questions, focusing her blurry eyes on the calendar hanging across from her. "But … that's in two days! I'm not sure I'd have enough time to prepare."

"Well, _make_ time," he growls. "I will not stand by and let that bitch have my son for one more day … do you hear me? Not _one more day_."

"What have I told you?" she snaps angrily. "Do not tell me any information on _yourself_. It's not how this works!"

"Fine," he says. "Just get the job done before I find a way to break out of here and do it myself. You don't want that, Mary, I promise you. Because, I will definitely be coming after you next."

"Is that a threat?" she asks with a laugh. "I don't react well to threats. Surely whoever gave you my number warned you about that."

"They also told me that you were the best," he says. "And, I'm having my doubts about that. Do not disappoint me any further, Mary. Bianca had better be out of the picture by the end of that party, or else!"

The line on the other end goes dead, and Frankie snaps her own phone shut with a heavy sigh. After yet another swig on her bottle, she picks up one of the photos of Bianca Montgomery and studies it with sad eyes. In the picture, Bianca is carrying her baby girl towards their house while giving the child a kiss on its tiny head. Both mother and daughter are smiling and happy. Looking at it now, even Frankie smiles.

She has killed mothers before … three that she can remember, including Babe Chandler. And, she has never felt guilt over it. Remorse, yes, but never guilt … until now. She still can't recall having ever _known_ Bianca. No matter how hard she stares at these pictures, not a single memory pops up. But, she suddenly realizes that she doesn't need her memories in order to make a decision on what to do. In fact, she had pretty much already made up her mind before Mr. Mysterious even called.

She cannot, _will not_, kill this woman. Not this time.

But, she will attend the Halloween party. If for no other reason, she will attend just to try and get some _real answers_ … any way she can.


	18. Chapter 18

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Eighteen

On Halloween night, Bianca arrives at Cortland Manor around 7p.m. and is led by a butler into the ballroom where Kendall, Simone, Mia, and Sunny are busy putting the final touches on the decorations. Giant candelabras surround her on all sides, and Opal has replaced the glass chandelier in the center with one that holds real candles, none of which have been lit just yet. Cobwebs have been strewn everywhere, especially in the corners. And, all the lovely impressionist paintings that Opal loves so much have been replaced on every wall with portraits of creepy looking old men and women that remind Bianca of a hallway in a Scooby-Doo cartoon. Opal has even brought in a large pipe organ, which sits to one side of the room and is covered with many candles and cobwebs of its own, all to good effect.

The entire spectacle awes Bianca, and she is gazing around the room with sparkling wide eyes when Opal runs up to greet her.

"Well, what dya' think?" she asks Bianca with a proud smile.

"Opal, I think you've outdone yourself," she replies, still taking in the sight. "It's _perfect_."

"And, I sat up the fortune telling booth in the parlor over there," she says, nodding to her right. "I'm going to dress up as a gypsy and man it myself; guess there's no surprise there. Greenlee and I decided we'd charge people five dollars a fortune and give that money to the charities as well."

"What a great idea," Bianca says. "Wow. I can't believe we actually pulled this all together so fast. We never would have been able to do it without your help, Opal. How can I ever thank you?"

"The smile on your face is thanks enough, Hon," Opal beams graciously. "Now, tell me … what are you coming as tonight?"

"Well, Maggie wanted me to come as some Star Wars character … But, to tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever even watched those movies," Bianca confesses. "I hope she's not too mad … I decided to come as a fairy instead."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Maggie," Opal says. "I don't think she'll be too disappointed. Besides, a fairy is just perfect for you … You'll be the most beautiful belle at the Monster Mash."

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, the double doors to the parlor slam open and Palmer Cortland comes bursting in the room with a fierce expression on his withered face. He marches up to Bianca and Opal, shaking his head wearily, and the other four women in the room stop what they're doing and come to see what the matter is. Sunny especially looks as if she cannot bear to hear one more note of bad news.

"Bianca," Palmer begins, taking her hands in his own. "I'm afraid we may have a small problem."

"Oh no," says Bianca, eyes wide with alarm.

"Well, don't just stand there holding us in suspense, old man," gripes Opal. "Spit it out."

"There's been a riot at Center City's Prison," he explains. "It's about J.R. ... It seems that, during the chaos, he managed to escape somehow. They can't find him anywhere."

"What?" gasps Kendall, stepping up to stand beside her sister.

"Relax, Kendall," Simone says. "Why in the world would he ever come _here_? I would think he'd be trying to get _out of the country_ … not running back to Pine Valley, of all places."

"Even so, we must be cautious," Palmer warns. "I am afraid that he might come after Bianca right now, since she has been granted guardianship of Lil' A. And after Babe's death, there's no telling where his emotions might be."

"Surely J.R. would never _hurt_ me," says Bianca hopefully. "I know we weren't seeing eye to eye there near the end, but …"

"Binks, please don't kid yourself," says Sunny, coming into the fold. "I've heard all about J.R. No matter what you thought of him as a child, he turned out to be a total snake."

"Don't anyone worry about Bianca," Palmer tells them. "I've called Derrick, and he's promised to send a group of his best to come and watch out for J.R. I've also called some of my own security in, and they will be watching all the doors to see who's coming in and out. By the time the party begins, this place will be safer than Fort Knox. I guarantee it."

* * *

Maggie and Leo arrive at the manor a little after nine o'clock, and hide in some bushes by the kitchen door, waiting for a chance to sneak in without being seen. To Maggie's surprise, the door is being guarded by a stiff-faced police officer, forcing her to suddenly come up with a new plan.

"Why would they guard a kitchen door?" asks Leo through his Darth Vader mask. "It's not like the president is coming … right?"

"I can't imagine what's going on. Maybe Palmer is just paranoid," whispers Maggie. "I'll try and distract him, then you go in without me. I'll meet you inside."

Leo grabs her arm and says, "Distract him how? He looks about as vulnerable to distraction as a palace guard."

"Relax," soothes Maggie with a grin, heaving her gold plated chest out. "Don't forget, I'm dressed as every man's favorite geek fantasy tonight."

She stands up from behind the bushes and strolls up to the policeman with her best _helpless Leia_ look in place. At first, he only glances at her suspiciously. But, when she comes to stand before him in full light, batting her eyes and smiling innocently up at him, he relaxes noticeably.

"Excuse me, Sir," she says, gently pulling him by the arm and leading his eyes away from the door. "I was in the party and stepped out for some fresh air, and now I'm afraid I'm totally lost. I've been all around the house and just can't seem to find the front door."

"Really?" the man says, returning her smile. "Well, maybe I can help."

While they chat, Leo silently tip-toes past him and slips through the kitchen door as planned.

"Will you?" asks Maggie. "I would be _so_ grateful."

"Sure," says the officer. "Did you come with anyone? Because, I was thinking that you and I …"

Maggie shakes her head and puts out a hand to stop him. "You know," she starts, all the innocence in her voice gone. "On second thought, I think I remember where that front door is."

She sidles past him and walks quickly away, leaving him dumbfounded and scratching his head.

* * *

Frankie enters the manor a little before nine by telling the guards that she is Maggie Stone, which works like a charm. A butler dressed as Lurch from the Aadam's Family takes her hooded trench coat and directs her towards the ball room in a voice very much like Lurch's, and she is pleased to find the large open room is flooded with nothing but candlelight. The soft, flickering glow allows her just enough darkness to slip through the crowd unnoticed. She takes a glass of champagne from a zombified waitress and finds an even darker corner to stand in.

Frankie spots Bianca across the room immediately; mingling pleasantly with the other guests, and is surprised to find how quickly she is taken away by the girl's obvious beauty. Dressed as some random Fairy or Pixie, Bianca wears glittery soft blue wings and a well contoured satin dress to match, as well as sparkle make-up around her eyes and on her bare shoulders. The candlelight surrounding them catches the glitter perfectly and causes Bianca to twinkle like a star in the night sky. In fact, Frankie can suddenly barely breathe looking at her, and forgets the glass she is holding. It slips out of her hand before she can stop it and shatters on the floor. The waitress who gave it to her is there in a flash to clean up the mess, and Frankie kneels to help her saying, "I am so sorry. Let me help you with that."

"There's no need, Miss," says the waitress. "That's what I'm being paid for."

Frankie stands up with a sigh, foolishly keeping her eyes on the floor. By the time she looks back up again, Bianca is standing right in front of her, her smile more radiant than all the candles combined.

"Here you are," greets Bianca. She looks Frankie up and down and says, "I thought you had your heart set on coming as Princess Leia? I have to say, you look a little more like one of the Columbine shooters in that outfit … kind of scary. But, I guess it _is_ Halloween …"

"What? No!" laughs a flustered Frankie. "The lady at the costume shop said it was … uh … the _Jedi Luke Skywalker_. See? I even have a lightsaber."

"Oo ... kay," chuckles Bianca. "Let me guess … your alter-ego coming out to play again?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I see no reason why Luke Skywalker couldn't dance with a fairy. They had fairies in Star Wars … right?" Bianca guesses falsely. "You wanna? Dance, I mean?"

"Maybe later," says Frankie, looking around like a caged animal. "Is there some place private we could go? I'd really like to talk to you."

"Right now?" asks Bianca.

Frankie nods hopefully.

"Sure," she replies after a thoughtful pause. "I bet the guest-room is unoccupied. Follow me."

Bianca takes her hand and leads her out of the ballroom and towards the staircase.


	19. Chapter 19

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Nineteen

Maggie walks away from the back of Cortland Manor and heads for the entrance feeling good about having snuck Leo into the party successfully. Coming around a dark corner, she sees a stretch limo parked by itself, away from the other cars near the front. She thinks nothing of it, since she assumes that Frankie would never arrive in such style, and goes on about her business without a second glance. Even when she hears one of the doors to the limo shut behind her, she fails to pay attention in the least.

So, before she has made it into the glare of the floodlights up front, a pair of hands reaches out from behind and covers her mouth. She tries to scream, but it only comes out muted. She tries to pull away, but to no avail. The strong hands pull her backwards even as she kicks and squirms, and she is thrown into the backseat of the limousine and locked inside.

A light comes on overhead, and she gasps as it illuminates a face she has not seen since she was a child.

"Well, my dear Mary Francis," purrs the low-some voice of her aunt Vanessa. "At last, I've finally found you again."

* * *

Greenlee attempts to slip into the parlor for her fortune telling a little after eight-thirty. But she is stopped first by David, who is dressed just as he is everyday at the hospital in his lab-coat and stethoscope. She gives him a look of disappointment.

"David, you know I love you," she starts out by saying. "But, this has got to be the lamest costume I've ever seen."

He laughs. "I'm Dr. Jeckal," he explains. "I figured; why not fit the stereotype, right? And you are …?"

"Cleopatra, of course," she says with a curtsey. "Can't you tell?"

"_I_ can," says Kendall's voice irritatingly from behind.

Greenlee turns to finds that her nemesis and she have accidentally picked matching costumes. David laughs and gets a piercing look from his sister-in-law before she turns her attention back to Kendall.

"Didn't I tell you I was coming as Cleopatra?" she snaps at Kendall.

"_No_, and thanks a lot," Kendall replies. "Now you've made us both the laughing stock of the party."

"_I_ have?" exclaims Greenlee. "But I know I told you. You did this on purpose!"

"Please! Why on earth would I ever want to copy _you_?"

"Well, that's obvious. Because, if you ever had a good idea of your own, it would be a miracle!"

"Why, you little …"

"Enough!" interrupts David with a laugh. He takes Kendall by the arm and starts to lead her away. "Come on Cleo #2, let me get you a drink."

"But, David …" Kendall starts to whine.

Greenlee watches as they disappear back into the crowd of costumed guests, then slips through the double doors of the parlor where Opal is busy reading Tarot cards for Simone. Simone has come dressed as a black cat; ears, tail, whiskers and all. Greenlee leans against a back wall in silence, trying her best not to interrupt.

"Hmm …" hums Opal, staring down at the over-turned cards with concentration.

"What is it?" asks Simone eagerly, grinning and leaning forward to look at the upside down figures and symbols. "Is Sunny going to fall madly in love with me?"

Greenlee cannot help but snicker at this. Luckily, neither Simone nor Opal seems to hear her.

"Simone," Opal starts delicately. "I'm not real sure what to make of this. These cards are all over the place."

"Really?" asks Simone. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," says Opal, rubbing her chin. "There certainly is a lot of _passion_ here … and there is a woman in your life, no doubt about that … but she seems to be stalling … maybe something is distracting her. She doesn't seem to be very happy, but I don't think that has anything to do with you."

"I thought this was supposed to be _my_ reading," sighs Simone. "Not Sunny's."

"Well, now, sometimes if a person is heavy on your thoughts, they can sort of dominate your reading. I've seen it happen many times before," Opal explains. "Maybe if I got Sunny in here and read cards for her …"

"No," Simone says immediately. "I mean, I don't want her to know that I …"

Opal nods with a knowing smile. "I understand. Listen, honey, why don't you come and visit me in a few weeks, and I'll give you another reading for free, hmm? Maybe next time, I'll get a clearer line of communication."

Simone stands and smiles graciously. "Thanks, Opal. I think I'll take you up on that."

"It's no trouble," Opal says with a nod. "Anytime, Simone."

Simone turns to leave and sees Greenlee standing there grinning at her. She tries to hide her embarrassment, but it is apparent nonetheless.

"Simone," Greenlee acknowledges, coming to stand right in front of her. "Looking for love, are we?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Simone demands to know.

"Enough," says Greenlee with a shrug. "Didn't I warn you about staying away from my sister?"

"Oh … stuff it!" grumbles Simone, pushing past her.

"I can tell you why she's stalling!" Greenlee calls over her shoulder. "She's still got it for Bianca!"

The double doors slam behind Simone, and Greenlee turns to face Opal with a smug smile. As she takes the seat across from her at the table, Opal gives her a look of disapproval.

"Greenlee, you aren't supposed to listen in on other people's readings," she warns. "It's bad Karma."

"Relax, Opal. I'm just giving Simone a hard time. It's all in good fun."

"Is it?" she asks. "Because I got the distinct impression that you don't think too highly about Simone gettin' together with your little sis."

"I didn't come here to talk about Simone," says Greenlee with a not-so-patient smile.

"I thought Simone was your buddy," Opal goes on. "Now, what could be so bad about the prospect of havin' a friend as an in-law?"

"Simone is almost ten years older than my sister. And that's if you believe her when she says she's still twenty-nine … which I _don't_," Greenlee informs. "Besides, Opal, we all know that Simone is _not gay_. She's obviously just burnt out on men and is using Sunny to get herself over some … mid-life ... bump in the bed."

"Still, you know what they say," Opal tells her, starting to shuffle through a fresh deck of Tarot cards. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Greenlee sighs. "Yes, I_ have_ heard that. Can we just get on with my reading? Please?"

"Whatever you say, honey," says Opal, taking in a deep breath of spiritual air and closing her eyes. She lays the stack of cards in front of Greenlee and slowly opens her eyes again. "Take the deck in your hands and close your eyes for a few seconds."

Greenlee does as told, and Opal goes on to say, "Clear your mind of all thoughts and breathe in and out real slow like … when you feel relaxed and at ease, you can shuffle the cards around as much as you'd like. But, keep your eyes closed and your mind free of any thoughts. You'll know when you're done shuffling; you'll just feel the cards settle into the right place. When they have, you can open your eyes again and give the cards back to me."

Greenlee cannot help but laugh a little at first, feeling awkward and silly for even attempting such nonsense. But, as she breathes and moves the cards around in her hands, she does feel a kind of peace settle over her. And, to her amazement, she does manage somehow to clear her mind. Before too long, she does get the feeling that the cards have arranged themselves in the right order. She's not sure how, but everything does feel perfect. She opens her eyes and hands the cards back over to Opal.

Opal takes the deck as if she's receiving the holy grail and carefully turns them over one by one, laying them out in front of her in a kind of cross pattern. With each card revealed, she seems to become more and more intrigued, making sounds like "mmm…" and "oh…" By the time all the cards have been laid out, Greenlee feels as if she might jump out of her own skin.

"Well," she says impatiently. "What do they say? Do I have a connection with my sister?"

"Your sister is involved in whatever you've been feeling," Opal confirms. "But she is _not_ the connection itself."

"I don't understand," says Greenlee, crinkling up her nose.

"Well, Greenlee, these cards are always interpretable … and the best judge is usually the person whose reading it is," she tries to explain. "But, best as I can figure, there's a man from your past here." She points to a card with a picture of a man riding a white horse and carrying a sword. "He's someone you thought you'd lost. Someone you miss very much. And, he carries a heavy burden. It's a burden that many people share, including your sister Sunny … See? She's the woman with the silver cup here."

She points to another card, and Greenlee says with an awkward laugh, "I still don't get it. Are you talking about _Leo_?"

"Maybe," Opal says with a nod. "Whoever he is, he is watching over you; protecting you. He protects you, and others, from a great danger. _He_ is the one you feel so connected to. And, Sunny is somehow ... helping him to protect you."

"How?"

"That I can't tell you," she says. "But, there is a big _change_ coming … and not just for you. It will affect many people, and _he_ wants to make sure it's a change for the better."

"Hmm," Greenlee wonders, cocking her head to one side. "That_ is_ interpretable."

"Told you," Opal says with a shrug. "Most times, people find that everything becomes clearer much later, long after their reading's been done."

"In other words, when it's too late to do anything about it."

"Well, you can never _do anything about it_ anyway," Opal tries to explain. "That's why they call it fate, Greenlee. Your destiny's been written for you in the stars. The most we can do is to prepare for what's to come; we can't change what's comin' any more than we can stop the rain from pourin'"

Greenlee leans back in her chair and sighs. "Great. So I don't know anymore now than I did when I came in."

"I wouldn't say that," Opal protests. "I'd say it's pretty safe to say that Leo, in some form, is watchin' over you and tuggin' at your heart. Now, that's gotta be some kind of consolation for ya'."

"If you mean like a consolation prize, then you've hit the nail on the head," says Greenlee. "Because, that's all it will ever be. What I really need right now is Leo in the flesh."


	20. Chapter 20

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty

Bianca opens the door to Opal's guest room and takes a seat at the foot of the bed. Frankie cautiously follows her inside, shutting the door behind her, and looks around the room, studying it in great detail. Of all the places she's visited in Pine Valley, why does this room feel so familiar?

"Have I been here before?" she asks Bianca, still gazing around like a student in an art museum.

"To Opal's?" Bianca asks with a confused smile. "Of course."

"No. I mean, have I been in this room before?"

"Um … maybe. I think I brought you here when you first came to town. Why? Don't you remember?"

"This room feels really familiar," she says. "And … kind of creepy."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but it was your sister's room once," Bianca tells her. "She died here, actually. I guess I don't like to think about it. And, I haven't been back here myself for a very long time."

"You're talking about Frankie … right?"

"What other sister would I be talking about?" Bianca asks. "Maggie, are you all right? We could go to another room …"

"No," she says. "I … actually wanted to talk about Frankie. Maybe it's good that we're here. Maybe it'll help me remember."

"Remember what? Your sister?"

"Yeah. I … have a lot of questions."

"Okay … We've talked about her a lot before, and I've told you everything I remember about her. But, if you want to go over it again … It's just … What's brought this up for you now?"

"Lies," she says simply. "I think someone told me lies about her."

"What?" Bianca exclaims, dumbfounded. "Who would do that? What did they say?"

"It doesn't matter right now," she says. "Just … tell me this one thing: Did you and she … did you … love each other?"

Bianca furrows her brow, confused. "That's kind of difficult to answer … Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Why is it difficult to answer?"

"Well, I know I _loved_ her, as much as a young naïve person can love anyone. But, I'm not sure how Frankie felt about me. I thought you knew that."

"Were you … intimate?"

"Maggie …" she starts, blushing and bowing her head. "Considering how intimate _we've_ been lately, I really don't think …"

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Bianca," she promises. "Or, make you feel guilty. It was a very long time ago … I just want to know how close you were."

"Why?" she questions. "We've been over this before."

"Please. Just … be honest with me."

"I'm _always_ honest with you," she says. "Okay, look, you really want reminded? I'll tell you the truth, again. _I never slept with your sister_."

"But … you loved her?"

"Yes," she sighs with some frustration. "I loved her very much. But, we were only kids. And we both had a lot of issues to work through."

"What were Frankie's issues?" Frankie asks. "Was she … violent in any way?"

"Violent? No, of course not. She was stubborn about some things and free spirited … but never _violent_."

"Really? Never?"

"No. Is that what someone tried to tell you? That she_ hurt_ someone?"

"Did she ever hurt you?"

"No," Bianca says again. "At least … not _physically_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she did_ cheat_ on me, if you could call it cheating. I'm not even sure you could, since we'd never, you know, made a commitment to each other. But it did hurt. A lot."

"She slept with another girl?"

"No … it was J.R. Why do you not remember this story?" she asks, now looking very concerned. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"No. I'm not sure at all."

"Come sit down, Maggie. You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, really. Just … tell me more. Please. I have to know."

"_Okay_ … I walked in on her and J.R. in bed together. It was in this room, just hours before she was shot."

"Why would she sleep with some guy behind your back? I don't understand …"

"She was confused, Maggie. I don't think she had really accepted the fact that she was gay … Why do you need to understand your sister so badly all of a sudden? Do you miss her?"

"Do you?"

Bianca pauses, wondering where this is all going. "I wish she hadn't died. I wish we had, had a chance to talk about things … but … if you're asking if I'm still in love with your sister, I …"

"Are you in love with me?" she suddenly asks, interrupting her.

"_Of course_," Bianca immediately replies. "Maggie, what is going on? You're not jealous of Frankie's _memory_ … are you? Because, if you are …"

"No," she says. "That's not it. I'm sorry, Bianca. I don't mean to freak you out … it's just …" Frankie kneels in front of her and sighs. "I don't want you to worry, okay? I just have some questions. Just try and be patient with me. I'll explain everything when the time is right. I promise."

"Okay," says Bianca with unblinking eyes. "I trust you, Maggie."

"Do you?" she asks. "Do you think I'm a good person? Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever hurt you?"

"Maggie, I _love_ you … with all of my heart. I would trust you with my _life_."

"Do you know how my sister died?"

Bianca looks taken aback. "You know how Frankie died."

"I know. But … tell me again. Tell me everything you remember."

"Well, she was shot by one of your aunt Vanessa's goons," says Bianca, still obviously confused.

"Why?"

"I … don't know. There were rumors that the gunman was trying to impress Vanessa, to prove himself somehow. But … those were only rumors."

"Did you ever have any reason to believe that Frankie might have been working _for_ Vanessa?"

"What? NO. Did someone try to tell you that she was? Maggie, _who have you been talking to?_"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she says with a heavy sigh.

"Try me."

"Later. I promise," she swears. "What happened before Frankie was shot? Before you walked in on her and …"

"J.R.," Bianca helps, her eyes wide with concern.

"Right. Did you have a fight? Did she seem upset at all?"

Bianca sighs and flutters her eyes. This subject is more difficult to talk about than she had anticipated. "Yes. I think we did have a fight. That's why I was coming over, to make up with her. The truth is, we fought a lot. And … she was upset a lot. I always wanted to help her … but she had so many walls. I couldn't possibly tear them all down."

"Do you think she may have had a lot of secrets too?"

"I don't know. I guess it's possible. She always was kind of a mystery." Bianca smiles sweetly and caresses Frankie's cheek. "Not like you at all, Mags. I almost always know what you're thinking. Well, except for right now."

Frankie's eyes grow wide and sad, and she pulls away from Bianca's touch shyly, turning her head. Bianca drops her hand with a sad sigh and cocks her head to regard Frankie with tenderness. She can now see the redness in Frankie's tired eyes and the lines on her face.

She suddenly seems like _another person_ to Bianca … someone older, and much more exhausted by life than _her_ Maggie.

"Maggie, please tell me what's going on," she pleads. "Who told you Frankie was violent? Why do you think she might have been working for Vanessa?"

"Bianca, I wish I knew more," she says, still not looking her in the eye. "I would tell you everything … If I only _understood_."

"Maybe I can help you," Bianca offers. "Please, don't shut me out. Tell me what you can, and we can try and figure out the rest together."

Finally, Frankie sets her eyes back on Bianca, and the look in them sends chills up her spine.

She's never seen Maggie look so serious.

"Bianca, I'm not who you think I am. I'm …"

Suddenly, a closet door swings open behind Frankie, revealing only an outstretched arm. The hand attached is holding a gun, and it is pointed straight at Bianca …


	21. Chapter 21

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-One

Maggie pulls frantically at the door handle in the limousine, but it will not budge. She beats her fists against the window calling out "help me" to anyone who might be within earshot, but the crowd going into Cortland Manor is too far away. Her aunt Vanessa laughs from the seat across from her; cackles, actually. It reminds Maggie of the witch in Snow White, and causes goose bumps to pop up all over her arms.

"It's no use, dear," Vanessa tells her. "There's no way out for you. You may as well calm down and tell me what I want to know."

"F#k you," Maggie barks.

Again, Vanessa only laughs. "My, my, my. Now, is that any way to speak to the woman who gave you everything?"

"I am _not_ Frankie," she informs. "You have the wrong sister!"

"Do I?" Vanessa asks, grinning with some surprise. "Well, then. I suppose we'll both have to find some way to bring Mary Francis to your rescue, Maggie. Do you happen to know where she might be?"

"No. And I wouldn't tell you if I did, you … witch!" Maggie spits out.

"You would protect a hired killer who doesn't even remember you?"

"I would protect my _sister_ … no matter what she's done."

"Even if she's been hired to kill your precious Bianca?"

Maggie narrows her eyes, but cannot hide her surprise.

"Oh. You didn't know?" Vanessa asks her. "I'm afraid it's true, dear. I must admit, I didn't know myself until just a few days ago. But, I have it on very good authority that Frankie _did_ accept the job."

"What do you mean, you didn't know?" Maggie questions. "I thought you were her boss, PROTEUS."

Vanessa's smile intensifies. "Oh. You've been in contact with my ill begotten son, have you? How wonderful it is to know that, my dear … you have _no_ idea."

Maggie blushes, wishing she had chosen her words more carefully, but presses on anyway. "So? How did you become so out of the loop, Aunt Vanessa?"

"Well, dear, I haven't seen your sister in some time," she admits. "She left for a job in Barbados one day and just … never came back. I thought at first that she may have given up the business entirely. Poor girl, her heart was never really in it in the first place. But, as it turns out, it seems that she ran out of money rather quickly and had to start taking jobs from complete strangers … getting rid of cheating wives and deadbeat husbands and the like. Really the most low-level work, _believe_ me."

"I don't get it. Why didn't she just come back to you when she ran out of money?"

"You know, I really couldn't tell you," says Vanessa. "But, it did concern me. That's why I've been looking for her, you see? I really must find out why she's been avoiding me."

"Maybe she finally started to wonder if Leo was right about you," Maggie suggests, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps she did," Vanessa replies. "But, it really makes no difference, Maggie. Not now that I have _you_. Frankie will be more than happy to return with me in exchange for your freedom … and, when she does, I'll make sure she never leaves me again."

"You bitch," Maggie growls.

Laughing, Vanessa lowers the glass separation between her and her chauffeur and says, "Driver, I'm quite ready to go whenever you are."

"Right away, Ma'am," he replies, turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

Greenlee exits Opal's parlor and leans against the double doors with a sigh. She starts to feel sorry for herself, but before she can become fully invested in such selfish behavior, Sunny pops up in front of her wearing a worried expression. She hasn't seen her sister since the party began, and Greenlee looks over her costume with skepticism. The strangest part about it is the contact lenses she wears, which cause her whole eye to look black; pupil, iris, and all.

"Who the hell are _you_ supposed to be?" Greenlee asks.

"Dark Willow," Sunny says, as if Greenlee must be an idiot not to know this. "… You know, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?"

"Sorry. Never saw that movie."

"It's a T.V. show," Sunny corrects. "Well, technically it was a movie too, but … whatever. Anyway, have you seen Maggie or Bianca?"

"Uh … no. Actually, I haven't seen Maggie at all, and Bianca disappeared a while ago," she informs. "Sunny, what is up with you three? For weeks now you've been acting like you're perfectly happy playing the third wheel with them."

Sunny laughs uncomfortably. "Third wheel? What? I don't know what you're talking about …"

"If you are trying to think up some scheme to break them apart, so that you can win back Bianca, Sunny, I swear …"

"No, Greens," she tells her. "I would never do that, not now. Look, did you happen to notice where Binks might have gone? I really need to find her."

"Sorry. I was in the fortune telling room. Not that I got anything out of _that_ experience. It is weird that Maggie hasn't arrived yet though …"

"_Yeah_," agrees Sunny, adding extra weight to her response.

Simone comes up beside Sunny just then and puts an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Hey, baby. Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," she purrs.

"Sorry," Sunny replies. "I've been looking for Bianca. Have you seen her?"

Simone huffs and drops her arm, taking a step away from her. "No. Would you expect me to tell you if I had?"

"Simone, come on," Sunny pleads, taking both her hands in her own. "It's important, okay? And, it has nothing to do with me, I swear."

"Well, I haven't seen her," Simone insists. "What could be so important that it makes you ditch your date all night anyway?"

"Yeah, Sunny," agrees Greenlee with a smile. "What is so important that you must find Bianca _right now_?"

"Uh … it's Maggie. See, they had a fight, and I told Maggie I'd talk to Bianca, and …"

"_Boring_," exclaims Simone, pulling her towards the dance floor. "Come on, Sunny. Forget about Bianca for two seconds and dance with me."

"But …" Sunny starts.

Simone only pulls harder. "I'm not taking _no_ for an answer."

"No surprise there," says Greenlee.

"Greenlee …" warns Sunny before she is pulled away completely.

Greenlee watches as her sister settles in to dance with Simone. After being stiff at first, she relaxes in Simone's arms and eventually smiles, as her counterpart whispers sweet nothings in her ear. They laugh and flirt back and forth until Sunny looks into Simone's eyes with earnest, and then … they kiss. Obscenely.

Greenlee feels like she's going to be sick. She even gags aloud.

"A little homophobic?" asks a muffled voice from beside her.

She turns and sees that Darth Vader has crept up beside her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Nice suit," she says. "What's the name again? Darth Nader?"

"Vader," he corrects with a laugh. "But, close. So why all the disgust with Dark Willow and the cat? I didn't realize Pine Valley was so closeted."

"Do I know you?" Greenlee asks, trying to see his eyes through the tiny holes in his mask.

"Maybe in another life," he tells her. "Why? Am I overstepping?"

"Ya' think?"

"Sorry. It's just … I have a friend who's a lesbian, and I …"

"It's … okay," Greenlee interrupts. "Dark Willow is my sister, and the cat is … well, she _used_ to be a good friend. I'm not against my sister's lifestyle per say … just the _cat_."

"Ah. Well, now that I know you're not a complete conservative fascist … wanna dance?"

"Will you take the mask off first?" she asks with a tempting smile.

"You wouldn't want that, trust me," he says. "I have third degree burns all over my face. It's disgusting, really."

"Oh my God," gasps Greenlee, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"I'm _kidding_," he laughs. "I was referring to Anakin ... Anakin Skywalker?"

She only looks at him with a lost stare.

"Never mind," he says. "Look, give me one dance, okay? That's all I ask. Then, we'll talk about taking the mask off."

Greenlee gives him a doubtful look that makes him worry for a moment that he's lost the battle. But, after making him sweat to her satisfaction, she grins beautifully and says, "Sure. One dance."


	22. Chapter 22

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Two

The shot goes off before Frankie can react, hitting Bianca in the left shoulder. She sees Bianca fall back onto the bed with a groan of pain, and then turns back to see the man with the gun emerge from the closet. He is dressed like one of the caterers and wears a crazed and confused expression. The gun in his hand trembles, as his hand is shaking with anxiety, but it is still squarely aimed at Bianca.

"Get out of here, Maggie," he warns. "I didn't come here for you."

Frankie's not sure how it happens, if it's being so close to Bianca, being in this room, or maybe the familiarity of the man in front of her, but suddenly she finds memories flooding back to her _all at once_. They hit her like a freight train, almost knocking her off her feet. First she remembers her sister, her _real_ mother, Leo, Bianca … and then, the night she supposedly died.

"J.R. …" she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I mean it, Maggie," he says. "Get lost. Or, I swear to God, I'll …"

"You'll what?" she asks, stepping closer to him. "You gonna shoot me in the shoulder too, Junior?"

"Come on, Maggie. Don't be stupid about this. You've got three seconds to clear out of here."

"Sorry, J.R.," she says. "But … I'm not really the Maggie _you're used to_."

With one quick motion, Frankie does a high kick that makes contact with his gun, and sends it flying across the room. He looks at her with shock, freezing him in place long enough to allow her to punch him square in the nose. Bones crack audibly and blood spurts from his nostrils. She smiles wickedly and says, "Now … what were you saying about me _clearing out of here_?"

He is holding his nose, as if that will help, and tears are welling in his eyes. "Maggie … what the hell happened to you?"

"Wow. You know, that's a funny story. See, the thing is … Gosh. What am I _saying_?"

She punches him in the gut and knees him in the groin, sending him straight to the ground.

"You don't deserve to hear my f#king story," she says, her eyes filled with a cold and steady rage.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me who you are?" Greenlee asks her masked dancing partner as they sway together.

"What if I told you I was a potential investor for Fusion Cosmetics?"

"I would tell you to get lost," Greenlee replies with a huff of laughter. "The last thing I need is for some _Mister Mysterioso_ to come along and try to snake my company."

"I thought it was Bianca Montgomery's company."

"Cambias Enterprises is Bianca's," Greenlee corrects. "Well, it's her _daughter's_ anyway. I'm still the head of Fusion. And, we've got enough investors, thank you."

"Okay. Well, what if I told you I just saw you from across the room and said to myself, _Man, you have got to dance with that girl._ _She is the most gorgeous, bewitching woman you've ever seen and you'll be a fool if you don't at least try_?"

"Talk to yourself often?" she jokes.

"Only when it involves such a beautiful Cleopatra, such as yourself."

"Well, I would say I'd buy the first scenario a lot more than the second one. I haven't been called bewitching in … well, I've _never_ been called bewitching," she laughs.

"Really? For some reason, I don't think I believe you. There had to be someone, sometime … I mean, it's not _that strange_ of a word, right?"

"Well, I guess _someone_ did say I was bewitching … a long time ago. But …" she looks up into the vacant mask, her eyes searching. "Are you sure I don't know you? You sound … kind of familiar."

"Oh, I get that a lot. It's the mask," he kids. "It makes everyone sound like Darth Vader."

"No," she says, now sounding dreamy and lost in her own thoughts. "That's not it. It's the way you said _bewitching_. Say that again."

"Greenlee, I …"

"How did you know my name?"

"Come on. Everyone here knows your name," he says with a laugh.

"Say my name again," she pleads.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've obviously upset you. I should really be going."

"No," she demands, holding tight to his arm. "Say my name. Please. Just … say it one more time."

He pauses and looks around the room.

"Please," she says again. "Please. Say my name again."

"Greenlee," he says softly. "I …"

She faints in his arms just as the gunshot upstairs goes off, throwing the crowd into a panic…


	23. Chapter 23

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Three

The music in the ballroom comes to an abrupt halt, leaving in its wake only the sounds of gasps and feverish whispers. Palmer Cortland comes to stand in the center of it all with Derrick Frye and a few uniformed officers flanking them on either side.

"Don't panic, folks," Palmer calls to the crowd, lifting both his arms and his voice to get their attention. "Chief Frye and his men will get to the bottom of the noise that we all just heard. Please remain in the ballroom while the house is being thoroughly searched. We don't want anyone placing themselves in any danger or getting in the way …"

Where Greenlee has fainted in Leo's arms, David and Kendall, as well as Sunny and Simone, come running. David squats down over Greenlee and begins searching for a wound.

Sunny already knows the gunshot came from upstairs and is gazing in that direction as she worries over her sister.

"I can't find a wound," David informs, looking up into the mask of Darth Vader. "What happened here?"

Leo sighs and pulls off the mask now, and David's eyes open wide in response.

Simone gasps from behind Sunny and says, "Did I faint too? Am I dreaming?"

Behind David, Kendall faints as well, hitting the floor with a thud.

"What happened here?" David asks again. "If Greenlee hasn't been shot, then who has?"

Sunny spies Doctor Maria Gray in the crowd of on-lookers and rushes to her side.

"Where is _she_ going?" asks David.

"I think I know," says Leo, laying Greenlee carefully on the floor. "Stay here."

"Wait!" David exclaims. "Leo! What the hell is going on?"

"Just … stay here with Greenlee," Leo insists. He turns his back on David's open-mouthed stare and hurries to catch up with Sunny and Maria, who are already headed for the staircase.

"What room are we headed to?" asks Dr. Gray.

"Not sure," Sunny tells her. "Any ideas, Leo?"

Maria turns her head to see who Sunny is addressing and catches her first glimpse of Leo DuPres in the flesh. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Leo?" she asks. "Leo DuPres? But … you're …"

"Yeah, I know," he replies. "I could say the same about you."

Sunny hears a noise at the top of the stairs. They all do. It sounds like a body dropping to the floor. And, it comes from the first room on the left.

"Hurry!" Sunny declares, running ahead of them.

When she gets to the room and swings the door open, she sees Frankie Stone looming over the apparently defenseless figure of J.R. Chandler. She kicks him repeatedly in the ribs as blood trickles from his swollen nose. He is obviously unconscious.

Maria goes straight to Bianca's aid on the bed, not paying the least bit of attention to the distraction taking place over her shoulder.

"She's breathing. Her pulse is weak. She's losing blood fast," she says, as if talking to her techs in the E.R. "We've got to get her to a hospital. We need David immediately."

Sunny starts to call out Frankie's name, but thinks better of it.

"_Stone_!" she yells instead. "Stop!"

Frankie goes on punishing J.R. as if she doesn't even know anyone else has entered the room. Her dark eyes are wild, and her grin is unbelievably cold and heartless. Now, blood drips from the corners of his mouth as well.

Sunny leaps forward and grabs both of Frankie's arms, trying with all her might to pull her back.

"Please, you've gotta stop this!" Sunny implores. "You're gonna _kill him_!"

Frankie slows her kicks, but does not stop at once.

"Do you hear me?" Sunny questions. "You're gonna KILL him!"

After one final blow to his ribs, Frankie's shoulders slump and she suddenly begins to weep. She turns slowly and locks eyes with Leo. All the rage is gone in her eyes, replaced with a grief so strong it fills the whole room.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Frankie tells him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Leo … I …"

Leo quickly comes to embrace her, holding her ear close to his mouth. "Shh …" he instructs. "Don't tell anyone who you are."

"But, I remember," she says. "I remember _everything_."

"Good," he whispers. "Then you know what we have to do. Keep quiet _until the time is right_."

Behind them, David sweeps into the room. He glances briefly at J.R.'s still form on the floor, and then joins Maria beside Bianca. She too is unconscious, and her breathing is becoming shallower by the second. As he checks her over, Derrick and a group of his men enter the room as well, followed closely by some of Palmer's security guards.

"Help me get this woman downstairs," David tells the security guards. "We need to get her to the hospital. NOW!"

"What happened here?" questions Derrick, to anyone who will listen.

"J.R. ... he shot Bianca," Frankie answers, wiping away her tears. "He came out of the closet while we were talking. I didn't even have time to stop him. I …"

"Its okay, Mags," Leo interrupts. "Look … see? They're taking Binks to the hospital. She's going to be okay."

Frankie watches as the well-muscled security guards carefully begin to move Bianca out of the room with David and Maria's close supervision. Meanwhile, Derrick has moved to check J.R. for a pulse as his men look on.

"I have to go with her," Frankie says, not taking her eyes off the moving procession leaving the room. "This is all my fault. _I have to go_ …"

"Like hell you will," says Sunny tersely, clamping on to Frankie's arm.


	24. Chapter 24

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Four

"What happened?" Kendall asks Simone as she sits up from the floor. She rubs the bump on the back of her head gingerly and winces in pain.

"You passed out," Simone tells her. "Just like Greens."

Kendall looks over at Greenlee and quickly moves to her side. "Oh my gosh. Is she all right?"

"She's fine. David said she would wake up soon. She's just had a bit of a shock … we all have."

"Greenlee?" Kendall calls gently. "Greens, can you hear me? Wake up, god damn it. I'm not running Fusion by myself."

Greenlee's eyes flutter open and land on Kendall. "Leo," she says immediately. "He was here, Kendall. I _know_ he was. I …"

"I know. I saw him too," Kendall confirms.

"He went upstairs with Sunny," Simone tells her. "Someone got shot."

"What?" Greenlee asks, slowly sitting up as well. "Who?"

"I don't know. I …" Simone stops short, seeing the men coming down the stairs carrying Bianca. Kendall sees them too.

"Bianca!" she exclaims, jumping up and leaving Greenlee and Simone behind without a second thought.

Kendall makes her way into the huddle around her sister, placing her arms beneath her back to help support her.

"David, what happened to my sister?" she demands to know.

"She was shot in the shoulder. We're taking her to the hospital for a blood transfusion. An ambulance is waiting outside," he quickly explains.

"I'm going with her," says Kendall with authority.

"Fine. But hurry," David warns. "There's not much time."

"You're going to be fine," Kendall whispers to Bianca as they exit the double doors to Cortland Manor. "Do you hear me, sweetheart? You're going to be just fine. I promise."

* * *

Upstairs, Sunny has become a roadblock in Frankie's way to Bianca.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers," Sunny tells her. "Where the hell is Maggie?"

Derrick stands up and cocks his head at Sunny with curiosity. "What do you mean, _where is Maggie_?"

"Oh, she's just talking metaphorically," Leo replies with a nervous laugh. "You know, like as in _where is the Maggie I know, 'cause you're not acting like yourself_ … metaphorically."

"Was I talking to you, dead-boy?" Derrick asks impatiently. "Now, while I agree that Maggie hasn't behaved as she usually would, I think that's almost an _understatement_. Maggie, do you realize you could've _killed_ J.R. tonight? You've already broken three of his ribs, at least."

Frankie yanks her arm away from Sunny and watches as Derrick's fellow policemen lift J.R. and begin carrying him out of the room.

"He shot _Bianca_," she spits out with vehemence. "What did you think I would do? Throw him a party?"

"I would expect you to do everything in your power to protect Bianca," Derrick agrees. "But, to almost beat a man to death? That's just not your M.O."

"Derrick, can we talk about this later?" Leo pleads. "Come on, man. Maggie's woman just got shot before her very eyes. She's a little traumatized here. Let us take her to the hospital to see Bianca through this. Then you can ask all the questions you want."

Derrick shakes his head and takes a moment to think this over.

Giving Leo a determined stare, he finally says, "Fine. But, as soon as Bianca's out of danger, I'm going to start asking those questions, Leo. And, I'm starting with _you_."

He turns and exits the room behind his men, giving them all one last look of displeasure before shutting the door behind him.

Sunny immediately turns to Leo.

"What are you doing?" she demands to know. "You're not going to tell them about _her_?" She points a finger at Frankie for emphasis.

"How can I?" he asks her. "We don't even know where Maggie is, and …"

"I think I know where she is," says Frankie, staring blankly ahead of her.

"Why? What did you do to her?" Sunny questions with an icy glare.

"Nothing," Frankie insists, turning her own glare on Sunny. "But … I stayed in Pine Valley way too long … long enough to give Vanessa time to find me."

"You think _Vanessa_ may have Maggie?" asks Leo. "But, she and I were just outside about an hour ago. How could she …"

"She never made it inside, did she?" Frankie points out. "If she had, she would have been the first person upstairs after the shot."

"How do we know _you_ didn't hit her over the head and stash her somewhere, so that you could take her place?" Sunny questions. "How do we even know that you weren't working _with_ J.R. … or Vanessa?"

"I came here to get answers," Frankie tells her. "To find out if Leo had been telling me the truth. I never anticipated J.R. showing up _at all_ …" she trails off, and that blank stare takes over her features again. "Wait a minute … Chandler … Babe Chandler … Was J.R. in _prison_?"

"Oh, come on!" Sunny exclaims. "Now you expect us to believe you didn't even _know_ who hired you to kill Babe?"

Leo puts an arm out to keep Sunny from getting any closer to Frankie and says, "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"The person who hired me used an alias, and _so did I_," Frankie informs. "That's the way things work where I come from. All I knew about him was that he was in prison, and that he had a child he wanted to keep Bianca from raising … that's _all_ I knew."

"Well, doesn't that work out well for you?" Sunny says. "Now J.R. can't even tell the cops that you were Babe's assassin."

"Look, if you're foaming at the mouth for me to receive punishment, you can relax," Frankie tells her. "I'm going to tell the cops about Babe _myself_ … as soon as we find my sister."

"Frankie, you can't do that," Leo advises. "As soon as we get Mags back, we've got to get rid of Vanessa _once and for all_. Then, you've got to hit the road and never look back. I won't let Vanessa's lies ruin your life anymore."

Frankie looks at him tenderly and takes his hand in her own. "Leo, you can't stop me from doing what's right," she says. "I've been running from the truth for so long … now I have to face it. No matter what the consequences."

"What are you talking about?" asks Sunny. "What _truth_ do you have to face?"

"Leo, who _is _this person?" asks Frankie with frustration.

"She's Greenlee's sister," he explains with a sigh. "Look, Sunny, Frankie _remembers_. She remembers everything, okay? She's on _our_ side now."

"Great. And I'm supposed to feel better about having a cold blooded killer on our side because she remembers who she _used_ to be?" Sunny questions. "What about who she was yesterday? Or who she was when I saw her push Babe over the falls?"

"I'm sorry about Babe," Frankie says with all sincerity. "I _really_ am. If it helps, I almost didn't do it. It felt so wrong that time … everything about being in Pine Valley felt so _wrong_ …"

"Oh, that's so very comforting," Sunny says. "I'm sure it will make Bianca feel so much better to hear that you _almost_ didn't kill her best friend."

"_Best_ friend?" asks Frankie, a lump swelling in her throat.

"Yeah," confirms Sunny coldly. "Or, how about your cousin David? You do remember _David_, right?"

"Sunny, don't do this," Leo begs. "Please. Not now."

"Why not?" asks Sunny with a smile. "She has to find out sometime, doesn't she?"

"What about David?" asks Frankie cautiously. "What does _he_ have to do with this?"

"Oh, nothing. Except that Babe was his _only child_," Sunny tells her.

"What?" Frankie exclaims. She looks at Leo, who only bows his head sadly. "Jesus," she sighs. "What have I done?"

Before Sunny can open her mouth to torture Frankie any further, Greenlee comes storming through the door with Simone right behind her. She stops right beside her sister, her wide eyes glued to Leo.

"Is it really you?" she asks hopefully.

He gives her a bright but weary smile. "Yeah, baby. It's me."

She leaps forward with a squeal of delight and tackles him in a bear hug. He squeezes her back and says, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry."

She responds by kissing him everywhere: his chin, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth. Happy tears well from her eyes and drip down her flushed cheeks.

"I hate to interrupt this … incredibly happy reunion," Sunny says. "But we really need to go to the hospital … _Pronto_."

Leo gently pushes Greenlee to arms length and asks her, "Do you have a car?"

"I think you're dead for over two years, and all you have to say is _do you have a car_?" Greenlee questions.

"I do," Simone offers. "I can drive us to the hospital."


	25. Chapter 25

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Five

Leo does his best to tell Greenlee everything he can without letting her know about Frankie, but everything he says on the car ride to the hospital only brings up more questions. By the time Simone drops them off at the emergency room doors, Greenlee is asking him things so quickly that he doesn't even have time to respond. This is especially true once David meets them inside wearing an exhausted expression.

The weary doctor only shoots Leo a frustrated glare before going straight to Frankie.

He takes her small hands into his own and warmly smiles down at her. "We were able to make the transfusion in time, and she's going to pull through this soon," he tells her. "But, the bullet is lodged beneath her shoulder blade … it's going to be a tricky removal. We'll be moving her to an operating room shortly to take care of it. And, I will be supervising the whole time."

"May we see her now?" asks Sunny hopefully.

"Actually, she was conscious for a moment," David says. "She was asking for Maggie."

Frankie looks behind her at Leo, who says, "It's okay. Go in and see her. We'll be waiting right here."

"Is she conscious now?" Frankie asks David, turning back to face him.

"No," he replies. "She's out cold. And I expect she will be for some time. She's been given a lot of medication for the pain."

Frankie nods and steadies her nerves, walking past him with determination and disappearing into Bianca's room. Sunny watches on with disapproving eyes.

"Leo, is there a chance I could steal you away for five minutes?" asks Greenlee, looking up at him lovingly. "I know you want to be here for Bianca, but I have so many questions …"

"Sorry, Greenlee," says David, taking Leo by the arm. "But, I need a moment alone with my brother before I scrub up. Will you excuse us?"

Greenlee narrows her eyes at David menacingly.

"Come on, sis," Sunny implores, patting her gently on the back. "Let's go get a cup of coffee or something. We may be here for a while."

* * *

Frankie stands idly just inside the door to Bianca's room for a moment, staring at her old friend lying peacefully in her bed with wonder. All the memories … they give her a picture of Bianca that is much different than the vision before her now. She was little more than a child when Frankie last knew her, already brave and ready to take on the world, but too naïve to understand the path in front of her. Now, she is a woman with two children to care for … and a woman in love.

Frankie wonders if it could be dreams of Maggie that are causing the sweet smile to grace Bianca's otherwise still face. She feels horrible that she doesn't know where her sister is, that it could be her fault that she's disappeared. She can't bear the trauma she's caused to Maggie, or to Bianca. Looking upon the innocent beauty lying helpless in the hospital bed in front of her, she wishes she could reach in and rip her own heart out, offering it as a penance. She wishes that Maggie were here instead of her. She wishes that Vanessa had taken her instead, and left her sister in peace.

The guilt is overwhelming. And, she almost turns around and runs out of the room. But then, suddenly, the urge to purge herself of all these feelings becomes too urgent to ignore. She rushes to Bianca's bedside and looks at her for any sign of awakening. But, besides the smile, all else remains still.

"Bianca," she says softly. "How can I ever tell you how sorry I am? How … ashamed I am? I shouldn't even be here right now. I have no right. I don't even deserve to … _look_ at you."

She begins to cry, but then sucks it back in reflexively.

Assassins don't cry.

"I have a lot to make up for," she continues. "And a lot to account for … starting with leaving you in the first place. I should never have listened to Vanessa. I should have trusted you and told you everything …"

She cautiously reaches out a hand and smoothes Bianca's hair back.

"You were always so much smarter than me," Frankie whispers. "You always knew exactly who you were and where you stood … I didn't have a clue. I never thought we would end up like this. God, if I had …"

She wraps both her hands around one of Bianca's and caresses it gently, tears spilling now uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I can't change all that I've done," she says. "But I _can_ get Maggie back where she belongs, at your side. I can do one thing right in my pathetic life, Bianca. And if I have to kill one more person to do it … then … _I will_. But, I promise you, by the time you wake up, Maggie will be right here. And I will turn myself in … for everyone's sake."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Leo?" David demands to know once they are in his office behind closed doors. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"David, I can explain …" Leo starts.

"I mean, you've done almost everything we agreed you would _not_ do, under any circumstances!" he interrupts.

"Yes, but …"

"You know Vanessa will be looking for you now! You've led her straight to you!"

"David, Vanessa was _already_ on her way here," he says. "That's why I came."

"What? But … why would she risk coming to Pine Valley unless it were for _you_?"

Leo takes a deep breath. "She came for Frankie."

"Frankie? _our_ Frankie?"

"Yes. Vanessa followed Frankie to Pine Valley, and I followed Vanessa," Leo lies, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, David. I know we agreed I wouldn't come back, but I couldn't let Vanessa catch Frankie, not now."

"I don't understand," David says, taking a seat on his desk. "Why would Vanessa need to _catch_ Frankie? I thought Frankie was still working for her."

"Frankie left Vanessa," Leo tries to explain. "She … started remembering some things … including Bianca. Then she heard that there was a hit out on Bianca's life, and well … she came here to protect her, thank God! I mean, can you imagine if Maggie had been there instead? I don't even want to think about it!"

"Wait. Are you saying …? Is _Frankie_ the one I just let into Bianca's room?"

"Its okay, David," Leo reassures. "She remembers. She remembers _everything_. And she's here to help us."

"By attracting Vanessa straight to us?" David exclaims. "What a relief! And, if Frankie's the one sitting with Bianca right now, where the hell is Maggie?"

Leo sighs. "We're not sure. Frankie seems to think Vanessa might have taken her."

David leaps off his desk, eyes wide and jaw set.

"But, we're going to get her back," Leo continues. "I swear to you, David. Frankie and I will do anything …"

"That's what I'm afraid of," David tells him. "Do you two have any idea what you're up against? This woman is a monster! She would kill you and me both without even batting an eye!"

"I know, David …"

"Damn it!" David growls. "Why didn't you come to me with this earlier?"

"There was no time …"

"Well, I'm not letting you and Frankie take on Vanessa alone anymore," David tells him. "It's too risky, Leo. You've got to let me help you."

"David, Bianca is the one who needs your help right now," Leo says. "We can do this. Trust me."

"Another doctor can take care of Bianca."

"Is that what you really want?" asks Leo. "I know it's not what _Maggie_ would want. She would want you to stay here and see Binks through this. I know she would."

David shakes his head in doubt. "I don't know …" he says.

A knock at his office door signals the arrival of Nurse Anita Santos. She opens the door after David grumbles, "come in," and offers him Bianca's file.

"They're taking Bianca into the O.R. now," she announces. "Are you ready, Doctor?"

He takes a deep breath and scowls at his brother. "Yes," he finally says, not taking his eyes off Leo. "I'll be right there."

Anita nods with a pleasant smile and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You're doing the right thing," Leo insists. "Bianca needs you here."

"Just promise me you won't be foolish," David replies. "Trust Frankie. Follow her lead. Vanessa trained her to be a professional killer … if we're lucky, maybe that decision will end up biting her in the ass this time."


	26. Chapter 26

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Six

Coming back from retrieving a cup of coffee for Greenlee, Sunny sees her sister sitting on a waiting room coach with Simone and pauses a moment. She's never seen Greenlee look as distressed as she does now. Though she sits completely still, her eyes downcast and her expression blank, Sunny can tell she is on the brink of an explosion. She is gripping the sofa cushions on either side with both hands, all the muscles in her back and shoulders tense and ready to pounce. Simone rubs her back tenderly, but Greenlee doesn't even seem to notice. She only continues to stare at the floor in silence.

Sunny takes a deep breath and approaches the couch, her shadow causing Greenlee to finally look up. She smiles weakly and takes the coffee, saying, "thanks", but her muscles remain stiff and her thoughts far away. Simone gives Sunny a helpless pout as if to say, _I can't reach her_, and Sunny nods in reply.

"Simone, can you give me a minute alone with my sister?" she asks.

"Absolutely," Simone immediately answers. She stands and digs in her purse for her phone. "I'm just going to check in with Mia. I'll be back in a few," she says. And, she gives Greenlee's shoulder a squeeze before walking away.

Sunny takes the vacant seat next to her sister and clasps her hands between her knees. "You wanna talk?" she asks.

"I just don't understand," Greenlee says, still staring at the floor. "How could he not let me know he was alive? I'm his wife. We were supposed to stand by each other, _no matter what_."

"He did what he thought he had to do to protect you," Sunny tells her. "He didn't want his mother pulling you into her sick game anymore."

Greenlee turns her head, looking Sunny in the eye. "But, I'm already a part of this. She's already pulled me in, Sunny. That bitch kept my husband away from me for over two years."

"I know," she sighs. "But, you weren't the only one in danger …"

"What do you mean by that?" Greenlee questions, and Sunny is now the one who turns her eyes towards the floor.

"Sunny?" Greenlee probes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sunny looks back up, her eyes filled with shame.

"Sunny? You've known about Leo for a while, haven't you?"

Sunny takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe this. How could you not tell me?"

"I wanted to," Sunny tries to explain. "I did. But …"

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks," she admits. "But, Greenlee, listen …"

"You've known for weeks, and _you didn't tell me_?"

"Greenlee, I couldn't," she insists. "_Listen to me_, okay? There is a lot more to this than you think."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. But, you've got to promise not to tell anyone, _especially David_."

"David? What's he got to do with this?"

"Greens, Leo didn't just stay away to protect you. He was trying to find Maggie's sister. She needed his help."

"_Frankie_?"

"SHH!" Sunny hisses. "Keep it down."

"But … why would she need his help?" Greenlee asks. "She's _dead_."

"Afraid not," Sunny corrects. "Look, it's a long story, okay? The important thing is, Frankie was a danger to herself and everyone else. She couldn't remember who she was. She thought she was an assassin. Well … she _was_ an assassin. But, only because Vanessa made her_ think_ she was."

"Whoa. Sunny, slow down," her sister pleads. "What does any of this have to do with _David_?"

"I told you, she thought she was an _assassin_," Sunny says after a pause. "And she was hired by J.R. Chandler to kill Babe."

"Oh my gosh. But … she didn't …"

Sunny nods. "She _did_. But, Greenlee … _she didn't know what she was doing_. You can't tell David, okay? Leo doesn't think he would understand."

"Leo's right," she agrees. "He would lose his mind."

"Look, I have my doubts about Frankie," Sunny admits. "But, she did save Bianca's life, and I have to respect that. She seems to have all her memories back now, and …"

She is interrupted by the sight of Frankie and Leo approaching from the hallway. Greenlee stands up abruptly in anticipation, and Leo gives her a tired smile. But she looks past him and focuses on Frankie, searching her face carefully.

"So, who am I looking at?" she asks, her sarcastic _Greenlee smile_ back in place. "Maggie … or Frankie?"

"Sunny!" Leo immediately damns.

"Don't you _dare_ chastise my sister," Greenlee warns, turning her eyes on him momentarily. "At least _someone_ is telling me the truth."

"Greenlee, please don't blame Leo for this," Frankie says, shoving her hands in her back pockets. "This is all my fault. So if you want someone to blame …"

"I'm sorry," Greenlee interrupts, blinking. "But, I don't think you answered my question."

"I'm Frankie," she says.

"Greens, listen," Leo tells her. "You can note tell David about Frankie …"

"Yes, I know all about David," she says tersely. "Do you think I give a rat's ass about that? What I want to know is: when were you planning on telling me the whole truth, LEO?"

"I was, Baby, I swear," he promises. "Just as soon as we get Maggie back."

"And where exactly_ is_ Maggie?" she questions.

As if in answer, Anita Santos pops up beside them with an envelope in her outstretched hand. Written on the outside in big black letters is LEO.

"Someone left this at the front desk for you," Anita tells him. "They said it was important."

Leo accepts the envelope and stares at it with apprehension. Before Anita can turn to walk away, he reaches out and grabs her arm. "Who gave this to you?" he asks.

"I didn't recognize the guy," answers Anita. "He was pretty scary looking though. Big, broad shouldered, scruffy-looking beard … He didn't talk much either … wouldn't even leave his name."

"Thanks, Anita," Greenlee says, and the nurse gives her a nod before leaving the four of them alone.

Leo continues staring at the envelope as if opening it might cause an explosion of some kind.

"Well, are you going to read it?" Frankie questions impatiently.

"Sorry," Leo says, shaking himself out of a stupor.

Without any further hesitation, he rips open the envelope and unfolds the letter inside. He takes a moment to read it over, much to the consternation of everyone else waiting.

"What does it say?" Sunny asks eagerly.

"Is it from Vanessa?" says Frankie.

"She wants to make a trade," Leo announces. "Frankie and me for Maggie."

"Well, you're _not_ going," Greenlee tells him with authority.

"Greenlee …" he begins with a sigh.

"No, Leo," she insists. "I am _not _doing this again. Let Frankie go if someone has to. She said it was all her fault anyway, remember?"

"I'm not letting Frankie go alone," he says. "Besides, the trade is for both of us. If something goes wrong and Frankie can't take Vanessa down … I'm not giving my mother the chance to make assassins out of _both_ Stone sisters."

"Ain't gonna happen," Frankie promises, her jaw set tight with determination. "That bitch is gonna pay … big time."

"But you're _not_ going alone," Leo tells her. "It's too risky for your sister, and you know it."

"Leo, I just got you back," Greenlee says, grabbing him around the waist and entreating him with big sad eyes. "Please, don't do this to us again. I don't think my heart could take it."

"Baby, I _have_ to do this," he declares. "I have to see this through. Can't you see? If we can get rid of Vanessa today, we'll all be free of her forever. It will all be _over_, Greenlee."

"Then, at least let me go with you," Greenlee pleads.

"Absolutely not," he replies. "You're staying right here where you'll be safe."

"But, Leo …"

"No, Greenlee," he insists. "Frankie and I have to do this alone. Stay here with your sister in case Bianca gets out of surgery before we get back. She'll wonder where Maggie is …"

"That should be easy to explain," Sunny chimes in sarcastically.

Leo gives her a look of disapproval then looks back at Greenlee. "Stay here," he says again. "We'll be back soon. I promise."

Greenlee hugs him tighter, burying her face in his chest. "Please, Leo," she begs. "Please don't go. We can run away … somewhere Vanessa will never find us! Just please don't go back to face her again!"

"We're wasting time," Frankie sighs. "The sooner we get my sister back, the better. I promised Bianca."

Leo takes a deep breath and pushes Greenlee away, his eyes filled with hurt. "I'll be back," he swears as Greenlee wipes her eyes. "Stay here. I promise: I'll be back."

"Leo, don't do this," Greenlee continues to beg as he and Frankie start to walk away.

He looks back one last time before they disappear down the hall and mouths the words, "I love you."

"Leo!" she calls out desperately. But, he and Frankie have already turned a corner and are gone.

"They'll be okay," Sunny tries to assure her. "Frankie is a professional, remember? She won't let anything happen to him."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Greenlee asks. "I watched Leo _die_ because of that woman … who so recklessly calls herself a mother! She's been in this game a lot longer than Frankie … Hell! She practically invented it!"

"Okay," Sunny says. "But, what else can we do? We don't even know where they're going,_ and_, even if we did, Greenlee ... we don't have a gun ... or_ anything_!"

"But … I DO have a gun," Greenlee tells her. "I carry it in the car."

"Greens … I don't like that look in your eye."

"Let's follow them," Greenlee suddenly suggests, an unsettling smile stretching across her face.

"Are you crazy?" her sister questions. "Leo told you to stay here, Greenlee."

"So what?" she says. "If he won't listen to reason, why should I?"

"Greenlee, I don't think …"

Greenlee grabs her by the arm and pulls her towards the hallway with a crazed yet resolved expression. "Come on," she implores. "They've got a big lead on us."

Sunny sighs and follows her sister reluctantly, saying, "Okay. But, just so you know, I'm doing this for _you_ … not Bianca's dysfunctional Stone Twins."


	27. Chapter 27

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Seven

When David has finished moving Bianca into a private room after surgery, he finds Kendall pacing outside in the hall. She stops immediately upon seeing him and gives him a wide-eyed hopeful look, begging him silently for good news.

"She's fine," he says with a tired smile. "She'll have to wear her arm in a sling for a few weeks, but … the worst is over."

"Oh, David," Kendall breathes out in relief, tackling him with an unexpected hug. "Thank you. Thank you SO much."

He smiles with surprise and returns the embrace, saying, "I'd do anything for your sister, Kendall. You know that."

"Yes," agrees a voice from behind. "You've always come through for Bianca, David. How can we ever repay you?"

Kendall and David part and turn to face the small but intimidating figure of Erica Kane. She is staring at them with her patented, hard-to-read smile.

"Mother," Kendall greets, surprised to see her. "Where have you been? I thought …"

"I was at a fashion show in New York when Jackson called me with the news," Erica explains, cutting her off. "I flew home as soon as I could. Is Bianca awake? I'd like to see her."

"She'll come around soon," David tells her. "I'd like her to get some rest for now."

"Well, in the meantime then," says Erica. "Perhaps one of you would like to tell me just how in the hell my daughter ended up in the hospital with a gunshot wound?"

"I can tell you that," says Derrick Frye, appearing from around a corner. "I've just finished having a talk with J.R. Chandler."

"From behind bars, I hope," grumbles David.

"We're getting him processed, David. Don't worry," he says with frustration.

"Well, don't hold me in suspense, Derrick," Erica says. "What exactly did Mr. Chandler have to say?"

"A lot," Derrick emphasizes. "He's confessed to coming to Cortland Manor tonight with the intention of killing Bianca."

"My God," declares Erica. "Has he completely lost touch with reality? What did Bianca ever do to him except to try and be his friend?"

"He also admitted to hiring a hit man to kill Babe," Derrick continues. "Looks like you were right, David. Babe didn't jump from that railing. She was pushed."

"Glad to see you're finally coming around," David congratulates sarcastically. "Don't be offended if it takes me awhile to feel grateful."

"Well, I think we should_ all_ be grateful," says Erica. "To _Maggie_. I understand that she single-handedly protected Bianca from that psychopath. Where is she? I'd like to thank her personally."

"Yes, I'd also like to find Miss. Stone," agrees Derrick, folding his arms. "I have a few questions for our supposed heroine."

"What kind of questions, Derrick?" asks Erica. "Haven't you got all you need to know from J.R.?"

"I'm just wondering how a ninety-five pound med student suddenly found the strength to take on a man twice her size," Derrick says simply.

"Aren't you being a little generous, Derrick?" offers David. "I always found J.R. about as frightening as a rabid mouse."

"J.R. says that Maggie showed some skill in defending herself and Bianca," Derrick goes on, ignoring David's hostility. "He says she kicked the gun right out of his hand like she was Bruce Lee. Now, I know I've never known Maggie as well as the three of you, but I've also never heard of her being proficient in martial arts. Could there be more to this story by any chance?"

"Derrick, I don't see why any of us should be questioning poor Maggie about this," Erica says. "I mean, I don't care if she grew eight-feet tall and turned green! She saved my daughter, for God's sake."

"My mother's right," Kendall agrees. "Thank God Maggie was there. Why should any of us care_ how_ she did it? The point is, she stopped J.R. from having a second chance to hit his target."

"I realize that," says Derrick with a sigh. "But …"

"Derrick, it was probably just pure adrenaline," suggests David. "You've heard the stories about 3 or 4 year-old children lifting whole cars to save a trapped parent … why should Maggie be any different?"

"Yes, but …" Derrick begins.

He is interrupted by the arrival of Anita Santos, appearing from inside Bianca's room.

"She's awake," Anita tells David with a smile. "She's asking for Miranda. What should I tell her?"

"Ryan took Miranda down to the nursery to see the newborns," Kendall says. "He picked her up at Jack's on his way here … just … in case."

"I'll go get her," David offers. "You and Erica go in and keep Bianca company until I come back."

Kendall nods and follows her mother into Bianca's room, letting the door shut behind them.

"I'm not finished with this, David," Derrick says before he can walk away. "There's something missing from this story, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Good luck with that," David replies flatly. "I hope you won't mind if I don't hold my breath."


	28. Chapter 28

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Eight

Greenlee and Sunny first follow Leo and Frankie to an old, run-down motel on the outskirts of town. Greenlee parks her car far enough away not to be noticed, and watches her husband and his cousin disappear into one of the rooms.

"They must have hot-wired Simone's car!" Sunny says, more in admiration than disapproval. "And … I kind of left the hospital without telling her where I was going. She's going to be pissed."

"She'll get over it," Greenlee grumbles. "… What do you think they're doing in there? Do you think Vanessa's in there?"

"Nah. I bet this is where Frankie was staying. They're probably just getting supplies," Sunny guesses. "Greenlee, you're not really mad at Leo, are you?"

"Can we not get into this now?" she asks. "Right now, I just want to make sure Leo lives long enough for me to be mad at him in the first place."

"He's a good guy," Sunny tells her. "You should be proud of him."

"Oh, I'm proud of him all right," Greenlee promises. "Proud enough to ring his neck."

"He's just trying to protect his family," Sunny goes on.

"I _am_ his family, Sunny," her sister says. "And, maybe it's _my_ turn to do the protecting around here."

"I don't see what good we're going to do," Sunny says. "I may know karate, but I don't know how to shoot a gun. And you, well …"

"Don't worry about me, kid," Greenlee insists, locking eyes with her. "I'm going to do what I should have done a LONG time ago …"

* * *

Once inside her motel room, Frankie wastes no time in retrieving the big black gun case from the closet. She lays it out on the bed and snaps it open, lifting the lid to reveal a shiny black sniper rifle in pieces within. She takes the pieces out one at a time, examining each one carefully before snapping them into place with the others.

Leo watches this puzzle making with wonder, especially given how quickly she seems to breeze through the exercise. In the same amount of time it would take him to put on a pair of pants, she has assembles and loads the rifle like a soldier.

She points the barrel away from him and looks through the scope with one eye.

"Seems to be in good shape," she tells him, dropping the gun to her side. "You ready?"

"Wait a minute, Frankie," he says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Sit down."

"What? But, my sister …"

"Just … sit down," he requests. "Just for a minute."

With an impatient sigh, she takes a seat on the end of the bed. "Fine. But we really don't have time to …"

"It will only take a minute," he promises. "I just want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm _fine_," she insists. "I'm not the one being held captive by a criminal mastermind."

"I know. But … you've been through a lot tonight," he points out. "Are you sure you're _ready_ for a face-off with Vanessa?"

"Leo, trust me," she says. "I've never been more ready. Now, let's go get this bitch before it's too late!"

She starts to stand, but he gently pushes her back down. The stare she gives him in return could burn holes through glass.

"It's _us _she wants," he reminds her. "She's not going to hurt Maggie as long as we're still at large."

"What is it you need to hear from me?" Frankie asks him. "I'm telling you I'm fine. What more do you want?"

"Frankie you just got your memories back tonight ... _all at once_," he says. "Now, I realize that you've become somewhat superhuman in nature … but even Wolverine went a little nuts when he remembered his past."

"Can I help it if I'm a little tougher than that pansy X-man?"

Leo raises an eyebrow as if to say, _yeah right_.

"Leo, look, I have a lot of things to think over … _later_," she says. "There's no time for that now. At least, not as far as I'm concerned. I just want to get rid of Vanessa once and for all and get my sister _back to Bianca_. Now, are you with me or not?"

He nods with a sigh. "Yeah, Frankie. Of course. But …"

"Good," she says, cutting him short. She stands and shoulders the rifle. "Now, let's go finish this."


	29. Chapter 29

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Bianca," Erica greets with a maternal smile, taking a seat next her daughter's hospital bed. "Are you all right, dear? Can we get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Mother, really," she insists, sitting up a little straighter. "Just a little groggy. Did you just fly in? I wasn't expecting you home until next month."

"Well, Bianca … I came home at once when I heard what had happened," Erica explains. "I had to make sure you were all right."

"You didn't seem to care if she was all right after Babe died," Kendall mouths off.

"Kendall, not now," Bianca pleads.

"No, your sister's right," Erica admits. "I should have returned weeks ago. Bianca, honey, I am so sorry about Babe …"

"It's … okay," says Bianca, still struggling to find a comfortable position. "I'm just glad you're here now. Did Anita go to get Miranda? She's going to need fed soon, and I …"

"David's gone to get her," Kendall says.

"Honey, don't worry about Miranda. She'll be fine," Erica soothes, smoothing back her daughter's hair. "It's you I'm worried about. You've had quite a night."

"I'm fine," Bianca promises again.

"Bianca, do you remember what happened to you?" Kendall asks.

"Kind of. Anita told me that it was J.R. that shot me … Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so, dear," Erica confirms. "He's confessed to everything."

"He put a hit out on Babe," Kendall adds. "He hired an assassin to push her over the falls."

"Oh, my God," Bianca breathes. "Poor Babe."

"At least Maggie was able to stop him from killing you as well," Erica says. "If only Babe had been so lucky … I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Wait … _Maggie_ stopped him?" Bianca questions, just as David steps into the room, carrying Miranda in his arms. "But … how?"

"She not only _stopped_ him," David laughs in reply. "She beat the holy hell out of him."

"_What_?" Bianca exclaims. "I don't understand."

"Apparently, neither does Derrick," Kendall tells her as David places the yawning baby in Bianca's lap. "Maggie kicked the gun right out of his hands! Man, I wish I could've seen the look on his face!"

Bianca pauses the conversation for a moment, settling Miranda in her good arm and smiling down at the cherub while speaking to her softly in baby talk. When she looks back up at them, her face has somehow changed. She looks less tired, less stressed, and all around restored.

"But, Maggie can't even hurt a bug," she says, jumping right back in where she left off. "Did she really … beat him up?"

"To a _pulp_," David answers with a proud smile.

"Wow," declares Bianca, glancing back down at her daughter for a moment. "Well, I guess Maggie's full of surprises. She _was_ acting pretty strange right before I got shot."

"Oh?" says her mother. "How so?"

"She said someone had lied to her about _Frankie_," Bianca explains. "David, do you know anything about this?"

David shrugs. "Haven't a clue," he says.

"She kept asking me all these questions about her sister," Bianca continues. "And I could tell it was serious. I've never seen her so _stressed out_. I had just seen her earlier that day, and she seemed fine … But, at the party, she had bags under her eyes … like she hadn't slept in _days_."

"That's strange," remarks Kendall.

"She was getting ready to tell me something really important … right before the shot went off," Bianca says. "Maybe whatever it was she wanted to tell me would have explained everything."

"I'm sure she'll tell you herself as soon as she gets back," David tells her.

"Gets back?" Bianca questions. "Gets back from _where_?"

David takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. "Well, Bianca, I'm not sure how to tell you this …"

"David, has something happened to Maggie?" Bianca demands to know.

"No, nothing like that," he swears. "It's just … Bianca, I've kind of been keeping a secret from you … from _everyone_, actually."

"For God's sake, David," Erica grouses. "Just tell us! Where is Maggie?"

"She's with her cousin," David says with a smile. "She's with Leo."

Bianca's eyes widen with horror. "But … Leo's …"

"No, actually, he's not," David corrects. "That's the secret I've been keeping. Leo is alive and well. He has been for years."

"What? But …_ how_?" Bianca asks, amazed.

"It's a long story," David tells her. "And, since I really think you need to rest right now, I believe I'll let Leo tell you himself."

"Oh my gosh," sighs Bianca. "I can't believe this."

"It's true," Kendall confirms. "I saw him myself, so did Greenlee."

"Greenlee …" says Bianca thoughtfully. "My God. She must be beside herself right now!"

"David, you devil," Erica says with neither malice nor admiration. "What other secrets are you keeping? None involving me, I hope."

"Listen, Bianca really does need her rest," David says, clearing his throat. "Why don't we give her a few moments alone with Miranda?"

"Of course," Erica agrees, giving her daughter a loving smile. "We'll just be outside if you need anything."

She and Kendall both give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. David holds the door for them as they exit, then makes a move to do the same.

"David," Bianca says at the last minute, causing him to turn back around. She locks eyes with him, and the sensation that she is looking into his very soul is inescapable. "Tell Maggie I want to see her as soon as she and Leo get back … okay?"

"I promise," he swears, giving her a weak smile.

She nods, and he exits the room with a heavy sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Thirty

When Leo and Frankie arrive at the abandoned shack that Vanessa's note led them to, they find that it is being guarded by two armed thugs. They stay quietly in some bushes just beside the shack where they cannot be seen, and Frankie points up towards a hill in front of them. Leo nods in understanding.

Frankie moves quickly and silently through the foliage, with the gun at her side and Leo right behind her. They stay low and go left, further into the woods and towards the hill. They must go around before they can go up to maintain their invisibility, but it still takes little time. Before long, they are crouched at the top of the hill looking down on Vanessa's unsuspecting bodyguards.

Frankie takes a moment to scope out the situation, and then smiles smugly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to make it easy on me," she says.

"There's probably more of them inside," Leo points out.

"Of course," Frankie says, bringing the rifle up and at the ready. "So I'll just have to give them a reason to come out, won't I?"

* * *

After parking her car behind Simone's car in the woods, Greenlee gets out and looks around at the emptiness surrounding her with puzzlement.

"Okay …" she says, joining her sister in front of the two cars. "Where did they go?"

Sunny shrugs and gets ready to speak, when suddenly two gunshots go off in secession just beyond them.

"This way," Sunny tells her, pointing directly in front of them.

"I don't see anything up there," Greenlee tells her.

"Well, that's where I heard the shots," Sunny explains impatiently. "Come on!"

* * *

Having successfully shot both guards in the head, Frankie lowers the rifle for just a moment and says, "Now … wait. Watch."

Leo watches the front door intently, but finds the waiting part to be a struggle. Thirty seconds go by, then a full minute. He is about ready to turn and tell Frankie to think of a new plan when the door to the shack finally opens. The man inside barely even has time to stick his head outside when BAM! Frankie shoots him in the head as well, and he falls between the door and its frame.

"Man, you're pretty good with that thing," Leo says in amazement.

"You have _no_ idea," Frankie replies, her voice heavy.

"So, now what?"

"Now we go in and get my sister."

"But, what if there's more of those guys?"

"There won't be," she says, sounding sure of herself. "She only travels with three guards. Come on. Trust me. Let's do this."

* * *

Sunny hears another shot as they reach the rear of the shack. Taking Greenlee by the arm, she leads them both around to some bushes on the side and crouches down. Greenlee sinks down beside her and waits.

"I don't see them," she whispers in Sunny's ear.

"Shh …" Sunny implores. "Look, they're coming down that hill."

Greenlee follows the directions of her sister's gaze and sees Leo following closely behind Frankie, who is headed straight for the front door of the shack.

"What are they doing?" Greenlee asks. "Are they crazy? People are shooting at them!"

"Greens, it was Frankie doing the shooting," Sunny tells her.

"Well, shouldn't we go in with them?" Greenlee asks, reaching in her purse to retrieve her small gun.

"Not yet," Sunny advises. "Let's wait. Give Frankie a chance to settle this herself first."

* * *

Frankie kicks open the door to the little shack and squints in the darkness. Behind her, Leo finds a light switch and flips it on, illuminating the dusty room in a weak and warbling light. In the center, Maggie sits bound and gagged in a wooden chair. Vanessa stands behind her, grinning ear to ear, a knife to her niece's throat.

"Well, you finally decided to arrive," Vanessa says. "And what an entrance, hmm? It's so nice to know you haven't given up on the sharp shooting, Mary Francis. Really."

"Drop the knife, Aunt Vanessa," Frankie orders, lifting the rifle.

"And then what, dearie?" she asks. "You'll let me leave? Give me a head start? Please … do you take me for a fool?"

"How else are we going to settle this, Mother?" asks Leo. "If you kill Maggie, you're just going to piss off her sister … and then, well, you'll be dead. Now, you don't want that, do you?"

"My dear, dear son," she says with a smile. "You should know me well enough to realize that I always have a plan … Look behind you."

After giving Frankie a look of caution, Leo turns and sees two hypodermic needles lying on a table behind them. Vanessa cackles from her spot behind Maggie, who is currently shaking her head 'no' in warning.

"Now, here's what _must_ happen," Vanessa tells them. "You must both inject yourselves with David's handy little memory loss drug. Once you have, I will release Maggie, and the two of you will return with me … _willingly_."

"Leo, she's got us," Frankie says, laying her gun down carefully on top of a barrel beside her. "We've gotta do this, for my sister."

"_What?_" he exclaims. "You can't be serious! Frankie, you just got your memories back!"

Maggie continues shaking her head vehemently, but Frankie catches her eye and gives her a wink. She reaches behind Leo and takes one of the syringes in her hand.

"For Mags," she says, and sticks the needle in her arm, pressing down the plunger.

Vanessa laughs happily at this, but ... Leo sees something that she does not.

"Good girl, Mary Francis," Vanessa says. "Now, Leo … your turn."

Leo's chin drops as if in defeat, and he takes a syringe as well. Like Frankie, he seems to jab the needle in his arm, and presses down the plunger. He even winces in pain.

Vanessa cackles her witchy laugh and drops the knife, stepping aside and walking towards them with confidence. "You've done the right thing, son, believe me," she says. "And, the wonderful thing is, in a few moments, you won't even remember doing it."

"There's only one problem," says a voice from the open door.

Vanessa turns and looks into the face of Greenlee with surprise. She has a tiny handgun pointed directly at her chest.

"You forgot about your daughter-in-law, you bitch," Greenlee finishes through gritted teeth.

She pulls the trigger. There is a flash of light, and Vanessa falls to the floor in a heap.

Sunny rushes in, pushing her sister gently aside, and bends down over Vanessa to check for a pulse. Meanwhile, Frankie is busily unbinding her own sister from the wooden chair.

Leo carefully pries the gun out of Greenlee's stiff hands and drops it to the floor.

"Honey, what are you _doing_ here?" he asks, hugging her tight.

Greenlee cannot take her eyes off of Vanessa's still form. "Is she dead?" she asks.

Sunny gives her a weak smile. "Yeah. She's dead. Nice shot, sis."

Greenlee's whole body relaxes in Leo's arms, and she begins to weep.

"Shh ...," soothes Leo, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay … It's over, baby. It's finally _over_."

Frankie unleashes Maggie from the gag around her mouth, and moves to untie her ankles from the chair legs.

"Why did you inject that poison into your arms?" Maggie immediately gasps. "Are you _crazy?_ I told you not to! I mean, _my God_ …"

"Maggie, _calm down_," Frankie interrupts with a laugh, pausing to look up at her sister. "We didn't inject _anything_."

"But … I _saw_ you," says Maggie.

"Well," Frankie begins with a smile. "You weren't looking from the right angle. If you'd been sitting _behind_ us, you would've been able to see that the hand is quicker than the eye."

"Huh?" utters her sister, still confused.

Frankie finishes unbinding her ankles and stands to face her. "We put the needles against the back of our arms and squirted the drug all over the floor. There's not even a single drop running through my veins."

"She's right," Leo confirms, still holding tight to his wife. "Maybe if my mother had invested in better lighting, she wouldn't have had that problem."

"Well, it's too late for _her_ now," says Sunny happily.

"Leo, can we please get out of here?" Greenlee asks with a sniffle. "I … want to go home."

"Of course, baby," Leo replies, giving her a kiss on the head. "I've just got to go to the hospital and tell my brother what happened … I'm going to need his help."

"Why?" asks Greenlee.

"To get rid of the bodies," Sunny tells her. "We can't just leave them here to rot. Someone might trip on them and start asking questions."

"But … are you sure David will be _willing_ to help?" Greenlee asks Leo.

"To bury our reptilian mother?" smiles Leo. "What? Are you joking? He'll be _thrilled_."

"Are you guys coming?" Sunny asks Frankie and Maggie, who are currently staring at one another in an uncomfortable silence.

"Um … not quite yet," Frankie tells her. "You three go ahead. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Greenlee takes Leo's hand and looks back at Vanessa's lifeless body, which now lies in a substantial puddle of blood. "Are you sure you want to stay _here_?" she asks.

Frankie nods. "Just for a little while," she says. "Maggie and I … we need to talk about some things before we go back to the hospital."

Maggie raises an eyebrow and says, "And we have to do that _here_?"

"Oh, come on, sis," Frankie kids with a smile. "Don't be such a pussy."

Maggie swallows the lump in her throat and retorts with, "But … that's my middle name … Maggie 'pussy' Stone."

"You know, that doesn't _sound_ quite right," Frankie tells her. "I wouldn't go around repeating that if I were you."


	31. Chapter 31

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Thirty-One

Once Leo, Greenlee, and Sunny have gone, Frankie finds a ratty old blanket and drapes it over her deceased aunt in an effort to make her sister more comfortable. She stands up from this accomplishment with a sigh and faces Maggie with a tired smile. Maggie embraces herself as if a chill has just passed through and stares at her sister in a slightly distrusting manner.

"So," she says. "I take it your memory has returned a little."

"A lot, actually," Frankie corrects. "I remember everything."

"Really?" questions Maggie. "And, how did this miracle happen to occur?"

"I was with Bianca, at the party. I snuck in to talk to her."

"_What?"_

"I didn't tell her it was me. She thought I was you."

"Why would you _do_ that?" asks Maggie. "Why would you purposely drag Bianca into this?"

"Because I needed to know the truth," she explains. "I didn't feel like I could trust you and Leo."

"But you could trust Bianca? Why?"

"I don't know," Frankie admits. "But, I'm glad I did, Maggie. Something about being in that room with her … it just brought everything rushing back."

"What room?"

"The room you all thought I had died in," she answers. "That's where Bianca and I were when …"

"When _what_?"

Frankie takes a cautious step towards her. "Maybe you should sit down," she suggests.

"Are you crazy?" Maggie asks, taking a step backwards. "I never want to see that chair again as long as I live!"

"Fine. Then, at least stop inching away from me," she says. "Please, Maggie. I know I've done some terrible things, but _that's not me anymore_. Can't we try to be sisters again?"

"You have no idea how happy that would make me," Maggie replies. "But … a lot has happened. Why don't you start by telling me where _Bianca_ is."

"I was trying to," Frankie sighs. "She's in the hospital."

"What? Why is Bianca in the hospital?"

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine. David is …"

"Frankie, _what happened to Bianca_?"

"She was shot …"

"_What_?"

"It was J.R. Chandler," she continues to explain. "He was hiding in a closet. I had no idea he was there, and …"

"_How could you let this happen?"_

"Maggie, I'm sorry," she says with sincerity, taking another step forward.

Maggie takes yet another step back. "This is all your fault," she accuses. "None of this would have happened if you'd just …"

Frankie sighs and attempts a smile. "What? Stayed dead? You don't know how many times I've wished that myself in the last few hours."

Maggie's face suddenly softens a little. "I'm sorry," she says. "I … didn't mean …"

"Sure you did. Its okay, Mags. I can take it. I know better than anyone how much to blame I am."

"I'm just worried about Bianca," Maggie explains. "I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Maybe you should," Frankie replies, folding her arms. "How could I blame you if you did? You and Bianca … you were doing just fine before _I_ came back. And now … well …"

Maggie now takes her first slow step forward. "Does Bianca know about you yet?" she asks.

"No. She was unconscious when I left her. But, she's going to pull through this, Maggie. David, he said …"

"I trust David," Maggie tells her. "I'm sure he'll take care of Bianca."

"J.R. wasn't a very good shot," Frankie says with a laugh. "He got her in the shoulder. As soon as David removes the bullet, she'll be as good as new, I promise."

"What happened to J.R.? Did they catch him?"

"You could say that. I kind of rendered him useless."

"How's that?"

Frankie shrugs. "Basically … I beat the crap out of him."

Maggie takes a deep breath and lets her body relax for the first time. She then takes another step towards her sister. "So, you saved Bianca from the big bad, and then got Leo, and came to save _me_?"

Frankie nods. "Yeah. We did what we could, Mags. Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, you're making it kind of hard to stay mad at you."

"Sorry."

Maggie steps even closer to her, this time reaching out to take her sister's hand. "Don't be sorry," she tells her. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"Why not? I practically got your girlfriend killed."

"You're my_ sister_," she reminds her, giving her hand a squeeze. "And, you saved my life _and_ Bianca's."

"That doesn't make up for all the awful things I've done," Frankie replies. "Especially Babe. I want you to know, as soon as I've dropped you off at the hospital, I'm driving straight to the police station to turn myself in."

"No, Frankie," Maggie says, shaking her head. "You can't do that."

"_Why not?_ Maggie, I've killed a lot of people, in _cold blood_ … you have to understand that."

"I do. _Believe me_, I do. But you didn't even know who the hell you were! Vanessa tricked you!"

"Still … David and Bianca both deserve to know the truth about Babe."

"Even if it ends up sending you to prison for the rest of your life?"

"I've lived through worse."

"Well, you don't deserve to live like that anymore. And, I won't let you."

"You would continue to lie to Bianca to protect _me_?"

"No one has to _lie to Bianca_," Maggie promises. "She can handle the truth. She wouldn't want you to pay for Vanessa's madness anymore than I do."

"You're sure about that? And … what about what _I _want?"

"I get that you are burdened with guilt, okay? So punish yourself all you want," Maggie says softly. "But, don't punish me as well by ripping yourself out of my life again. Please, Frankie. I've _missed_ you."

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_," Maggie insists. "Just … come with me to see Bianca. We can tell her everything,_ together_. And, after you've talked with her, if you still want to turn yourself in, then I'll support you every step of the way."

"How did my brainy, nose-in-the-book sister end up with such a big heart, huh?" asks Frankie.

"Same way you got your memory back," Maggie replies simply. "_Bianca_."

Frankie hugs her suddenly, and Maggie eagerly returns the embrace. Through her tears, Frankie promises, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Maggie. I'll die first."

"You better not ever DIE on me _again_," Maggie whispers.


	32. Chapter 32

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Thirty-Two

Leo, Greenlee, and Sunny find David with his nose in a hospital file at the nurses' station. Seeing them approaching, he shuts the file immediately and meets them half-way in the lobby with a worried yet hopeful expression.

But, before he can even open his mouth to speak, Leo asks, "What time does your shift end?"

"It was supposed to end over an hour ago," he replies, looking confused and annoyed. "I've been waiting for you to come back… _with_ Maggie. Where is she?"

"She's on her way," Leo promises, his arm protectively wrapped around his wife's shoulders. "And, I swear, David, she's out of danger."

"And? Our Mother?" David questions in a loud whisper.

Leo looks around cautiously for potential eavesdroppers. When he looks back at David, he simply says, "_Dead_."

"So Frankie pulled through for us?" David assumes with a relieved smile.

"We all did our part," Leo tells him, giving Greenlee a kiss on the head. "But, it's my wife we have to thank for Vanessa's demise."

"What?" asks David with wide eyes. "Greenlee, I thought you were staying put."

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and wait while Leo risked his life again," Greenlee replies. "I wanted to make sure Vanessa went down this time, for _good_."

David folds his arms and gives her a bemused grin. "So, what did you do? Chop off her head? Stick her in a boiler and lock the door?"

"Maybe we should have thought of that," Greenlee says to Leo. "I mean, what if she comes back to life at the last moment like some insipid horror movie monster?"

"I think a slug in the chest should be efficient, Sis," says Sunny with a laugh.

"But … did you check for a pulse?" David asks, just for good measure.

Sunny nods. "Dead as a doornail, Doc," she assures him.

"Look, David," Leo begins carefully. "I don't think these girls should have to go back to that place ever again, agreed?"

"Of course," he replies immediately.

"And, since you kind of have experience … you know, getting rid of …_ things_," Leo continues, scratching his head nervously. "I was kind of hoping you would help me … clean up."

"Absolutely," David agrees. "I would _love_ to make sure Vanessa ends up six feet under … especially since I didn't get to pull the trigger myself. Just let me change and run an errand first, okay? I'll meet you outside in an hour."

"Thanks, Bro," Leo says with relief, patting him on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

"No problem," he replies with a smile. "Oh, and, Greenlee … on behalf of my entire family, what little I have left, that is, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You did the right thing."

Greenlee nods and returns his smile. "I'd do it again … in a heartbeat," she says.

David gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves them to change into his civilian clothes.

"Well, now that David's on board for the clean-up mission, I guess you won't be needing me anymore," Sunny tells Greenlee and Leo. "I'll just leave you two alone to … you know, catch up."

"Not so fast," Greenlee says, narrowing her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To check in on Bianca, of course."

"Uh, huh. That's what I was afraid of," her sister replies. "Take my advice, for once … Stay away from Bianca. Go home, wash the … 'Willow' make-up off, and get some rest."

"Why?" Sunny questions with a little bit of a whine in her voice. "Frankie and Maggie aren't even back yet."

"Well, they will be," Greenlee reminds her. "And, Bianca deserves to hear the truth from them, understand? Keep your nose out of it."

"But …" Sunny starts.

Greenlee puts an arm around Leo's waist. "I'm going to talk to Leo alone while he waits for David," she says. "Then, I'll be home to check on you."

"But …" says Sunny again.

"Go _home_," Greenlee warns. "I'm telling you, Sunny. If I come home and you're not there …"

"Fine," Sunny huffs. "I'll go _home_."

"Good girl," says Greenlee. "I'll see you there, okay?"

Greenlee raises her brow as a final warning before turning with Leo to walk away.

When her sister is well out of earshot, Sunny says to herself, "Too bad you didn't specify where home _is_," and grins mischievously …


	33. Chapter 33

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Thirty-Three

Once Maggie and Frankie arrive at the door to Bianca's hospital room, Maggie takes her sister's hand and locks eyes with her.

"I'll go in first and tell her about you," Maggie says. "Maybe it will be less of a shock that way."

Frankie nods. "Okay. But, let me tell her about Babe."

"No, Frankie. I don't think …"

"Listen to me," her sister interrupts. "It's _my_ burden, remember? Let me carry it."

Maggie sighs. "All right," she agrees reluctantly. "Wait here. I'll come and get you in a minute."

"Maggie," Frankie says before she can open the door. "Thank you … for _everything_. I don't even deserve to have a sister like you, you know that?"

Maggie takes her hand off the door and embraces her sister. "That makes two of us," she tells her in a whisper. "Stay here, Frankie. Promise?"

Frankie nods, and they part. After giving her sister one last smile, Maggie opens the door wide enough to sneak through and lets it shut quietly behind her.

To her surprise, Bianca is awake when she enters. She gives Maggie a beaming smile and sits up straighter in bed.

"Hey," she greets happily. "Where have you been? I hear I owe my life to you … as if we didn't already know that."

"Bianca, I'm so sorry," Maggie tells her, rushing to her bedside. "Are you feeling all right? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," she promises. "But … what about you? You're looking a little … haggard."

"I'm okay," Maggie says with a weak smile. "I have a lot to tell you."

"If you're talking about Leo, I already know. David told me," Bianca informs her. "That's where you've been, right? With Leo? Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Maggie swears, taking a seat next to the bed. "He's with Greenlee right now."

"_Well?_" Bianca says with a confused smile. "Are you going to tell me how he came back to us?"

Maggie takes a deep breath and reaches out to take Bianca's hand. "I know this is going to sound weird, but … I have more important things to talk to you about."

"What could be more important than Leo coming _back to life_?" She asks. "Maggie … what the hell is going on? Why didn't you come to check on me _earlier_? And, _why did you change your costume_ after I got shot? I don't understand. I …"

"Bianca, I didn't change my costume."

"What?" she says, her brow furrowed. "Are you trying to tell me I was delusional when I saw you at the party?"

"No, baby," Maggie sighs. "I'm trying to tell you that it wasn't me that protected you from J.R. tonight. I wasn't even in Cortland Manor when you got shot."

"I don't understand," Bianca says again.

"Leo didn't come back _alone_," Maggie tells her, giving her hand a squeeze. "My _sister_, Bianca … _she_ was the one who saved your life tonight. Not me."

* * *

Outside Bianca's room in the waiting area, Frankie has taken a seat in one of the plush hospital chairs. She slouches in exhaustion and rests her feet on the table in front of her, her eyes closed and her legs stretched out. But, she is far from being asleep, and easily hears the quiet footsteps of Bianca's mother coming down the hall before she arrives.

"Maggie, thank God you're here," Erica exclaims. "Bianca's been up all night waiting for you, and …"

Frankie stands to greet her, folding her arms nervously. In her anxiety, she cannot bring herself to smile.

"Maggie?" Erica questions, looking her over suspiciously. "What's wrong? Is Bianca all right? Has something happened?"

"Bianca's fine," Frankie tells her. "But … I'm not Maggie."

"Excuse me?" Erica says with a nervous laugh. "Are you trying to make jokes at a time like this? Because, I …"

"No, Erica," she interrupts. "I would never dream of making jokes with you, okay? Look, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, _believe me_, but …"

"_Frankie_," Erica suddenly gasps.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"But … how did you …? I _saw_ your body. You were dead!"

"It's a long story."

"Well, if you're here, then … _where_ is my daughter's girlfriend?"

Frankie nods towards Bianca's room, and Erica turns to glance through the glass in the door.

"She's telling her about me," Frankie explains.

"Do you really think that's wise right now?" Erica questions, turning back around to face her.

"She has to know sometime, Erica," Frankie sighs.

"Of course, but … _now_? After she's been through so much?"

"Maggie wouldn't be telling her if she thought she couldn't handle it," Frankie says.

"Well, what a night for surprises," says Erica with a forced smile. "So, tell me, Frankie … where have you been for the past few years? With Leo?"

"No, not with Leo," she replies, turning away from her.

"Then … where?" Erica continues to press. "And, please don't tell me you've been out sowing your wild oats."

"Erica, no offense," sighs Frankie. "But … it's really none of your business."

* * *

"_Frankie_?" Bianca asks with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Maggie promises.

"Oh … my God," she breathes. "I can't believe this … Is she _here_?"

"She's outside, waiting to see you."

"How long has she been in Pine Valley?"

Maggie looks down at their intertwined hands.

"Bianca …"

"Maggie! _How long_?"

Maggie sighs and looks back into her eyes with shame. "Since Babe died," she answers.

"What?" gasps Bianca. "Then … it wasn't you that day at B.J.'s either, was it? That day I thought you were dressed differently … You came home that night, and we spoke about it, didn't we?"

"Bianca …"

"I _know_ we did," she says. "And, you didn't correct me about it. You didn't say one word."

"Bianca, listen … _please_ …"

"How long have you known?"

A tear forms in Maggie's eye and slowly rolls down her cheek.

"Bianca, please don't hate me. Please … I …"

"_How long?"_

"I found out that day," she finally says. "That day you saw Frankie at B.J.'s ... the day Babe died."

"You knew _before you came home that night_?" she asks, and Maggie nods as Bianca takes her hand away. "And, you didn't tell me?"

"Bianca, I _couldn't_," Maggie tries to explain, her tears coming more rapidly now.

"But … we _made love_ for the first time that night."

"Oh my God," Maggie whispers, putting a hand over her mouth to quell her weeping.

"You made love to me for the first time, Maggie, with a _lie_ hanging over us."

"No. Bianca, you don't understand …"

"You're right. I _don't_ understand. I thought we were always going to be honest with each other."

"I wanted to tell you," Maggie swears. "But … everything was so _complicated_ …"

"What's complicated about it, Maggie? Your sister was alive and you didn't tell me, even when it was obvious that I had _seen_ her!"

"My sister was a _danger_ to you!" Maggie exclaims. "She was a danger to _all_ of us. Leo and I, we had to _protect_ you …"

"By _lying_ to me?"

"By keeping you in the dark …"

"Do_ not_ marginalize this, Maggie," Bianca warns, her jaw tightening with all her cub-like fierceness. "Now, how exactly was Frankie a _danger_ to me if she saved my life by beating up the bad guy?"

"Frankie needs to tell you this," Maggie says. "It's not my place."

"Not your _place_?" Bianca asks in a slightly malicious tone. "How dare you …"

* * *

Erica Kane raises an eyebrow at Frankie and says with shock, "How dare you! _None of my business?_ Have you any idea how much heartbreak my daughter has had to endure since you cheated on her with J.R. and … apparently _faked_ your own death?"

"Erica, I'm sorry, okay?" replies Frankie coolly. "I shouldn't have put it that way. I'm just … on edge."

"Well, I don't care how _on edge_ you are, Frankie Stone," Erica declares. "I want to know what the hell you've been doing for the past two and a half years!"

"Look, I mean you no disrespect," Frankie tells her. "But, I have to tell this to Bianca first. And I am _not_ negotiating."

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

"I don't think you really want to find out," Frankie answers with a look of warning in her eyes.

* * *

"You are my _girlfriend_, Maggie," Bianca tells her. "If you thought I was in danger, then it was _definitely_ your place to tell me!"

"We just wanted to do the right thing," Maggie tries to explain. "We thought that it would be best to help Frankie get her memory back before we told you. I'm sorry, Bianca. You have to believe me … I _love_ you. I was only trying to protect everyone."

"From _what_?" Bianca demands to know. "You still haven't told me what happened to Frankie."

"_Vanessa_ happened to Frankie," Maggie explains. "She talked her into faking her own death. She drugged her so that she would lose her memory, then she replaced those memories with lies that Frankie took on as truths and lived out in her _actions_."

Bianca swallows hard and blinks, only twice. "What _lies_?" she asks hesitantly.

"Our Aunt let her believe that she was a fully trained, fully ordained _assassin_, Bianca," Maggie replies. "She forgot everything else. It was all she knew."

"Then … what was she doing in Pine Valley again?"

Maggie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I promised, Bianca."

"Maggie, please tell me," Bianca pleads. "I want to _trust_ you."

"I'm sorry," Maggie tells her, sucking back her tears, or trying to. "_She_ has to tell you this. I made her a promise."

"Then … I guess we have nothing more to say," says Bianca, with tears welling in her own eyes.

"Bianca, please …"

Bianca keeps her tears at bay and sets her jaw stubbornly. "Send your sister in," she says.


	34. Chapter 34

The Sunny Chronicles II: Resurrections: Chapter Thirty-Four

After watching her sister shyly disappear into Bianca's room, Maggie turns around with a sigh and finds herself standing toe to toe with Bianca's perturbed mother.

"What in God's name is going on?" Erica barks at her immediately.

"Geez …" Maggie groans, looking up at the ceiling. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Are you going to tell me why in the world it's okay with you to have Bianca in the same room with your _grifting_ twin come back from the dead?"

"_Grifting_? Seriously, Erica, this is _not_ a black and white movie."

"Well, then why don't you tell me what this _is_?" questions Erica. "Exactly how long have you known about this resurrection?"

"Too long," she admits with a sigh.

"So you have been _lying_ to my daughter?"

"Yes, I have been keeping Frankie's secret, okay?" she snaps. "But, these are _Frankie's_ secrets to tell … not mine."

"So I've been told."

"This is between Frankie and Bianca," Maggie continues.

"I see," Erica says. "You must be very trusting, Maggie … to let anything _be_ between your sister and your girlfriend."

"I trust them," she says with conviction.

"Really? Even if Bianca can't trust _you_?"

* * *

Frankie stands just inside the door to Bianca's room, staring down at the floor, and with her hands still gripping the door knob behind her back. When she finally looks up, Bianca gives her a gentle smile.

"Hey," Bianca greets cautiously.

"Hey," Frankie replies. "Are you, um … okay?"

"Just confused," she tells her.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, sorry about that."

"Come closer, Frankie," Bianca requests. "Please … I haven't seen you in so long."

Frankie slowly comes to stand beside the bed, leaning with one hand against the headboard as if suddenly exhausted. Her shadow looms over Bianca like a rain cloud. "I'm sorry about that too," she says softly.

"What _happened_ to you?" Bianca asks, searching her eyes with wonder.

"What did Maggie tell you?"

"What she thought she could, I guess … The beginning?"

"Did she tell you I killed people?" She asks quietly, as if in a confessional.

"She said you thought you were ... an assassin."

"I _lived_ as an assassin," she corrects. "I killed people ... for money."

"Because you couldn't remember who you were."

"Because I thought that's what I _was_."

"But … why did you come back here? Did you feel a connection to this place?"

"No," Frankie answers simply. "I wish it were like that."

"Then … why?"

"To fulfill a contract," Frankie tells her. "To kill someone."

Bianca takes a deep breath and manages to ask, "Who?"

"Babe Chandler," she replies without hesitation.

Bianca pushes her away violently, and Frankie backs up a couple of steps under her glare.

* * *

"Bianca _can_ trust me," Maggie tells Erica. "I've only been trying to protect her."

"From what? From _Frankie_?"

"From the _truth_!" blurts out Maggie in response.

"What truth? Maggie, tell me. I can help you …"

"Help me what? Betray my _sister_?"

"If your sister means danger for Bianca, then, _yes_ … for God's sake, betray your sister!"

"Frankie is fine now," Maggie insists. "She's made some mistakes, but she's on the other side of that now. She's her old self again!"

"And, which self is that, Maggie?" asks Erica. "The one my daughter _fell in love with_?"

* * *

"Babe was my _friend_," Bianca spits out.

"I know," Frankie sighs. "Leo told me."

"That's all you have to say? _Leo told me_?"

"It's the reason I'm _still here_," Frankie says. "I'm the one who caused all of this, Bianca. And, I'm not running away from it this time."

"How gallant of you," Bianca replies coldly. "I'm sure Babe would have appreciated that."

"I didn't know she was your friend," Frankie insists. "I didn't even know that _you existed_. Or that I had a sister … _All_ I knew … was how to kill."

Bianca's face relaxes a little and her eyes tear up. She stares at Frankie as if she were a curiosity in a sideshow. "I _loved_ her," she says softly.

"I'm so sorry, Bianca," Frankie whispers. "The person you're looking at now, the one who _remembers_ you … the one who … She never would have done all these terrible things. But these things _have_ been done ... and I understand now that I have to _account _for them."

"You _want_ me to hate you," Bianca suddenly assumes.

"You _should_ hate me," Frankie replies, a tear in her eye. "In our past _and_ in our present, all I've done is cause you pain."

"Frankie … how did you get your memories _back_?"

"I already had questions _before_ the party … that's why I went there."

"To talk to me."

"Yeah. To talk to you."

"And? What triggered the sudden flashbacks?"

"I don't know," Frankie says with a shrug.

"You don't know," Bianca repeats. "You got your memories back that quickly, and you don't know what triggered them?"

"Why is this important?" Frankie sighs.

"It's_ important_," Bianca insists.

"Bianca …"

"_Frankie_, it's obvious you want me to punish you," Bianca says. "But, if you _truly_ remember me, you have to know that I would _never_ do that. My God, Frankie … I _loved _you. Don't you know that? How could I ever _punish_ you?"

"Don't tell me you _loved_ me," Frankie orders, stepping forward.

"Why? It's the truth!"

"I killed your best friend!" she exclaims.

"No. No, you _didn't_. You were _someone else_."

"I wasn't someone else, Bianca. I was _lost_."

"You weren't my Frankie," she says with finality.

"I can never be _your_ Frankie," she reminds her, her voice throaty and dark.

Bianca sighs and looks down for a moment. "What do you think brought your memories back?" she asks again after a pause, looking back into her eyes.

Frankie closes her own eyes and takes a deep breath. "Every time I looked at you, I felt something inside my heart break," she tells her. "J.R., he also hired me to get rid of _you_, but … I couldn't do it. I knew you were important to me … somehow. I knew I had to _protect_ you."

"So you came to me at the party …"

"Yes."

"To get your memories back …"

"Yes."

"And, you did," Bianca points out.

"Yes. _Everything_," she says, opening her eyes again.

"Because you still _love_ me," Bianca continues, her eyes piercing into Frankie's.

Frankie looks at her as if in a trance. "Yes," she breathes out, her voice crackling.

* * *

"Exactly what are you suggesting, Erica?" Maggie asks with a defensive posture.

"I think you know."

"My God. Are there any limitations to how low you will sink? I can understand not having faith in Frankie. But … _Bianca_? She's loyal to her very core. Of all people, _you_ should know better."

"I love my daughter," Erica declares. "But, she's not flawless. And, she always had stars in her eyes when it came to your no-good sister. Do you really think a few weeks of bliss with you is going to change that?"

"You know _nothing _of what's between Bianca and I!"

"Well, I know you've _lied_ to her. That certainly can't help."

"Let's not go over that again."

"Fine. Then tell me this: who was it that _saved Bianca's life_ tonight, Maggie? You … or your sister?"

Maggie folds her arms and rolls her eyes. "Don't," she warns.

"Don't what?" Erica asks as if completely innocent. "I'm merely trying to point out …"

"That my sister is a bad-girl butch who dresses like Fonzie and acts like James Dean? Yeah, I get it."

"Maggie, it doesn't have to be this way," Erica offers. "If you know something about Frankie that might … chase her away …"

"No, Erica! How many times do I have to tell you? I trust my sister, okay?"

Erica shrugs, raising an eyebrow and a smile. "Very well … Please let me know if you change your mind. I have a feeling you just might."

Maggie narrows her eyes at Erica as she turns to leave. And, when she is fully out of earshot, she lets out a groan of frustration that has been building since she first watched her sister walk into Bianca's room.

* * *

"Frankie, don't you see?" Bianca says. "You may have come here as someone else to kill Babe. But you _found_ yourself again … because of me."

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Frankie sighs.

"I'm trying to get you to see the big picture here."

"You want to know the picture that _I see_?" Frankie asks. "I see a picture of _before_ I got here, when you and my sister were happy."

"I thought you were _dead_."

"I cheated on you! I played teeter-totter with your feelings, and then I _left you_ ... to join forces with Vanessa! Didn't you ever think that you might just be better off without me?"

"Is that why you ran away with Vanessa? Because you thought I'd be better off?"

"Why else would I leave you?" Frankie blurts out.

Bianca breathes in, and it's the only sound in the room.

"You have to let me _forgive_ you," Bianca finally says, breaking the silence.

"You do what you have to do."

"Oh, will you cut the bullshit, Frankie Stone?" she pleads. "Let me do this for you. I _want _to do this for you."

"How can you possibly forgive me for murdering your best friend?"

"I wasn't just talking about Babe. I'm talking about _all of it_ …"

"Bianca, don't …"

"I never even knew if I could call what you did with J.R. _cheating_, Frankie. I didn't know if you loved me enough to _consider_ it cheating."

"Bianca, I mean it," Frankie says. "I am _not _going down this road. I came here to tell you the truth, not to … You don't owe me _anything_!"

"How can you say that?"

"My sister is _in love with you_."

"Your sister _lied_ to me."

"To _protect_ you. I would have done the same thing."

"This has nothing to do with Maggie."

"The hell it doesn't!"

"This is about you and me!"

"There is no _you and me_, okay?" Frankie tells her. "I only came here to tell you the truth. Then, I'm going to turn myself in, and …"

"_What?_" gasps Bianca.

"I'm going to do what's_ right_, and then you and Maggie can go back to being a happy family. It's what you deserve, Bianca. You've earned it."

"And, what about what _you_ deserve?"

"I deserve to spend the rest of my life behind bars."

"You're _wrong_. You deserve a second chance."

"Bianca …"

"_Frankie_, you may want to crucify yourself with guilt until Kingdom Come, but I'm not going to stand by and _watch_ it!" Bianca instructs. "You coming here tonight has given me a second chance too. The chance to really get to _know_ you. If you throw that away, after everything that's happened, then you really will be dead to me."

"I'm not sure if you understand what you're asking," Frankie says, coming closer. "Getting to know me … Are you sure that's what you _want_?"

"I have _always_ wanted that."

"But, at what _cost_, Bianca?"

"There doesn't have to be a cost," Bianca insists.

Frankie reaches out and touches Bianca's cheek tenderly. "Do you really believe that?" she asks.

Bianca closes her eyes for a moment, then grabs on to Frankie's caressing fingers and gently pulls them down.

"Love doesn't always have to be _physical_," Bianca reminds her.

Frankie smiles for the first time. "That's a romantically _innocent_ notion," she tells Bianca. "And, a dangerous one."

Before Bianca can respond, Maggie peaks her head through the door and clears her throat to get their undivided attention. Even before they turn their eyes on her, she feels tension in the air. She knows she is intruding on something intensely private, and that hurts her in ways she never could have imagined.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asks, moving the rest of the way into the room.

"Yeah," Frankie sighs, scratching her head. "I was just trying to explain to Bianca why I need to turn myself in to the cops."

"And?" Maggie asks Bianca.

"And, I told her absolutely _not_," Bianca replies. "She's been through enough. I've asked her to stay."

"And, I've told _you_, it would be better for everyone if I just took what's coming to me," Frankie interjects.

"You don't get to decide what's _better for me_." Bianca warns.

"I said _everyone_," Frankie reminds her.

Maggie takes turns looking at both of them, with their equally stubborn eyes locked on each other. "Okay, look," she says, trying to break the stare-down. "Why don't we all go home and get some rest? We can talk about this later when we've all showered and had some food. David gave me the green light to get you out of here, so …"

"Maggie's right," Frankie says to Bianca. "You should go home. We can talk about this later."

"You promise you won't go to the police until we've _talked_ some more?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah, sure," Frankie replies, backing away towards the door. "I've already paid for another night at the motel anyway. Might as well."

"You don't have to stay in that pit," Maggie tells her. "Come home with us. We have plenty of room."

Frankie leans against the door and gives Bianca a sad stare. "I don't think that's a good idea. You two have a lot to talk about. I'll call you tomorrow … okay?"

She nods when she doesn't get a response right away, and bows her head before slinking out of the room.

"Okay, well, I'll just go get Anita and tell her you're ready to go, and …" Maggie begins immediately.

"Maggie, wait," Bianca interrupts. "Frankie's right. We need to talk."

"Well, can we talk at home? It's almost 4 in the morning, Bianca. And, you've barely rested all night."

"I'm fine. Stop trying to _protect_ me!"

"I'm not. I'm just …" Maggie starts, and then sits down in the chair beside the bed with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I _really_ am. And, I want to make this right. _Just tell me how_, Bianca."

"You still haven't told me where you were tonight during the party," she says. "I want to know."

"Vanessa saw me outside of Cortland Manor and thought I was Frankie," she tells her. "She kidnapped me."

"Vanessa was _here_?"

"Yeah. _Was_ being the key word. She's dead now, Bianca. She can never hurt any of us again."

"What happened, Maggie?" Bianca asks, looking horrified. "Did she _hurt_ you?"

"No. Not really. Frankie and Leo came to rescue me and, well, Greenlee and Sunny followed them … They saved me. _Greenlee shot Vanessa in the chest_ … which was pretty gruesome, by the way."

"You could've _died_," Bianca breathes out.

"Yeah, well, I could say the same about you, you know."

"I'm really glad you're all right," Bianca tells her.

Maggie looks into her eyes and makes a connection for the first time all night. It warms her like an internal furnace. "I'm really glad you're all right too, Bianca. You don't know how scared for you I've been."

"You still shouldn't have lied to me."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"You can_ trust_ me, Maggie, to be strong … _to take care of things_. You can tell me anything."

"I'm learning that," Maggie promises. "Give me a chance, okay? _I love you more than anything on this Earth_, Bianca. I would do anything for you. Just give me the chance."

"I would give you a _thousand_ chances," Bianca swears. "I love you too, Maggie. _Believe that_. You just threw me for a loop tonight, you and Frankie _both_. It doesn't change how I feel about you … _nothing_ could."

Maggie leans forward and kisses her hand. "You don't know how _badly_ I needed to hear that."

"I'll tell you as many times as you wish," Bianca whispers. "Just … promise to be honest with me from now on … _no matter what_."

"I will. I swear, Bianca."

"Good," she says with a smile. "Now, go and get Anita. I'm ready to go home."


End file.
